


Change

by ShameInYou



Series: Layne Staley and Shannon Hoon [2]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon's life isn't heading in the direction that he thought it would and he's starting to get very unhappy. "He had to forget about this. He had to forget about his desires. It wasn't about him anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

As usual, Shannon was up before anyone else in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Gena. He idly stood at the stove, whipping up pancakes for his 4 year old daughter, Nicole. He smiled to himself as he thought about her. She was his precious angel. He loved her dearly. He would do anything for her.

He sprinkled the chocolate chips into the mix and made the pancake. He fixed her two and he set the plate on the counter as he made his own. He thought about his life up until now.

He remembered when Gena told him she was pregnant. Shannon was just a dumb kid back then. He used to have long hair and he was doing drugs and fucking up. He and Gena were originally a one night stand. Once she told him she was pregnant, the party was over for Shannon. He had to step up and be a man and take care of his daughter.

Shannon's thoughts were broken up by the pitter pattering of little feet. A brown haired toddler walked up to the counter beside Shannon. Nicole reached a little hand up trying to reach her pancakes. She could smell them. Shannon's heart warmed.

"Sweetie, go sit at the table and daddy will bring them to you." Shannon smiled down at his daughter.

She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Her smile mirrored his. She turned and skipped over to the small kitchen table and sat at it, waiting patiently for daddy to bring her breakfast.

Shannon finished fixing his own plate and then he went to the fridge looking in it.

"What do you want to drink honey?" He asked.

"I dunno." She smiled.

Shannon sighed and smiled. He rummaged around.

"We got water...orange juice, apple juice?" Shannon smiled, holding up a small carton.

Nicole was on her knees in the chair, leaning on the table on her elbows.

"Apple juice!" She exclaimed.

Shannon smiled and closed the fridge, grabbing her plate and setting it on the table. He set the box down and he kissed her cheek. He got her a fork and he grabbed a knife, leaning over her as he cut her pancakes up into bites for her. He stepped away and put the knife on his plate.

Nicole started eating quietly. Shannon was on his way to sit at the table when Gena walked into the kitchen, wearing one of his shirts.

"Morning Shannon..." She smiled.

They shared a kiss as he walked to the table. She walked over to the fridge and got her usual breakfast out, a bottle of water and yogurt. She joined her boyfriend and daughter at the table.

Shannon smiled as he started eating, looking at his daughter enjoying her pancakes. She had chocolate smeared on her little cheek.

Shannon looked over to Gena.

"How can that be all you eat? I'd be starving." He replied.

"Gotta watch my figure." Gena smiled at Shannon.

"There's nothing wrong with your figure though." Shannon sighed.

Gena ignored Shannon and looked at Nicole. She smiled and put Nicole's hair behind her ear.

"You ready to go to grandma's today?" Gena cooed at her daughter.

"Yes mommy!" Nicole smiled.

Shannon chuckled, sipping his water as he watched them interact. Gena leaned down and kissed Nicole's cheek a few times, Nicole erupting into giggles.

Once breakfast was over, Shannon cleaned up while Gena and Nicole got ready to go see Gena's mother. Shannon wasn't going with them. He had band practice and things to do.

They were going to stay at Gena's mother's house over the weekend. She lived almost 2 hours away from them.

Shannon finished cleaning and sat on the living room couch, turning on the TV. He crossed his arms as the news flashed across the screen. His mind started to wonder again.

He was pretty well off. His band was doing pretty good. They were thrusted into stardom years before with their first album. They were pretty much a "one hit wonder" in the public's eye but they still played music. They still made albums and the true fans stuck around with them. Shannon made enough money where he didn't have to get a real job.

He was real fucked up for years until his daughter came along. He got straight then. He didn't want her growing up the tough way like he did. He just wanted her to have a better life.

He had met Gena at one of Blind Melon's shows. She was really into him and he was high off his ass. He remembered her fucking him in the back of the tour van. She was in fucking love with him. He could barely remember. He woke up to her the next morning at her house. He had no idea how he had gotten over there.

He gave her a number to reach him and he didn't hear from her in months. He didn't even know why he gave her his number in the first place. It had all happened so fast. He had gotten a call from her months later to go see her. That's when he learned she was pregnant.

That's when his world changed forever. She was indeed pregnant, she was round when he saw her. This situation ripped him away from his life of partying.

Shannon used to be bitter. He suffered in silence. He always did. He loved his daughter to death.

Every now and then though he would look back and he couldn't help but wish things had turned out differently. He was rushed into this. He hadn't had the chance to live his life the way he wanted.

Lately this was beginning to be on his mind more and more. He couldn't stop it. He felt extremely guilty thinking this way.

He furrowed his brows as he sat there on the couch, lost in his head when suddenly Nicole ran in there and jumped on the couch and shook him from his thoughts.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed nearly tackling him and hugging him.

"Whoa there sweetie!" He jumped, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you daddy!" Nicole smiled.

Shannon chuckled as they embraced. "Aw I love you too sweetie."

Nicole pressed a kiss to her father's lips and smiled at him.

"You're gonna behave yourself at grandma's house aren't you?" Shannon asked her.

Nicole looked at her father and smiled and nodded.

"Why can't you go daddy?" She asked, furrowing her little brows.

Shannon put her hair behind her ears with both his hands. He kept his hands on her cheeks for a moment.

"Because I have to work sweetie." Shannon smiled.

"But I'm gonna miss you..." Nicole pouted.

"Aw sweetie, you can always call me. It's only 2 days and we'll see each other again. I promise." Shannon said softly to the little girl.

He could feel his chest warm up as she started rubbing her eye, sniffling and she wrapped her arms around his neck again, burying her face in his neck.

Shannon sighed and rubbed her back. Pretty soon Gena walked in the room, fully dressed, dragging their suitcase.

"Nicole? Shannon what's going on?" She asked concerned.

"She's just a little upset that I'm not going is all...I told her you guys will call me..." Shannon cooed, kissing Nicole's temple.

Nicole seemed to hold onto him tighter. Gena smiled and sighed, shaking her head.

Before he knew it, Shannon was taking Nicole out to Gena's car. Gena loaded their suitcase in the car and Shannon set Nicole down in her car seat in the back. He strapped her in and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be back before you know it sweetie." Shannon smiled at the fussy child.

Shannon stood up and closed the door and turned around to be face to face with Gena. Gena smiled at him.

"Well, we'll be back Sunday night. Don't get too crazy while we're gone." Gena smirked and joked.

Shannon laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'll see you guys later." He smiled.

He backed away as Gena got in the car. He waved at Nicole and Nicole waved at him. He stood there as Gena backed out of the apartment complex and drove off. Shannon sighed.

Just like that, he was alone.

* * *

 

Shannon sort of hated being alone. He got to thinking too much. Too much thinking usually got him into trouble. He was in the shower, getting ready to go over to Chris's house for band practice.

He stood under the spray, his eyes closed, arms wrapped around himself.

Gena was a nice girl. Gena was practically his best friend. They laughed together, she was the mother of his child, they were pretty nice to each other, they got along pretty great.

But that's pretty much all she was to him, a best friend. They hardly fucked. It was something the two never spoke about. Gena appeared to be happy, Shannon appeared to be happy, and that was that.

Every now and then, they would ask each other. Maybe on special occasions such as birthdays or holidays. Shannon honestly didn't care if they had sex or not. He furrowed his brows as he wiped water out of his face as he stared at the shower floor.

This wasn't normal. They were not normal. Shannon's conscience ate at him. Shannon wasn't fucking normal.

Shannon thought about his life before Gena and Nicole came along. Shannon had deep dark desires that Gena couldn't meet for him.

Before Gena came along, Shannon was fucking around with men. Shannon's heart rate picked up as he thought about it. She had no idea. No one did, he kept his personal life secret.

He got fucked up that one night and it must have been fate that he met Gena. He would have never fucked a girl. That was the only reason he fucked Gena, was because he was fucked up on something.

For 4 years, Shannon suppressed his homosexual tendencies. It was getting harder and harder for him to do this. He fucking beat himself up about this.

His daughter was so precious. He fucking loved her. He felt like he was trapped though, with Gena and he was going to live the rest of his life bored and unhappy.

He frowned to himself when he thought about how he fucked Gena. He always made her get on her knees and he got behind her. He put his hand to his forehead. He always pretended she was a dude. That was the only way he could get through fucking her.

Shannon had a headache. All of these thoughts were flowing into his brain at once. He did what he always did when this happened, he blocked it out; or at least he tried. He started washing himself.

He had to forget about this. He had to forget about his desires. It wasn't about him anymore. He had to be there for his child. He didn't want his child being fucked up like he had, or still was, fucked up.

Shannon would just have to be unhappy for the rest of his life. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He loved his daughter dearly but if he could go back in time, he wouldn't have let himself fall into this path.

He couldn't help but break down in the shower. He sobbed, his hands on his face as he let the tears out. He did this from time to time. I helped him feel better, it was refreshing. He was nearly pruned once he finally got out of the shower.

Shannon felt screwed up. He had not been on the scene in so long that all the gay people he used to know had drifted out of his life. He was living a normal, boring life.

Shannon was so fucking bored.

Shannon got around and finally went out to band practice to meet up with the guys, leaving all of his evil thoughts behind him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you take you're coffee straight black? Or do you like to add milk and sugar to it!?" Layne yelled at Shannon. Shannon was confused. He frowned. "What!? That's fucking random...I don't know, I don't drink coffee!" He laughed nervously. Layne rolled his eyes.

Shannon got through band practice, putting on a smile and faking like he was happy so the guys wouldn't bug him. Shannon wasn't happy though. He started having this shit on his mind constantly now. It scared him. He didn't know what to do or how to deal with it.

This was his life now. There seemed to be no way out. Shannon decided to go to the local bar that night to drown his sorrows. He still liked to drink occasionally, but he had calmed down alot since his daughter was born. He took opportunities like this to hang out at the local tavern.

* * *

Shannon sat at the bar, staring down at the table idly. He sipped his beer and sighed, resting his face in his hand, his elbow propped up on the table. He twirled his beer bottle around on the table with his other hand. He started having miserable thoughts again when he felt a presence beside him.

He glanced over to see a tall and skinny man. He squeezed at the bar between Shannon and a person on the other side of Shannon. The bar was packed that night and it was noisy. Their arms were almost touching.

Shannon felt an odd sensation, like a shivering feeling. He put his bottle to his lips as he continued staring at the man as he flagged down the bartender. His hair was short and spiky and blue. Shannon couldn't help but smirk to notice that the short goatee covering his chin was dyed the same color as his hair. He was wearing a black buttoned up shirt that had a floral design on it. Shannon looked up to his face again, the bottle between his lips, just there, he not sipping.

Shannon could feel his heart skip as he studied the shape of the man's face. His sideburns were perfectly shaped, earrings were in his ears, he had a sunburst necklace around his neck. That shirt was unbuttoned a little low, some of his chest exposed. Shannon's breath caught in his throat.

He was carried away with his staring. He got caught. The man's brows were furrowed a bit and he turned his head, looking at Shannon.

Shannon's face turned 20 shades of red as he quickly snapped his head forward, bringing his bottle down to the bar in a clink that couldn't be heard because of all the noise.

"Hey there!" Shannon heard a voice over the noise.

Shannon's heart raced. He was scared to look over. He felt stupid and embarrassed. He didn't know why. He ignored the voice.

"Hey!" He felt a hand tap his bare shoulder.

He shivered a bit and looked back over at the man. Shannon was taken aback. He turned his head to see a gentle, smiling face looking back at him. Shannon was in awe at the beauty of this man. His eyes were crystal blue. His smirk was beautiful. His lips were pouty and pink.

Shannon stared at him again.

He furrowed his brows.

"Are you okay man? Geez can you talk? Are you fucked on something? I want some of whatever you're on!" The guy spoke to Shannon, a smirk on his face.

Shannon couldn't help but blush as the man spoke to him.

"No...sorry! Um...I'm just thinking a bit here...Hey!" Shannon yelled back at him over the noise.

"How the fuck can you think in here? It's so noisy!" The man yelled back at him.

Shannon shrugged, sipping his beer.

"Jesus..am I ever gonna get a fucking beer!?" The man complained, tapping the table.

Shannon chuckled a bit, his bottle still lingering at his lips. He glanced back over at the man who was looking over the bar with furrowed brows.

"Their a tad slammed tonight...guess they can't keep up!" Shannon leaned over and smirked at the man.

"Tell me about it!" The man smirked.

Shannon smiled when the man exchanged harsh words with the bartender, shoving his money at him and snatching the beer from his hands. He sipped the beer and looked at Shannon, his expression changing back to normal.

"There's no such thing as fuckin' good service anymore!" He yelled.

Shannon nodded.

"I'm Layne. Nice to meet you...what's your name!?" He yelled at Shannon.

Shannon blushed. Layne? That was a fucking sexy name! Shannon cursed himself. Why was he thinking like this? This wasn't a queer bar.

"My name's Shannon!" Shannon yelled back at him.

Shannon smiled at him and he smiled big, showing his teeth at Shannon. Shannon's smile faded for a second. Perfect, white, straight. Shannon shifted on his barstool.

"Shannon huh? That's different. I fucking love that name for a guy! You're one of a kind!" Layne yelled at Shannon, sipping his beer.

Shannon watched as those lips wrapped around that rim of the bottle. He blinked and smiled at this Layne fellow.

"Well Shannon's my middle name...my first name's Richard! I go by Shannon though!" Shannon smiled.

Shannon cursed internally. Why the fuck would this dude care?

"I like Shannon better...Shannon!" Layne smiled.

Shannon blushed again. Dammit why couldn't he stop doing that?

Layne held his hand out. Shannon looked at it for a moment. He had rings on each finger. His fingernails were neat and clean. Shannon shook his head and held his hand out, touching Layne's hand, shaking Layne's hand.

Shannon's face felt hot as their hands touched. He lingered for a moment, not on purpose and pulled his hand away. Layne was smiling at him.

"So Shannon, do you live around here?" Layne asked, turning around, facing the bar, sipping his beer.

He had to stand because there were no seats available.

"Yeah. Just a few minutes down the road in the Heritage Apartments!" Shannon yelled over the noise.

"That's cool. I live around here too...how come I've never seen you here before? I come here alot!" Layne replied.

"I don't know, I don't really come here that much!" Shannon replied.

"So what do you do Shannon?" Layne asked.

Their arms were practically touching. Shannon was wearing a black tank top and he could feel the fabric of Layne's shirt.

"Oh, I'm a musician!" Shannon yelled.

Layne kept saying his name. Shannon felt that was odd. Shannon usually didn't say someone's name much when he first met them. He waited until he knew them better.

"No shit? A musician? What do you play?" Layne asked, turning his head and looking at him.

That cheshire smile was on his face again.

"I'm a singer! I play guitar!" Shannon blushed.

"Fuck...we have the same job!" Layne smiled.

Shannon's eyes widened. He couldn't help but smile.

"No fucking way, you sing and play guitar too?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah. How fucking cool is that? The one person I decide to talk to tonight has the same shit in common with me! Fucking awesome!" Layne smiled.

Shannon must have been a tomato.

"Why's your hair blue!?" Shannon asked.

Layne smirked, finishing his beer. "I don't know. I like blue?"

Shannon laughed lightly, looking at the table. They were silent for a moment, the noise of the bar louder than ever. Shannon flinched when he felt smooth, calloused fingers moving across his collar bone.

He looked over to see Layne pulling back, startled. Shannon bit his lip.

"Fuck! Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you! You daydream alot! What are you daydreaming about? Something sexy!?" Layne smirked jokingly.

Shannon couldn't breath. He stared at Layne, brow slightly furrowed. The way Layne was talking to him...it was weird. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I was just looking at that tattoo you have there! What is that!?" Layne asked, squinting his eyes and leaning closer to Shannon.

Shannon looked down at his chest, shivering when he saw Layne's fingers reconnecting to his skin and gently running along the tattoo.

"Um...their cock roaches. It's a cockroach necklace!" Shannon's voice cracked.

Luckily there was a lot of noise in the bar.

"What the hell does it mean?" Layne smirked.

His fingers lingered for a while before he pulled away. Shannon felt hot when he touched him. The way he touched him, it was so gentle. Shannon had a pooling feeling in his stomach.

"It was just totally random! I fucking hate cockroaches. I guess it's supposed to be ironic?" Shannon smiled.

"You've got alot of tats it looks like...what's this one on your wrist!?" Layne yelled, grabbing Shannon's wrist and pulling it to his face, studying the detail.

"Just something tribal. It was my first tattoo. I saw it and I liked it, so I got it!" Shannon blushed.

Layne looked at him and smiled. Shannon slowly pulled his hand away from Layne's hands and they sat/stood there in silence again, the noise enveloping them.

Shannon felt hot. He felt anxious. He couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He looked back over at Layne and Layne was finishing his one beer and he set the bottle down. Shannon blushed as he reached over and took Layne's hand.

Layne whipped his head over at Shannon, smirking and raising a brow.

What the fuck are you doing Shannon? Are you trying to get your fucking ass kicked?

Shannon couldn't lie to himself. This Layne, he was fucking sexy. He was fucking attractive.

Shannon was turned in his seat, holding Layne's hand with both hands, studying his rings.

"You wear alot of rings!" Shannon exclaimed.

He ran his finger over them. A mood ring, a skull ring, a silver band, a tribal ring. Shannon looked back at the silver ring.

"You married!?" Shannon asked, pressing on the silver ring, still holding onto Layne's hand.

Layne laughed.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed. "You married!?" He asked.

Shannon smiled and shook his head. He refrained from mentioning his situation. He wasn't sure, but it seemed as if something was happening here.

Shannon looked into Layne's eyes, still holding his hand. Layne's eyes bore into him. Shannon was freaking internally. He got scared. He let go of Layne's hand and turned around, staring down at the bar again.

A few seconds later, Shannon shivered when he felt lips against his ear.

"Let me ask you a question, how do you take your coffee?"

"What?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed, leaning away from Layne.

Layne was squinting his eyes at him. He stared at Shannon intensely again. Shannon's heart was racing.

"Do you take you're coffee straight black? Or do you like to add milk and sugar to it!?" Layne yelled at Shannon.

Shannon was confused. He frowned.

"What!? That's fucking random...I don't know, I don't drink coffee!" He laughed nervously.

Layne rolled his eyes. Shannon stared back down at the table, his face red as all hell.

His eyes fell closed and he shivered again as he felt those lips brush against his ear again.

"I'm not gonna lie. I think your fucking sexy!"

Shannon was gonna fall out on the fucking floor of the bar right there. He quickly turned his head, looking at Layne, eyes widened.

Layne was smirking at him, a seductive look in his eyes. He raised his brows at him. Shannon just stared at him in awe.

Layne leaned in again, Shannon quickly turning his head, scared.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you Shannon. I'm getting this vibe from you that you like men. If I'm wrong, don't sweat it. I'll leave you alone. I know it pisses people off when folks assume their gay...I'll never bother you again if you're not into men...but fuck, you sure are attractive. I'd like to get out of here and get to know you better if you don't mind..."

Shannon's eyes fell closed, his throat felt like it was closing up. His chest started rising and falling rapidly.

He couldn't fucking believe this. Was he fucking dreaming? Another gay guy? Here? At this bar? And he fucking had eyes for him? How the fuck could he tell Shannon liked men!? Shannon had been suppressing that for years now! Shannon sat there, lost in his mind, not knowing what to say to the man.

Meanwhile, Layne stared at the man sitting at the bar. He furrowed his brows. He sighed. He patted Shannon on the back. He figured he had read Shannon wrong.

"Sorry dude. I'll see you around then." Layne replied.

He backed away from the bar and started to walk away.

Meanwhile Shannon sat there, brain still processing. He quickly thought about Gena, about his daughter.

He thought about himself. How unhappy he was. He quickly realized, this might be his chance. This could be his chance to be happy.

Fuck it. Fuck it all. He wanted to be happy. It's not like he and Gena fucked anyway. He was only with her to help raise Nicole.

Shannon jumped up, looking around. It had only been a few seconds. His heart beat fast. He couldn't see that blue hair anywhere. Layne had gotten away fast!

Shannon pushed through the crowd in the bar. He desperately started calling the man's name. He only knew his first name.

"Layne!? Layne!" Shannon called.

He made his way out of the bar, blindly calling the man's name. People were looking at him funny. He didn't give a fuck. His stomach churned with anticipation. Fuck he couldn't have gotten this far in such a small amount of time could he?

"Layne!?" Shannon stood there in the night.

He frowned. He felt a burning feeling in his chest, a feeling like he had been dumped or something. This was stupid. Why was he fucking freaking out like this? What the fuck was he doing?

He fucking blew it. He fucking had his chance and he fucking blew it. Shannon felt a lump forming in his throat. The man was gone. He would probably never see him again and he would just resume his normal, boring, suppressed life.

Shannon turned around, looking down, about to go back into the bar. He needed a whole bottle of Jack Daniels. Fuck this shit, this miserable feeling.

He took two steps before he collided with someone.

"Fuck!" He heard the other person say.

Shannon opened his eyes to see a familiar face with black shades covering his eyes.

They said each others names at the same time. Layne removed his shades, looking down at Shannon, brows furrowed.

"Why'd you leave the bar so fast?" Shannon asked, pouting.

His heart was racing. He felt desperate.

Layne stared at him, brows furrowed.

"Well I put the offer on the table...you didn't say nothing."

Shannon melted. Outside, away from the noise, his voice came out like silk. It was deep and smooth.

"I was just shocked...I mean, I didn't think there was anyone else here...I mean, I'm just nervous..." Shannon stuttered.

Layne laughed lightly, pinning his shades on his shirt. He put his hand on Shannon's shoulder.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Why are you so nervous?" Layne asked softly.

"It's been a while is all. I mean, I didn't expect this...I fucking want to so bad...I mean I've been out of the game for a while man...I-"

Layne chuckled at Shannon's nervousness. He stepped closer to Shannon, putting a ring fingered hand around Shannon's cheek, his thumb rubbing over Shannon's bottom lip.

Shannon immediately shut up and looked at the man, not being able to breath.

"Hey listen Shannon, it's alright. Calm down. This is fucking cool how we found each other. I really wanna get to know you. You seem so fucking cool...but at the same time, it's been a while for me too...and I fucking need this..." Layne said softly.

Shannon darted his tongue out, running it over Layne's thumb that was brushing over his lip. He was nearly shivering. He was fucking solid. He fucking wanted this too.

"Jesus Shannon...let's go to my car. I think I better get you first...calm down..." Layne chuckled.

Shannon was gonna fucking cry. He took Layne's hand as Layne led him to his car.

He was fucking here, with this man. They were going to "get to know each other a little better."

Shannon didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He would just roll with the punches.

Layne led them over to a black sports car with tinted windows.

"This is your fucking car?" Shannon exclaimed loudly.

Layne chuckled, unlocking it with his keyring.

"Yeah..." He said shyly.

He got in and then opened the passengers door for Shannon.

"Come on in Shannon..." Layne replied seductively, looking up at Shannon.

Shannon stood there, his body on fire. His adrenaline rushing through his veins. He sighed shakily as he climbed into the car and shut the door. Layne pressed the lock on his side and the car doors locked.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey...hey relax Shannon...you're so nervous...it's so cute. Is this you're first time or something?" Layne asked, reaching over and putting his hand on Shannon's thigh.

The car was dark. The interior was black leather. Layne put the key in the ignition and turned it halfway, the dashboard lighting up. There was a streetlight outside that barely illuminated the car. Layne's car had that new car smell. Shannon noticed a pine tree air freshner hanging from the rear view mirror.

He was nervous. He fiddled with a loose string hanging from his tank top as Layne fumbled with his stereo.

"You into Soundgarden?" Layne asked, picking up an IPOD and going through the songs.

"Yeah. Their cool." Shannon said softly.

Layne smiled and turned on their album "Down on the Upside." He smiled and bobbed his head to the beat of "Pretty Noose" as it started.

Shannon smiled a little, staring at the lights on the dashboard.

"I don't mean to be too forward Shannon, but you're so fucking cute. God damn, you made my heart stop when I first looked at you." Layne said softly, turning the music down a bit.

Shannon's face was red. He stretched nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Hey...hey relax Shannon...you're so nervous...it's so cute. Is this you're first time or something?" Layne asked, reaching over and putting his hand on Shannon's thigh.

Shannon slowly put his hand on top of Layne's. His insides were burning. The feeling of another man's skin drove him wild. He could feel Layne's rings digging into his hand as he touched him.

"No...I mean I've fucked guys before...that was a long time ago though. It's been years. I'm a little nervous..." Shannon said softly.

Layne laughed lightly.

"Fuck? Shannon I thought we were just gonna blow each other." Layne smirked, pulling his hand away, taking his sunglasses off of his shirt and reaching up at the top of the car, opening a compartment and shoving them in there, closing it.

Shannon had his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Shannon...I was only joking. I mean, if you want to fuck...we can. I'd like to do that. If we fucked...how would you want it to go down?" Layne asked seductively.

Shannon slowly removed his hands from his face, putting his hands in his lap.

"I wanna fuck you. I want my um...I wanna put it in you." Shannon was nervous and turned on.

He fucking craved this. He hadn't spoken like this out loud in a long time.

Layne chuckled.

"Your car is really nice Layne." Shannon said nervously, his hands in his lap.

Layne leaned over. Shannon shivered. He could feel Layne's breath on his neck.

"You're lips are very nice Shannon..."

Shannon let out a giggle. He put his hand to his mouth, his other hand still shielding his hardened crotch.

"I swear I was thinking the same thing about your lips..." Shannon said, looking down, putting his other hand over his hand that was over his crotch.

Shannon's nervousness was turning Layne on. He was acting like a virgin.

Layne's hand snaked down to Shannon's thigh again. His hand collided with Shannon's hands that were covering his crotch.

"Hey...take those hands away..." Layne said softly.

Shannon let out a shaky breath as Layne's lips brushed against his neck. Layne kept trying to shove Shannon's hands away with his own.

"Shannon...stop being fucking scared...just kiss me. Are you afraid to kiss me?" Layne asked softly.

"No. I'm not scared!" Shannon frowned a little.

He moved his hands away from his crotch, turning his head. Shannon jumped as Layne's lips met his and Layne's hand fell over his crotch, palming it.

Shannon gasped into the kiss, arching his hips into Layne's hand a bit. The car was really hot. He was really hot.

Layne pulled away from Shannon's lips, his hand still moving against Shannon's crotch.

"Shannon, I can feel the fucking heat coming off of you..." Layne smirked. "Undo your pants...take it out for me."

Shannon nodded, chest moving up and down rapidly. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He reached down, eagerly undoing his shorts and unzipping them, pulling his erection out of his boxers.

"Let's take this up a notch, I wanna taste your tongue in my mouth..." Layne said seductively.

"Alright." Shannon squeaked as Layne moved closer to him.

Shannon's eyes fell closed as Layne's lips reconnected with his. Layne's tongue darted out and ran across Shannon's bottom lip, before moving up and pressing between them. Shannon slowly parted his lips, his teeth. He shivered when he felt Layne's warm tongue enter his mouth. Shannon moaned into the kiss. Layne tasted so good. Shannon was gonna cum before Layne even had the chance to suck him off.

Layne smirked as they gently lapped their tongues together. His hand had found its way to Shannon's rock hard erection. Layne wrapped his hand around it, pumping it. He groaned into the kiss as he felt Shannon's cock. Shannon furrowed his brow, he reached over, putting his hand on Layne's chest, pushing him lightly.

Layne pulled off of Shannon, breathing hard.

"What is it Shannon?" Layne asked breathlessly.

"Please take your rings off. It feels weird." Shannon requested.

Layne blushed now.

"Shit...I'm sorry...I totally forgot...I was lost in the moment...yeah...."

Shannon sat back and watched as Layne pulled each ring off of his both his hands, throwing them into a cup holder, each one clinking as it hit.

"Better." Layne mumbled, hesitating.

He reached up and turned the roof light on in the car. Shannon blushed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanna see your dick. Move your hand...let me see!" Layne replied leaning over and looking.

Shannon blushed, moving his hand out of the way, holding his dick with his other hand so Layne could look at it.

"Fuck you're big...god damn...stroke it for me." Layne practically drooled.

"What?" Shannon blushed.

"C'mon Shannon, jerk off a little bit for me." Layne nearly whispered.

Shannon hesitated, biting his lip. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and started moving it up and down, squeezing his tip each time his hand glided towards it.

"God yes...you're so fucking hot." Layne mumbled.

He cut the light back off.

"You want me to keep going?" Shannon asked softly.

"Yes...keep fucking going..." Layne said softly.

He leaned back over, reattaching his mouth to Shannon's. Shannon moaned as their tongues danced, and he kept jerking himself off. Shannon was close, he could feel it. This was so hot. He was making out with a hot guy, in the guy's fast car. Shannon whimpered into Layne's mouth, shaking a bit.

Layne quickly pulled away from Shannon. The windows of the car were fogged up at this point. Layne slapped Shannon's hand. Shannon looked down, his chest rising and falling, sweat falling down the side of his head as Layne turned at an odd angle so he could bend over the gear shifter. Layne wrapped his own hand around Shannon's cock, his mouth over the tip. Shannon arched his back, moaning lightly as he felt Layne's lips suck his tip and Layne's hand squeeze and move up and down his shaft.

"Layne..." Shannon breathed, bucking his hips into the man's face.

Layne chuckled over his length and that was it for Shannon. The immense pleasure he was feeling from everything about this moment built up and an explosion happened in his groin. It was powerful. It knocked him back like a wrecking ball.

He saw stars as he spilled his load into Layne's mouth, leaning forward a bit. He whimpered and moaned and shaked, falling back against the seat as it quickly disappeared as fast as it came, leaving him feeling relaxed.

Layne could feel Shannon's cock start to go down. He pulled off of Shannon, looking over at him and wiping his mouth.

"Fuck that was so fucking hot Shannon. I fucking love the way you taste!" Layne smiled, moving back into his seat the proper way.

Shannon turned his head, trying to catch his breath. He laughed lightly.

"That was the best fucking orgasm I've had in a while..." Shannon said lazily, slumping down in his seat, his pants undone.

Layne bit his lip as he looked at him. He grabbed Shannon's wrist. Shannon sat back up lazily, looking over at Layne. Layne took Shannon's hand and placed it on his crotch.

"You feel that?" Layne asked.

"Yeah..." Shannon smiled lazily.

"I know you said you wanted to fuck me...and we'll get to that...but Shannon...I just gotta say. I wanna fuck you so bad. I wanna feel your ass. God damn you turn me on so fucking much." Layne said, pressing Shannon's hand into his crotch.

Shannon shifted in his seat. He pulled away and fixed his own pants. He ran his hands through his short choppy locks.

"Shannon, do you wanna go back to my place?" Layne asked, both hands on the steering wheel.

Shannon bit his lip. He crossed his arms.

"Uh, what about my car, won't it get towed? Maybe I should follow you there?" Shannon asked.

"Your car's fine, as long as you get it before noon tomorrow, it won't be towed. They do that for drunk people. I'll bring you back tomorrow before then. C'mon Shannon, what do you say, let's go right now. Let's go fuck." Layne replied.

"Um...okay. Sure, why not." Shannon smiled warmly.

"Fuck, great! I'm so fucking glad I met you!" Layne exclaimed, cranking the car up.

He shakily fumbled with his IPOD.

"I'm gonna let you hear one of my band's songs." Layne replied.

Layne was so hard. He couldn't wait to fuck Shannon. He turned the song on, "Sickman." He then put adjusted his seat and put the car in reverse, maneuvered out of the parking lot and put it in drive and sped off fast. Shannon squealed as they took off fast.

The song was loud and Layne's voice filled the car. Layne laughed loudly over the music, hitting the roof of his car as he drove fast down the Seattle street late at night.

Shannon smirked and shifted in his seat, reaching over and undoing Layne's pants. Layne smirked and raised a brow, looking down at Shannon and then at the road.

Shannon hadn't sucked a dick in a long time. He pulled Layne's erection out.

"Shannon babe...what the fuck?" Layne moaned lightly.

Shannon's ass was pressed against the passenger's window nearly as he was on his knees in his seat. He put his mouth around Layne's tip, sucking it.

"Jesus fucking Christ Shannon...you fucking bastard..." Layne moaned as he pressed the break, slowing down a little.

He concentrated on driving as Shannon's mouth played on his cock as he drove.

Shannon took more of Layne in his mouth, swallowing. He pulled off, pursing his lips around Layne's tip before he did, running his fist up and down Layne's shaft.

"I'm so fucking close Shannon...jesus keep fucking jerking me off. I want you to fucking drink that shit!" Layne cried out as Shannon hovered over his lap, his hand still beating his meat at an alarming rate.

They came to a stop light and Layne stopped the car kind of hard as he jerked his hips towards Shannon. Shannon opened his mouth over Layne's cock, moving his fist up and squeezing the tip. Shannon shifted and hit the IPOD and the IPOD hit the floor, shuffling and changing to HIM "Dark Secret Love." Layne moaned as he climaxed at the red light.

Shannon jumped as he felt the hot liquid hit his mouth. He quickly closed his mouth around Layne's cock, sucking the tip, milking Layne with his mouth.

Layne gripped the steering wheel tight, his eyes half lidded, his mouth agape as he continued on slowly through the red light. Cars passed them.

Shannon pulled off, wiping some of the cum from his chin, licking it off of his fingers.

"Yum...that tasted better than I remember." Shannon laughed lightly.

His heart was racing. He still couldn't believe he was here right now, doing this.

Layne let go of the wheel, shifting in his seat so he was steering with his knees for a moment as he fixed his pants, still coming down off of that orgasmic high. He quickly put both hands on the wheel and sat up right again, speeding up.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get to my place Shannon!" He exclaimed as they sped off.

Shannon sat back in his seat, putting his seat belt on. His heart raced, he was ready.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon goes home with Layne for the night.

It wasn't long before they pulled into Layne's driveway, and into his garage. It was dark in there as Layne turned the car off. He pressed another button on his key chain that made the garage door start to close. Shannon got out of the car, closing the door and standing there. Layne chuckled in the dark as he made his way over to the door to the house, feeling around on the wall for the light switch that went to the garage. He flipped it and a light came on. Shannon came up behind him, making sure to press his semi-hard crotch into Layne's ass. Layne smirked as he got the door unlocked and they went inside of the house. Layne shut the garage light off and closed the door back, locking it.

Shannon looked around Layne's house as Layne led him through the house. Layne had a nice, clean place. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. Shannon was quickly pulled into a bedroom. Layne threw his keys on his dresser, hopping around as he pulled his boots off, throwing them across the room carelessly and mumbling to himself. He walked out and down the hall and Shannon could hear a drawer being ripped open and fumbling.

Shannon blushed as he looked around Layne's room. It was neat and clean and the bed was huge. It was adorned with a leopard print comforter and Layne had a painting on his wall. Shannon looked over at his radio and his vanity. He had a nice room. Shannon bit his lip as he walked over to the bed, sitting down and slowly taking his shoes and socks off, sliding back on the bed and stretching his toes, waiting for Layne.

Layne reemerged, looking at Shannon laying on his bed and smirking.

"Turn the lamp on." Layne mumbled as he turned around, hopping around again as he pulled his own socks off, throwing them over to the clothes basket he had in there.

Once Layne heard the click of the lamp, he turned the main light off. He turned around, looking at Shannon as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt.

Shannon's breath caught in his throat as he saw Layne's toned torso peeking through the shirt.

Layne pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor as he made his way to the bed, crawling over to Shannon. Shannon stared at Layne's chest. He reached over, running his hands through the man's chest hair. He was so manly. His pecs were so perky. Shannon ran his hand over the left one. Layne shivered.

"C'mon babe, take your shirt off..." Layne smirked, reaching over and tugging Shannon's thin black tank top up.

Shannon blushed as he crossed his arms, pulling it up off him the rest of the way. Layne bit his lip, cursing to himself as he looked over Shannon's torso.

"Shit Shannon...your chest is so fucking smooth...do you wax?" Layne asked, pressing his lips to it, placing kisses all over Shannon's chest.

Shannon arched his back and bit his lip.

"No...nothing ever grew there...it's weird. I don't know." Shannon muttered.

Shannon laid back and Layne was on his side, lips still attached to Shannon's chest as he kissed up the side of Shannon's neck, throwing an arm over him. Layne kissed his way to Shannon's lips. Shannon put an arm on Layne's shoulder as they softly kissed, no tongue, lips brushing and lingering and sucking.

"God your flesh is so nice..." Layne breathed as he pulled away.

He backed away from Shannon, fumbling with his belt, undoing his pants and pushing them down, kicking them off of his feet. He wasted no time in sliding his underwear off, kicking them off as well. Layne ran a hand down his chest, stomach, down to his erection as he watched Shannon. Shannon was still laying down, looking over with lustful eyes as Layne started stroking himself in front of him.

"Take your clothes off Shannon..." Layne moaned, biting his lip, his eyes falling closed, his brows furrowing.

Shannon blushed and sat up slightly, undoing his shorts and sliding them and his boxers down at the same time. He felt shy as he put his hands over his crotch again, glancing over at Layne who by now had stopped stroking himself, smirking at Shannon. He crawled closer to Shannon, grabbing his wrist.

"Why don't you stop doing that? Let me see...I wanna see you Shannon..." Layne said softly tugging Shannon's wrist away from his lap.

Layne kissed Shannon's temple as he looked down at Shannon's erection, reaching over and putting his hand on it, pumping it with his fist a few times.

"Has anyone ever told you you're fucking beautiful?" Layne said lowly, pressing his nose into Shannon's short, choppy locks.

"No...thanks..." Shannon blushed.

Layne laid back on the bed, looking over at Shannon. Shannon looked down at him, unsure.

"Shannon...grind me for a second...come here...." Layne said slapping his thighs.

Shannon slowly got up on his knees and straddled Layne. Layne put his hands on Shannon's hips. He started bucking his hips up into Shannon's. Shannon bit his lip as he looked down at Layne, moving his own hips against Layne's. Shannon could feel their cocks rubbing against one another.

Layne looked straight into Shannon's eyes, biting his lip, puckering his lips at Shannon. He was a fucking dream. He was so fucking hot. Shannon's heart raced so fast, nearly out of his chest. His eyes diverted down back to Layne's chest. Layne's chest hair was such a turn on for Shannon. He was such a man.

Shannon had been secretly dreaming of this for years. He felt like he was out of his prison. He felt free right now.

He ran his hands down the sides of Layne's chest and torso. Layne's shape was sexy. He was shaped like a triangle. Shannon could not get over his perky pecs. He reached his hands up again and grabbed them, squeezing. They were tight and they were hard. Layne moaned, pursing his lips at Shannon as they moved together.

"Enough of this babe...I don't wanna cum yet...time to fuck!" Layne moaned, slapping Shannon's hips with his hands.

Shannon nodded, breathing hard as he got off of Layne, sitting on the bed. Layne got up, going over to his vanity and grabbing the lube he had fetched from his bathroom. He came back and jumped on the bed.

"All fours Shannon, now." Layne smiled.

Shannon giggled lightly, turning around and getting on his hands and knees for his new, interesting lover.

Layne couldn't resist as he got on his knees, coming up behind Shannon.

"Hold onto the bedframe Shannon..." Layne said softly.

Shannon reached his strong arms up and held onto the metal bedframe, holding himself up. He looked back at Layne. Layne moved back slightly, holding onto Shannon's hips as his tongue darted out, starting at Shannon's lower back.

Layne ran his tongue in a figure 8 over Shannon's lower back. Shannon shivered as he held onto the bedframe. Layne pulled off for a second.

"You're tattoos are a fucking turn on...what does this one mean?" Layne asked softly before reconnecting his tongue to Shannon's back, moving forward and leaning down, tracing the intricate design of Shannon's fish tat with his tongue. Shannon was shaking.

"It covers up a scar..." He moaned out.

"Oh yeah, how'd you get it? What happened?" Layne asked seductively, hands caressing Shannon's sides as he placed kisses all over Shannon's back before darting his tongue out again, licking figure 8's all over Shannon's back.

"Got in a fight...got cut...long time ago..." Shannon muttered.

"A fighter eh? I'm so turned on...fuckin' a..." Layne moaned lightly.

He moved back down to Shannon's lower back. He darted his tongue out again, looking up as Shannon's muscles flinched as he held onto the bedframe. Layne smirked as his eyes fell closed and he ran his tongue down further and further, stopping at the beginning of Shannon's crevice.

Layne moved his hands over to the supple cheeks, squeezing them and slapping. Shannon arched forward, moaning.

"God you're so fucking beautiful..." Layne muttered as he pulled the cheeks apart, having a look at Shannon's most secret areas.

Layne darted his tongue out again, running it down Shannon's crevice, and then back up again. He could feel Shannon shaking against him with anticipation.

"Layne...please..." Shannon moaned out.

Layne laughed lightly, his tongue still pressed against Shannon's crevice. He moved it down to Shannon's anus. He started rimming the man.

Layne moaned as he pressed his tongue against the tight hole, keeping Shannon's cheeks apart. Layne sucked on it and prodded it with his tongue, saliva flowing down Shannon's crevice.

Shannon was burning with pleasure. He wasn't even being penetrated or touching himself and he was burning with pleasure. His groin was on fire. He started moving his ass back into Layne's face, back and forth as Layne tongue prodded him.

"Layne...your touch...." Shannon could hardly get his words out.

Layne loved the teasing. He kept going, rubbing up and down Shannon's hips and thighs, his nose and tongue pressed between Shannon's cheeks.

Shannon's groin started throbbing. Shannon shook with pleasure. It was too much for him, he couldn't hold back. He cried out, gripping the bedframe tight, shaking it as he orgasmed on the bed beneath himself.

Layne pulled off of Shannon's ass, surprised, a trail of spit following his tongue and breaking apart a few centimeters away as he pulled away.

Layne wiped his mouth.

"Shannon...did you just cum?" Layne smirked.

"Yes..." Shannon said, hands falling from the bedframe, face buried in the pillows, hands on top of his head.

"Oh my god...that's so hot...I'm gonna fuck you right now....that okay?" Layne asked.

He giggled as Shannon nodded into the pillows. Layne bit his lip and grabbed the lube, following the usual routine. He took his time preparing Shannon, shoving one finger in, then adding another and scissoring. Shannon by then moved back up, holding onto the bedframe again, moving back against Layne's fingers.

This was real. Shannon was going to get fucked by a man. He fucking missed this. This was his desire.

Layne was almost ready, he lubed his cock. He was rock hard. He moved up to Shannon again, this time guiding his cock to Shannon's puckered opening.

Shannon shook with anticipation as he felt Layne's tip rubbing against his opening. Layne sighed loudly as he pushed into Shannon gently. Shannon was shaking, gripping the headboard tightly.

Layne bit his lip, brows furrowed as he slowly thrusted, forcing himself into Shannon even deeper. Eventually he was all the way in. He held onto Shannon's hips as he started fucking Shannon, looking down at his cock going in and out of Shannon's ass.

"God you're fucking tight Shannon. Tight fucking ass...I fucking love it!" Layne moaned lightly as he thrusted.

His eyes fell closed as he fucked Shannon. Shannon enjoyed the feeling of Layne's skin against him. He pushed back on the man, wanting him to go as deep within him as possible.

"Harder..." Shannon moaned.

"What?" Layne breathed as he fucked Shannon.

"I said harder Layne...fucking harder! Fuck me hard!" Shannon moaned, dropping from the headboard, resting his hands on the pillows, his head dropping.

Layne bit his lip as he started slamming into Shannon, their skin slapping together. He could feel his testicles slamming against Shannon's skin. Layne started feeling that familiar pang in his groin. It was coming.

Shannon was pushing his ass back on Layne. The bed was shaking and their breathing was loud.

Shannon put his hands on his head again, his face buried in the pillows again. He was practically drooling in the pillow. He fucking loved this. Layne watched, brows furrowed his pleasure building up as Shannon put his hands back on the bed, lifting himself up slightly as Layne was fucking him. Layne saw one of Shannon's arms dissapear underneath him.

Layne moaned when he saw Shannon's shoulder flexing. He could hear Shannon's obscenities as he jerked himself off.

"Fuck me...god yes oh god so good....fuck yes...fuck baby...god!"

Curse words and obscenties were just rolling off of Shannon's tongue as Layne fucked his ass.

Layne jumped, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through him. He closed his eyes tight as he shook with one final thrust. He pulled out quickly, looking down and jerking himself fast as he came all over the back of Shannon's thighs, whimpering and moaning.

He breathed loudly as he sat there on his knees, on Shannon's lower legs as Shannon moaned lightly. It wasn't long before Shannon came again...silently, breathing hard and lightly moaning.

Layne was breathing hard, watching him, smirking to himself.

He moved off of Shannon. Shannon stay there, on all fours, head buried in the pillow as he breathed hard.

Layne grabbed some napkins and came back over, wiping the cum off of Shannon's legs and throwing the tissues in the trash. He wiped his dick off and disposed of that tissue as well.

"C'mon Shannon...move so I can pull the comforter back..." Layne breathed.

Shannon lazily backed up, sitting on his ass finally. His eyes were heavy. He was out of it. Layne chuckled as he got under the sheets and blanket. He pulled Shannon's side back.

"C'mon Shannon, get under with me." Layne smirked.

Shannon stood up lazily, crawling back in the bed under the comforter with Layne.

Shannon had a content smile on his face. Layne slid closer to him, putting his arm around Shannon and pressed his lips to Shannon's.

"Feeling good?" Layne smirked.

"God yes...I can't remember the last time I had so many orgasms in one night...fuck Layne...you're awesome..." Shannon said lazily.

Layne couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face. He ran his fingers through Shannon's hair. He watched Shannon as Shannon tried to fight sleep.

Shannon felt so fucking content. Nothing could bother him at this moment. He was free. He felt so fucking good about himself. He felt complete at that very moment. He never wanted it to end. It had all happened so fast.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep under Layne's silky sheets was Layne's soft lips pressed to his.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon lays it all out on the table for Layne.

Shannon stirred. He felt soft hands roaming his skin. He cuddled closer to a warm body. He sighed, nuzzling his face into a chest full of hair.

He was content until the phone started ringing. He was startled awake as he felt the body move away from him. He hear lip smacking and a phone click as it was picked up.

Shannon opened his eyes and blinked. He yawned.

"Hello? Hey man...what? No you can't fucking come over...because....no don't fucking come over here!" Layne exclaimed into the phone.

Shannon lay on the pillow, looking up at Layne. He blinked as he watched Layne on the phone. Memories of the previous night flowed into his brain. His stomach pooled with warmth. The things they had done, the needs that had been fulfilled. Shannon bit his lip and smiled to himself.

"Look. Okay I have someone over so you can't come over...noo...yes...I don't know. Look I'm gonna get off the phone now. I'll see you...Monday. Yeah! Fuck you Jerry! Bye!" Layne spoke into the phone and hung it up.

Layne looked down at Shannon.

"Morning Shannon." Layne smiled, running his hands through Shannon's hair.

Shannon blinked slowly, looking up at the man. Layne sunk back down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. He slid closer to Shannon, pressing his lips to his in a morning kiss. Shannon pulled away, smacking his lips together.

"I don't feel very fresh right now Layne..." He said, reaching up and putting a hand over his mouth.

Layne laughed lightly.

"Shannon I don't care. Kiss me." Layne smiled.

Shannon blushed and leaned in, kissing Layne. He reached up as he tilted his head slightly as their tongues touched, running his hands through blue disheveled hair. Shannon fucking loved waking up to this. Layne was fucking awesome.

"You wanna go eat breakfast or something? We got a few more hours yet until the bar starts calling tow trucks to get the cars parked there." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled and nodded shyly. He bit his lip, reaching his hand up and putting it over his mouth again.

"I'm embarrassed." Shannon said softly.

"Why?" Layne asked, brows furrowed slightly.

"I'll be wearing my clothes from last night. I don't have a change of clothes."

"Well I'll wear my clothes from last night too." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled at Layne.

"C'mon, let's get up and get around. You taking a shower?" Layne asked.

Shannon nodded. They both sat up in the bed.

"Bathroom's down the hall. Use whatever you want that I got. I don't care." Layne smiled at Shannon.

Shannon hesitantly got up. Layne reached over and slapped his ass as he started to walk away. Shannon blushed.

Shannon walked down the hall to Layne's bathroom. He went in and closed the door behind him, going to Layne's bathtub and messing with the knobs, figuring out how to turn the water on and get it right and start the shower.

Shannon closed his eyes and smiled to himself in the shower. He used Layne's shampoo and Layne's body wash. Images of the events the previous night flooded his mind. He was so fucking happy at that moment. He didn't stay in the shower too long. He got out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He gargled some of Layne's mouthwash and spit it out. He used Layne's comb to comb his hair. It fell in a part and curled at the ends anyway.

He opened the door and walked down the hall and back into Layne's room where Layne was replacing the comforter with another leopard print one, slightly different in color.

"Hey, feel good?" Layne smirked, walking over to Shannon and slowly undoing the towel, cupping his privates.

Shannon blushed and moved his hands away.

"Yes..."

"My turn...I'll be back." Layne smirked, kissing Shannon's cheek before walking out.

Shannon looked around Layne's room before fetching his clothes and putting them back on. He sat on the edge of the bed and tied his shoes. He sat there, smiling to himself as he heard Layne singing in the shower.

Shannon was looking forward to breakfast with Layne. He wanted to get to know him better.

Get to know him better.

Shannon's mind started to wander again. Shannon sat there, feeling an anxious feeling in his chest. He wondered what this was between them.

Did Layne really like him? Or did Layne just want to fuck him? Shannon wrapped his arms around himself as he sat there, lost in his mind.

He didn't notice when Layne came back in the room. Layne put on his underwear from the previous night so Shannon wouldn't feel so bad. He picked up his shirt from the previous night and put it back on, buttoning it up as he came back over to Shannon. He stood in front of Shannon and tapped his foot against his leg.

"What ya thinkin' about babe?" Layne asked, smiling.

Shannon sighed and looked up at Layne. Layne furrowed his brow and sat on the bed beside Shannon, throwing an arm around him.

"What is it?" Layne asked.

Shannon looked down at his hands, linking his fingers together.

"Layne, last night was fucking great. It was the best night I've ever had in a long time." Shannon started.

"Uh huh..." Layne said, brows furrowed.

"It's just...I mean, do you see us going anywhere? Or do you just wanna be fuck buddies? I mean...what do you want from me?" Shannon stuttered, looking down.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair. He felt like an ass bringing this shit up on the 2nd day he ever known this guy. He needed to know. He needed to go ahead and tell him. He didn't want things to be fucked up from the start.

Layne was silent. Shannon sighed and looked over at Layne. Layne smiled at him.

"I want to get to know you Shannon. I think this thing can go somewhere. I mean, we hardly know each other...but I could see us together in the near future." Layne smiled warmly.

Shannon sighed, putting his face in his hands. Layne didn't understand what was going on with the man. He sat there silently and awkwardly and then he started hearing Shannon sob lightly.

"Shannon? Shannon what's wrong? Talk to me..." Layne said, trying to pull Shannon's hands away from his face.

"I've gotta tell you something Layne. I'm gonna tell you this up front. I really want to fucking be with you too, so I need to be fucking clear about where we stand up front." Shannon sniffled, wiping his eyes.

Layne furrowed his brows. He was confused.

Shannon looked over at Layne and looked into his eyes. Layne stared back with just as much intensity and ran his hand through Shannon's hair.

"Layne, I have a daughter." Shannon began.

Layne processed this and then smiled warmly.

"Shannon...that's okay. What can I do about that? I can't help that. I can adapt. How old is she?" Layne said softly.

Shannon smiled. "She's 4. She's a trip."

Layne chuckled lightly, holding Shannon's hands. "We can work around that. Is that it Shannon? That's not something to worry about. I really fucking like you. I haven't been in a relationship in a while and I really like you. I can adjust."

Shannon's eyes watered again, tears pouring down his face.

"Shannon? I don't understand why you're crying." Layne pouted.

"She and her mom, they live with me. Their away from home right now, visiting her mom's mother." Shannon said, looking down.

Layne bit his lip. Shannon looked over at him and sniffled.

"What do you mean her mom lives with you?" Layne asked softly.

"It's complicated Layne, but she's living with me. And we're kind of...I mean, in her eyes...but in my eyes...Layne it's very complicated...and I can explain over breakfast!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne blinked, pulling away from Shannon. He processed Shannon's jumbled words.

"Just what the fuck are you trying to tell me Shannon?" Layne asked, seriously.

Shannon sniffled, wiping the tears that kept falling from his eyes.

"I've been with my girlfriend ever since my daughter was born. Layne I swear to you, she's more like my best friend than my girlfriend. It's a long story of how we came together...I was never into girls...this shit just sort of happened. When I met you last night, I thought it was a fucking dream Layne. I never thought I would have the opportunity to be with a man ever again.

Layne it's what I want, to be with man, to be with you, that's what I want I swear. I just wanted to go ahead and tell you this before we started anything. I just want you to know what you're getting into..." Shannon sniffled.

"Why don't you just...break up with her? It's not like she's your wife..." Layne said softly.

"It's not that easy Layne. She's the mother of my child. I just can't, I'm scared for my daughter. Having divorced parents sucks." Shannon stuttered.

"But your not married to her. You wouldn't be getting a divorce..." Layne said softly.

"I'm just scared to break it off with her, okay? If we get more serious...maybe I'll just go ahead and do it...do you still want to be with me now? I completely understand if you don't." Shannon said, sniffling and looking down.

Layne was silent. He sighed. Shannon's heart rate beat fast. He put his hands over his face again and sobbed.

Eventually Layne gave in, sliding closer to Shannon. He wrapped his arms around the man.

"Shannon...Shannon I still want to give this a shot. I do. This definitely complicates things. But I really like you. We have so much in common from what I already know about you. I wanna get to know you better. Shannon it's okay. I'm still here. I can wait for you, when you're ready to go through that. I'll be right here by your side." Layne replied.

Shannon sniffled and wrapped his arms around Layne.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Shannon cried.

"Shannon...let's go eat breakfast. Get yourself together. Everything will be alright. We'll work through it. You can explain everything to me over breakfast." Layne assured the man.

Shannon sniffled, burying his face in Layne's neck.

"I can't believe you're being so nice about this. This is a complicated situation I've gotten myself into..if it wasn't for my daughter, I wouldn't stay." Shannon rambled on.

Layne still wasn't fully understanding. He hugged Shannon and nodded. He wasn't sure what he was doing either. Shannon pretty much just told him that he had a girlfriend. Was he fucking her? He was definitely sleeping in the same bed as her. Layne really liked Shannon though. Shannon was cute, and they laughed alot last night and had a really good time. He wanted that. He wanted a companion. He really felt in his heart that Shannon was it.

Once Shannon got himself together, they rolled out, heading for a place to eat breakfast and talk.

* * *

Shannon and Layne sat in the diner, waiting for their food to be brought out to them. Shannon smiled at Layne and Layne smiled at him. The two conversed briefly, getting to know each other better, talking about their bands and their hobbies and their lives. Shannon and Layne got along really well. Layne Really liked Shannon. He kept wanting to see Shannon, no matter what the cost. Shannon explained to him his situation with Gena.

Shannon explained how he used to do drugs and party. To Shannon's surprise, Layne also used to do drugs. It was so weird how much stuff they had in common. It was as if they were meant for each other.

Shannon explained to Layne how Gena was pretty much a groupie at one of his band's shows, how he was fucked up and how she came onto him after the show. Nicole was an accident. A precious accident.

Shannon explained to Layne how he always liked men and how he had stopped messing with them as soon as Gena revealed she was pregnant. Shannon explained how miserable he'd felt in his "relationship" with Gena for the past few years. Gena seemed happy, but now Shannon could openly admit it. He wasn't happy. He explained how he was scared how it would affect Nicole if he officially split up with Gena.

They had a long and meaningful conversation at the diner. Shannon pretty much promised Layne that he was gonna eventually break up with Gena.

Layne was willing to wait for him.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to hang out with Layne and then he was gonna go to a gig that Layne's band was playing at. Shannon turned to go out of the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet and his keys from the bedroom and he was making his way through the apartment when all of a sudden he heard Gena call his name. "Shannon!" Shannon stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her, brows furrowed. "What?" He asked. "Where ya going?" She asked, putting her blonde hair behind her ears.

A ring fingered hand ran through soft, short choppy locks. Raspy moans could be heard being emitted from soft pink lips that slid back and forth over a shaft with expert ease. Shannon's cheeks were puffed out and he was on his knees in the garage, Layne leaned against Shannon's car, britches down at his ankles, pressing his hand on Shannon's head as Shannon sucked him off.

Layne closed his eyes, biting his lip as he pulled at Shannon's short hair, bucking his hips into his mouth. Shannon's hands were reached up, kneading Layne's testicles as he worked Layne's shaft with his mouth.

Shannon had ended up shacking up with Layne the whole weekend. It was one of the greatest weekends of his life. It ended too fast. He had to get home before Gena and his daughter got back home. He had completely lost track of time, it was already sunset. He and Layne couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Shanny...fuck Shanny!" Layne moaned lightly, nearly fucking Shannon's face.

Shannon smirked around Layne's cock, laughing lightly as he continued to work the tall, lanky man.

Things were planned out. Layne had invited Shannon to one of his shows. That would be their next date. Shannon would tell Gena he had something to do with Blind Melon. She wouldn't question him.

"Awuh, god! Shanny!" Layne moaned louder.

"Shanny" was the new nickname that Layne had given to his lover. Shannon fucking loved it. It made him feel sexy and special when Layne called him by it.

Layne shook as he busted his nut into Shannon's mouth, both of his ring fingered hands tangled into Shannon's locks, pulling and grasping. Shannon's long lost gift had been rekindled and had come back to him as he pulled off of Layne's shaft slightly, sucking the cum from the man's tip, swallowing, looking up at Layne as Layne climaxed.

Once Layne slumped against Shannon's car, Shannon pulled off, a loud popping noise sounding. His chest was rising and falling and he licked his lips, wiping his mouth. He stood up, smirking as he pressed his forehead against Layne's, wrapping his arms around the skinny man's frame.

"Fuck Shannon...your blow jobs are just...fuck..." Layne mumbled before Shannon puckered his lips and placed kisses on Layne's lips.

Shannon backed off so Layne could pull his pants and underwear back up and fix his clothes. Layne pulled Shannon back to him by his shirt, crashing his lips to his.

"Shannon...just let me give you one more orgasm before you go..." Layne mumbled against Shannon's lips.

"No Layne...I gotta get back home...before Gena gets there..." Shannon breathed as their lips brushed together.

Their hands roamed all over their bodies.

"It won't take long...it usually doesn't..." Layne smirked against Shannon's lips.

Shannon smirked, snaking his tongue into his new boyfriend's mouth. Layne tilted his head and moaned into the kiss, his hand snaking down to Shannon's crotch.

Shannon jumped, pulling away, slapping Layne's hand lightly.

"No Layne...we'll mess around on Friday when I see you again. I really have to go!" Shannon giggled.

Layne sighed, pouting as he moved away from Shannon's car. Shannon dug in his pocket for his keys and got in the car, closing the door and rolling the window down, looking out at Layne and smiling. Layne leaned down in the window.

"Babe I don't want you to go. I just want you to stay with me and I want to fuck around with you all week in the bed..." Layne pouted as he leaned in the window.

"Aw I'd fucking love to do that Layne but I gotta get back home...I'll see you on Friday babe. I might call you sometime before then..." Shannon smiled at his lover.

"Now I'll be waiting by the phone like a sucker waiting for your call. Every call I'll think is you." Layne smiled.

Shannon blushed and smiled and Layne leaned in the window, kissing Shannon again.

"I'm so fucking glad I met you. I was fucking lonely before I met you Shannon. You have no fucking idea. This weekend, it's been amazing. You're an awesome person..." Layne smiled softly.

Shannon could feel his chest pool with warmth as he looked at Layne's smiling face. He just wanted to stay here forever with Layne and not have to go back home to his reality.

He wish things wouldn't be so complicated. He wished things could be easy. All he wanted to do was be with Layne.

"I'll see you Friday. I'll call you." Shannon said softly, looking at Layne.

Layne smiled and nodded, leaning in and kissing Shannon again as he dug in his pocket and took his key ring out, pressing the button to open the garage. The garage opened as they made out. Layne pulled away as it finished opening, brushing his fingers over his lips and looking at Shannon.

"Bye Shanny..." Layne smiled.

Shannon started his car and looked at Layne, smiling.

"Bye Layne."

Layne backed away as Shannon slowly backed out of the garage, nervously. He stopped the car when he was almost out of the drive way and waved at Layne.

Layne stood there in the middle of his garage, sighing and waving at Shannon. Shannon then backed out into the road and began to take off, driving himself back to his reality. The dream was over for now for him.

* * *

Shannon couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he made his way back home. He thought about the weekend he had spent with Layne. It was hot, it was passionate, it was so fulfilling. He couldn't believe how things had changed for him.

One moment he was lonely at the bar, feeling sorry for himself, the next minute he was getting fucked in his ass by a hot guy. A hot guy who was now his boyfriend.

Shannon had a boyfriend.

He smiled to himself.

Shannon's smile faded as he neared his apartment complex. He pulled up in the driveway beside Gena's car and turned his car off, looking over at her car.

"Shit. What the fuck? I thought she wasn't getting back until later..." Shannon mumbled to himself

He reached back in his car and knocked his overnight bag on the floor of the backseat. He sat there, sighing for a second. He got out of the car and walked up to the apartment. He turned the doorknob and it was locked. He unlocked the door and walked in the house.

Gena was on the phone and looked back when Shannon came in the house. She quickly got off of the phone and ran over to Shannon, wrapping her arms around him, brows furrowed. Shannon looked down at her, unsure of what to say.

"Shannon! Where the hell have you been!? I've been trying to call you all fucking weekend! Nicole's very upset that she didn't get to talk to her daddy all weekend!" Gena said, looking up at him.

Shannon bit his lip, brows furrowed. Shit. He had been so wrapped up in Layne he forgotten to call his daughter. Before he could speak, Gena spoke again.

"What were you doing this weekend Shannon? Where have you been? Nicole was so upset...she dialed home all by herself...she really wanted to talk to you, to show you she knows how to use the phone now..."

"Fuck..." Shannon mumbled, pouting.

Gena smiled and leaned up, catching Shannon off guard, pressing a kiss to his lips. Shannon jumped and backed away, pursing his lips.

Gena smiled warmly at him. "What's with you Shannon? Where were you?"

"I was out..." Shannon began.

"Doing what?" Gena smirked.

Shannon's heart rate picked up. He sighed.

"Okay so I was out partying...I've been drunk all weekend...sorry..." Shannon lied.

Gena giggled, shaking her head.

"Why am I not surprised, I know you've been wanting to have a good time for a while. Who were you hanging with, Rogers?" She asked.

Shannon's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. He smiled at her.

"How was your mom's?" Shannon asked.

"It was fine...the visit was good. Nothing new with mom, she was so glad to see Nicole. Gave Nicole some clothes and books." Gena smiled.

Shannon looked over her shoulder to see Nicole dragging her blanket into the living room. She climbed on the couch and sat down.

"Hey Nicole baby..." Shannon smiled at his daughter.

Nicole frowned and pouted, ignoring him as she grabbed the remote, holding it with both of her little hands, flipping through the channels until she found cartoons.

Shannon pouted, looking back at Gena.

"I told you Shannon, she's mad at you." Gena smiled, pointing at Shannon's chest.

Shannon sighed. He walked into the bedroom he shared with Gena and made himself at home. He took a shower and brushed his teeth and put on his nightclothes and made his way back over to the couch where Gena and Nicole were sitting, watching tv. He sat beside Nicole and smiled down at her.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you this weekend." Shannon tried again.

Nicole still frowned, crossing her little arms over her chest as she watched tv. Shannon smiled a little, putting her hair behind her ear.

"I heard you tried to call me sweetie. I'm sorry I wasn't here to answer the phone. C'mon don't be mad at me. It hurts my feelings. I love you Nicole..." Shannon smiled softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Gena smiled as she watched Shannon and Nicole. Nicole's little frown started turning into a smile. Shannon noticed and smiled.

"You can't stay mad at Daddy forever. You know you love me. Don't you? You love me too much to stay mad at me!" Shannon smiled.

Nicole's little frown faded and she couldn't help but smile. Shannon giggled and tickled her, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles.

When he stopped she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you love me Nicole?" Shannon asked as he hugged his daughter.

"Yes!" She smiled, leaning up and pressing a big kiss to his cheek.

Gena laughed lightly as she watched him. "Aw you guys are too cute."

Gena slid closer to Shannon and Shannon put his arm around her as Nicole laid across their laps, her head in Gena's lap and her feet hanging off of Shannon's lap. They all watched tv together silently.

Shannon's brows furrowed and he pouted as he sat there, staring idly at the tv. He could hear Gena and Nicole laugh at the funny things on tv. Shannon's mind was on Layne.

He wondered what Layne was doing, How Layne was feeling. He felt extremely guilty. This was nice family time, but he'd much rather be laid up with Layne.

Shannon sighed lightly, looking down at his daughter laugh. He smiled to himself, patting her legs.

He missed Layne.

* * *

Shannon couldn't sleep. He laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Gena was fast asleep, her breathing slow and hard. Her back was facing him. Shannon stared up at the ceiling. He could see Layne's smiling face.

He couldn't stop thinking about Layne. He sat up in bed and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He slowly got up and bent down, picking his shorts up off the floor. He fished around until he found the small scrap paper in the pocket. It had a number on it. He looked back at Gena sleeping and then he left out of the bedroom. He walked down to Nicole's room, looking in to see her sleeping peacefully, clutching a stuffed animal.

He smiled and then he made his way to the dining area of the apartment, where their phone was. He looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It was nearly 3am.

Shannon's heart rate paced. He had butterflies in his stomach. He really wanted to hear Layne's voice. He stood there, staring at the phone that hung on the wall for a while.

He finally threw caution to the wind and he picked the phone up, hearing the dial tone. He held the phone out and with one hand, held the paper with the number and with the other hand, dialed the number and held his breath as he put the phone to his ear.

The phone started ringing. Shannon let out a shaky breath as he glanced over at the clock on the wall, the minutes hand creeping closer and closer to the 12.

"...Hello?" Shannon heard a familiar, groggy voice.

He melted into a pool on the floor.

"Layne?" Shannon asked softly, stretching the cord of the phone all the way to the kitchen table so he could sit down.

"...who is this?" Layne said, sounding like he had been woken up.

"It's Shannon..." Shannon said softly, biting his lip.

"Shannon...Shanny? Babe what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Layne yawned into the phone.

"Yeah. I just can't sleep." Shannon smiled softly. "I just wanted to hear your voice again."

Layne was silent for a moment and then chuckled in the phone.

"Everyone at your place asleep? What time is it?" Layne said softly.

"It's almost 3am..." Shannon smiled.

"Shit Shanny...why can't you sleep babe?" Layne's voice sounded through the phone.

"I don't know...just keep thinking about you. I can't wait until Friday when I can see you again." Shannon sighed, running his fingers through his messy short locks.

"It'll be here before you know it Shanny..." Layne smiled into the phone.

Shannon could feel a lump in his throat. He smiled as he spoke to Layne.

"Just hearing your voice...It assures me that this isn't a dream...that you're real Layne. Fuck you're real..."

Layne chuckled into the phone.

"Of course I'm real Shanny...I can't wait until I can see you sing. I haven't even heard any of your band's music yet. Bring some of it with you on Friday. " Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled.

"Okay. I will."

The boys started having a meaningful and deep conversation, further getting to know each other. Shannon sat up until the morning talking to Layne. They talked about anything and everything. Each conversation like this made Shannon feel closer and closer to Layne.

He felt special talking to Layne. He liked feeling that way. He could talk to Layne 24 hours straight. He eventually got off the phone with Layne because Nicole had woken up and realized Shannon was in the kitchen talking.

Shannon got off the phone with Layne and started his day, running off of 2 hours of sleep.

* * *

Friday

Shannon looked in the bathroom mirror at himself. He was wearing a peach colored t-shirt, blue jeans, Vans sneakers. He sighed and put on his beige hat, flipping the rim up. This was as good as it got.

He was going to hang out with Layne and then he was gonna go to a gig that Layne's band was playing at. Shannon turned to go out of the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet and his keys from the bedroom and he was making his way through the apartment when all of a sudden he heard Gena call his name.

"Shannon!"

Shannon stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her, brows furrowed.

"What?" He asked.

"Where ya going?" She asked, putting her blonde hair behind her ears.

"I'm going to band practice...I told you already. I got band shit to do today." Shannon replied, brows furrowed.

"Well when are you gonna be back?" Gena asked.

"I don't know...it depends...me and Rogers might go to this show tonight." Shannon was kind of annoyed.

Gena pouted at him.

"Show? I wanna go Shannon. I'm fucking bored. Call your mom and tell her to watch Nicole." Gena replied.

Shannon's heart started beating fast. What the fuck? All of a sudden Gena wanted to go to a show with Shannon?

"Gena...we'll go to a show together but I kinda just wanna spend time with the guys right now...don't you understand?"

Shannon pouted at her.

Gena frowned at Shannon.

"Shannon! Why do you always get to hang out with the guys and I'm always stuck at home alone!"

Shannon sighed, pulling on his beige hat.

No Gena, please not now...don't freak out now...

"I'm tired of being home all the fucking time with nothing to do! I wanna party too Shannon!" Gena complained.

"I mean, get a hobby or something Gena...fucking crochet or some shit..." Shannon rambled.

He was ready to fucking go. She needed to calm the fuck down. Shannon sighed as she stood there, starting to cry.

"Oh god...Gena...c'mon..." Shannon mumbled as Gena stood there, eyes watering.

Shannon watched her with furrowed brows as tears started falling down her face.

"I don't have any friends Shannon. I don't have anyone to hang out with except your friends." Gena sobbed.

Shannon sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. He frowned as she buried her face into his nice, peach shirt. He wanted to pull away so bad. This was fucking annoying. Layne was waiting on him. He had places to be, dicks to suck and fuck and she wanted to fucking have a breakdown.

Shannon sighed.

"I wanna get drunk. You're getting drunk again...I wanna get drunk and take a night off from responsibilities Shannon!" Gena sobbed.

"Gena...why don't you just go out to the bar tonight? I can call my mom and Nicole can spend the night with mom. Just go have a few beers and see if you can meet anyone?" Shannon suggested.

Gena looked up at him and sniffled and smiled a little.

"You know what Shannon, that's a good idea. You don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Shannon smiled a little.

Gena leaned up and kissed Shannon. Shannon couldn't help but jerk back a little bit. Gena didn't seem to notice. He wiped his mouth when she turned and walked out of the room.

Shannon sighed. He was a bit irritated. Now he had to do all this shit before he even went to Layne's. This was taking fucking time away from his time with Layne.

Shannon went ahead and called his mom. He didn't even think to call Layne first and let him know he would be a bit late. Shannon didn't think he would be on the phone with his mom for a while.

When he called his mom, unfortunately, she wanted to talk and talk and talk. Shannon tried numerous times to steer the conversation back to the point but Mama Nel was so ecstatic to be talking to her favorite son.

He looked over to see Gena holding a tired Nicole's hand, a backpack in her other hand, containing clothes for Nicole to stay overnight with.

Nicole started getting fussy. She rubbed her eye and started to cry. Shannon looked over at Gena as Nel babbled on in his ear.

Gena shrugged at him. Shannon shrugged and held his hand up, making a "talk too much" gesture and pointed at the phone.

Gena stood there, watching Shannon. Nicole started crying louder.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to grandmas. I wanna stay here. I wanna go with daddy! Daddy!!!" Nicole started crying and ran over to Shannon and hugged his legs.

There was so much going on. Shannon jumped and looked down at his crying daughter. She looked up at him and started crying loudly.

"Daddy I wanna go with you! Please don't leave me!" She cried.

Gena ran over to Nicole and had to pry her off of Shannon. Shannon was getting frustrated.

"Mom! Mom! Please....can Nicole please stay at your house tonight...yeah...because mom....me and Gena need some alone time...yeah...yeah, can we bring her over right now? Good mom. Look Gena's gonna bring her over in a few minutes. Okay. Love you too mom! I gotta go, bye! Bye mom...bye!"

Shannon had to hang up on his overbearing mother. He looked over to see Gena holding a crying Nicole.

"You can bring her over whenever. Mom says it's okay. Okay, so everything's squared away. See you later."

Shannon was in a hurry, he was about to turn and leave.

"Shannon! You take Nicole over to your mom's, your going out anyway!" Gena exclaimed.

Shannon looked at her and sighed.

"Gena...can't you do it? I really have to get to band practice...I'm already late!" Shannon complained.

"Shannon Hoon!" Gena frowned.

Meanwhile, Nicole was screaming and crying. She was really fussy.

Shannon sighed and walked back over, taking the bag and the screaming child. Nicole cried and hit Shannon's biceps and shoulders.

"Nicole! Calm down honey! What's gotten into you! Has she had her nap today?" Shannon asked Gena.

"Well I woke her up from it to get her ready to go to your mom's." Gena shrugged.

Shannon sighed. They said their goodbyes and Shannon took the upset child outside. He sighed again. He was irritated. He set Nicole down. Nicole fell out on the ground in the drive way, screaming and crying and throwing a tantrum. Shannon just sighed.

"Little girl, you're doing nothing but embarrassing yourself. Big girls don't act like that!"

Great. They had one car seat. Shannon had to go to Gena's car and fucking get the carseat out and fucking hook it up in his car. This was all bullshit. Why couldn't Gena just fucking take Nicole to his mom's?

It took Shannon about 30 minutes to get the carseat in his car correctly. He looked down at Nicole who was still sitting on the ground and crying.

"Nicole, get in the car!" Shannon pointed.

Nicole screamed at him. "No daddy! I don't wanna go!"

Shannon sighed. He frowned.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three. One...two..."

Shannon waited a little bit before three. Nicole looked up at him crying and frowning, defying him.

Nicole why do you gotta be like this today?

"Three!" Shannon exclaimed.

He popped her arm and she started screaming and crying louder as she stood up and slowly climbed in the car. Shannon looked around and frowned as she crawled in her carseat.

"You stop acting like this! You're going to grandma's okay? And you're going to have fun!" Shannon frowned as he jerked the seatbelts from the carseat around her and fastened them.

He tugged it to make sure it was snug around her. He slammed the car door closed and picked her bag up off the ground, getting in the car and throwing it in the passenger's seat.

On the way to his mom's house, Nicole looked out the window and sobbed lightly, wiping her eyes and sniffling. Shannon would glance at her in the rear view mirror every now and then. He didn't know where this tantrum came from. This was the first time he had ever seen the child freak out like this before.

Shannon finally made it to his mom's house. He had to get Nicole's bag, get her out of the carseat and he carried her to the porch, knocking on the door. Shannon's mom opened the door, a warm smile on her face.

Shannon's mom wanted to talk.

Fuck my life. Shannon thought.

* * *

It was nearly 2 hours later that Shannon arrived at Layne's house. He was fucking anxious as hell. He jumped out of his car and ran up to the front door, not even bothering to knock. He opened the screen door and tried to open the front door but it was locked. Shannon banged on the door with both hands, then rang the doorbell.

"Layne! I'm here!" Shannon exclaimed.

He was desperate to see Layne. He was stressed out. He fucking needed Layne after the adventure he just had.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and there he was. Each time Shannon saw Layne he felt he was struck with lightening. Layne looked at Shannon with furrowed brows, stepping aside so Shannon could come in. Shannon came into the house and wrapped his arms around Layne, hugging him and burying his face in his neck, taking in his scent.

"Shannon...where the fuck were you? I was starting to think you weren't coming...I was fucking worried..." Layne said softly as Shannon hugged him tightly.

"I'm here now Layne. I'm sorry. Fucking kiss me..." Shannon replied, pulling away slightly and looking at Layne.

He leaned in and crashed his lips to Layne's, kissing his boyfriend passionately, pressing his tongue against Layne's lips. Layne moaned and rubbed Shannon's back with his hands as they stood near the front door, tasting each other.

Shannon pulled away when he couldn't breath anymore. He felt a little relaxed. He gasped for air as he pulled away, looking at Layne and smirking.

"Jesus Shannon...what the fuck happened?" Layne smiled a little. "Let's go fucking sit down!"

They walked over to Layne's living room couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry I was late babe...I should have called but everyone was fucking bothering me. I was almost out the door to come over here and then Gena wanted to start tripping. She started telling me how bored she was with herself. I told her I was going to band practice and going to a concert with my guitarist and she wanted to fucking come with me and I told her no and she started crying and shit. And then I told her to just go out by herself tonight and let my mom watch Nicole, and she wouldn't drop my daughter off at my mom's house so I had to do it. And my daughter was having a little fit as we got her ready to go to grandma's and then when I finally got to mom's house my mom wanted to talk my head off. It was just one thing after a fucking nother!

I finally fucking made it over here though!" Shannon smiled at Layne.

Layne chuckled, wrapping his arms around Shannon and pulling him to him.

"I thought you were standing me up for a minute there...I was so scared..." Layne smiled lightly.

"Never. Fucking never Layne." Shannon smiled, enjoying being close to Layne.

Layne smiled and leaned in, kissing Shannon passionately. He smirked and took Shannon's beige hat off of his head, putting it on his own, his lips never leaving Shannon's. Shannon smirked as they kissed. Layne moved to Shannon's neck, placing kisses all over his neck.

"God I need a blow job so bad. I'm so stressed..." Shannon moaned lightly as Layne tickled his neck with his tongue.

"I can help you de-stress." Layne smirked.

Shannon slowly laid back on the couch. Layne got up and Shannon put his legs on the couch, shoes still on. Layne straddled Shannon and still wore his beige hat, leaning down and kissing Shannon again, stabbing his tongue in the man's mouth.

Layne pulled off of Shannon's lips, looking up at him seductively as he crawled carefully down Shannon's body. Shannon bit his lip and watched Layne through half lidded eyes.

Layne smirked, looking down at Shannon's crotch as he undid Shannon's pants and pulled out Shannon's dick. He looked back up at Shannon, smiling warmly as he leaned down, taking the tip in his mouth.

Shannon bit his lip, arching his back and moaning.

* * *

Shannon and Layne were color coordinating. Layne was wearing a peach colored, long sleeved thermal shirt and blue jeans. He had on all his jewelry; the rings, the sunburst necklace, the earrings.

Shannon couldn't help but check him out. He made random conversation. They were sitting in Layne's sports car, getting ready to ride out to the club where Layne's band was playing. Layne had to report to sound check.

Shannon tugged on his ears.

"I used to have my ears pierced...I don't know if the holes are still open. I should start wearing earrings again." Shannon smiled.

Layne smiled warmly at Shannon as he started the car, picking up his IPOD and going through it.

"What do you wanna listen to babe?" Layne asked, looking at Shannon.

Shannon smiled, tugging on his hat, pulling the rim down. He flipped it back up.

"MMM I don't know, put it on shuffle." Shannon smiled.

"Alright." Layne smiled.

Before they took off, Layne leaned over and kissed Shannon's cheek. Shannon blushed and smiled.

Shannon furrowed his brows at the industrial beat that was blaring through the speakers in Layne's sports car as they exited Layne's neighborhood.

"Layne what's this?" Shannon smirked, bobbing his head a little bit.

Layne smirked as he drove. "Um...It's this band called Orgy."

"Orgy?" Shannon laughed lightly.

Layne blushed. "Yeah. Shut up Shanny. They sound alright."

Layne turned the volume up a little louder as Shannon reached over, picking up the IPOD to see the name of the song. "Revival."

"This song makes me want to fuck." Shannon giggled.

Layne raised his brows and smiled. "Well shit let me pull over here!" Layne joked.

The two laughed together and sat in silence as the song ended. Shannon furrowed his brow as the next song started.

He looked over at Layne and Layne looked over at him.

Layne was shocked when he and Shannon started belting out the lyrics to the song at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled as they sang the song.

Layne drove, bobbing his head and bouncing in his seat and Shannon was dancing in the passenger's seat, holding his arms out and snapping his fingers and singing.

Blaring out of Layne's speakers was a song by No Doubt, "Excuse Me Mr."

When it was over, Layne turned the radio down a bit.

"Shit babe, you like No Doubt?" Layne chuckled.

"Yeah, their alright. I like this song. Fucking freaky." Shannon giggled.

"We're fucking meant for each other Shanny." Layne smiled, pressing on the gas to his sports car, the engine revving and the car speeding up.

Shannon smiled and held onto his seatbelt as Layne sped through Seattle.

* * *

Once they got to the club that Layne's band was playing at, Shannon decided to ditch his hat. He threw it in the backseat and ruffled his hair. He got out of the car on shaky legs and came up beside Layne.

Layne smiled and grabbed Shannon's hand, intertwining their fingers and began walking forward. Shannon stayed in place and Layne was startled as he was pulled back slightly.

"Shanny...c'mon babe." Layne smiled.

"Uh, we're going in there holding hands?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

He was so used to hiding being gay.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

"So all your bandmates and friends, they know you're gay?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah. So what?" Layne asked.

"I don't know...I'm just nervous I guess." Shannon mumbled.

Layne dropped Shannon's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"C'mon Shannon...stop being nervous. Their cool guys, they don't judge. Just relax..." Layne said softly.

"Okay." Shannon smiled. He melted.

Layne grabbed Shannon's hand again and they walked into the club.

Shannon was so shy as Layne led him through the club and to the back where the dressing rooms were. They entered the room to a bunch of noise and everyone got silent when Layne walked in.

Shannon kept his gaze to the floor as he held onto Layne's hand for dear life. He stood behind Layne.

"Hey you fuckers!" Layne smiled as his bandmates crowded around him.

Shannon hid behind Layne as Layne dropped his hand to give everyone around them high fives. He conversed with them briefly and then one of the guys noticed Shannon.

Shannon was shocked when the guy said his name.

"Hey is this your new boy toy Shannon?" The guy said in a sing song voice, looking at Shannon.

Shannon furrowed his brows, smiling a little, glancing at him. Layne punched the guy in the shoulder.

"Hey shut the fuck up Jerry. Yeah..."

Layne stepped back and put his arm around Shannon.

"Guys, this is Shannon. Shannon this is my band, Mike, Sean and that dickwad right there is Jerry." Layne smirked.

"Hey fuck you!" Jerry laughed at Layne.

Sean and Mike muttered "hey" to Shannon. Shannon smiled. He felt awkward. He had never really been open about himself around people before, even way back when. He was so used to being secretive.

"Layne talks about you all the time Shannon. We know everything about you. We know your address, your birthday, your social security number!" Jerry joked.

"What?" Shannon asked, nervously.

"Shut the fuck up Jerry!" Layne blushed as the other guys laughed at Layne.

Shannon laughed nervously. Shannon was fairly quiet as Layne conversed with his guys. Shannon kept his grip on Layne's hand tight.

* * *

Shannon was in awe as he stood on the side of the stage, watching his man perform. The club was so packed there was hardly any room to stand. It had gotten really hot in there with all the bodies. Layne wore sunglasses on the stage. Layne was an amazing performer, the way he headbanged as he held the microphone stand, moving back and forth on his heels. He was so hot as he held the stand close to him, pressing his lips to the microphone. Sometimes Layne would take the mike off the stand and walk around, singing in it, twirling around, kneeling.

Shannon was even more in love with him. And his singing voice was pure sex to Shannon. Shannon loved it. Layne's band sounded so great together. Shannon had a good time watching Layne.

* * *

After Alice in Chain's show, the crowd at the club got smaller. People stayed to hang around and drink. Shannon stood by Layne's side as people bombarded them from all directions, wanting pictures and autographs. Shannon stayed to the side and waited patiently for Layne to finish up with his fans. Once he was done, they retreated to the bar, ordering a beer. Layne and Shannon's legs intertwined as they faced each other at the bar. Shannon leaned over, talking in Layne's ear.

"I fucking loved your show. You fucking rocked. I wanna fuck you so bad now." Shannon giggled.

He sipped his beer as he pulled away. Layne smirked at him, leaning over and speaking in Shannon's ear.

"You come home with me tonight and I'll let you."

As they spoke to each other, they leaned in each other's ear.

"I don't know, I didn't tell Gena I was staying gone all night." Shannon replied.

"I thought you said your daughter was with your mom? You told her to go to the bar and meet someone. She probably won't even notice." Layne frowned.

"I guess you're right. Fuck it. I'm staying at your place tonight and I'm gonna fuck you." Shannon smiled into Layne's ear.

Layne couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face. He caught Shannon off guard as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Shannon's. Shannon stared at Layne as Layne pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and smiling at Shannon.

Shannon and Layne held each other's arms, both men leaning in slowly. Shannon tilted his head slightly as their lips met and they started making out right there in the club, carelessly for everyone to see. Shannon didn't care at the moment, he and Layne were so perfect. Layne wanted everyone to see them. He didn't care either. He wanted the world to know that Shannon was his man.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, they looked at each other and smiled, laughing together.

"Shannon Hoon? Is that you man?"

Layne and Shannon whipped their heads over to the voice that said Shannon's name.

Shannon's heart rate picked up. His eyes widened. Holy fucking shit. He quickly pulled away from Layne, face red. He wasn't sure how much they had seen. This was sudden. This was a surprise.

They were bound to find out one day. Layne furrowed his brows as he looked from Shannon to the two guys that were standing in front of them. He was hurt when Shannon pulled away from him. He reached out and grabbed Shannon's hand again, looking at the two guys. Their eyes diverted down to Layne and Shannon's hands.

"Chris? Brad? What the fuck are you doing here?" Shannon said nervously.

"We were here for the show..." Brad said awkwardly.

Shannon sighed. He looked at Layne, pulling his hand away from him.

"No Shannon...stop pulling away from me...who the fuck are those guys? Fuck them!" Layne said lowly to Shannon.

Shannon leaned into Layne.

"Sit right here babe...they're in my band...and they don't know I like men...this is very awkward...I guess I need to go talk to them okay?"

Layne pouted and nodded.

He watched as Shannon walked off with the two guys. Layne could still see them as the three of them conversed. Shannon was looking a bit distressed as he talked to the two guys, throwing his hands up in the air, shaking his head, a serious look on his face. Layne was fixing to get up and go over there, Shannon looked like he was upset as he held a closed fist to his mouth as one of the guys spoke to him.

He sat back down when he saw Shannon hug the guys. Shannon's mouth was moving and he was shaking his head and he appeared to be pointing in Layne's direction.

Layne stood up, looking as Shannon appeared to finish the conversation, turning and making his way back to Layne. Layne bit his lip as Shannon came back up to him.

"Everything alright?" Layne asked looking at Shannon.

Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne and hugged him tight. Layne wrapped his arms around him and pressed his temple against Shannon's.

"None of my bandmates ever knew I liked guys...and I guess those two saw me and you tonight...and now they know...." Shannon replied, still hugging Layne.

"Is it gonna be an issue with them or something?" Layne asked.

"No..." Shannon sighed, pulling away and looking at Layne. "It's just a lot of shit to deal with I guess. I feel like I'm being forced to come out. I don't really feel like dealing with it. Now I'm pretty much gonna have to tell the rest of my band."

"I'm sorry Shannon..." Layne began, pouting.

"No...It was bound to happen sometime...might as well happen now Layne. You know what, fuck this, I'll deal with it when it comes...let's get outta here and go back to your place and get comfortable." Shannon smiled a little.

He just wanted to take his mind off of this crap.

"Alright." Layne smiled.

They held hands as they exited the club, heading back to Layne's car so they could go back to Layne's house to spend some time together.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Layne! Stop it!" Shannon whispered as Layne tried to lean in again and kiss him. "Why? I just wanna kiss you..." Layne smirked and whispered, running his hands through Shannon's hair. Shannon smiled. "First of all, Brad's nosy ass is fucking looking back here...secondly its like the middle of the day babe. I don't wanna get carried away and they see us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Instances" are things that happen months later during Layne's and Shannon's relationship while Shannon has still not broken up with Gena yet. It's just explaining things Shannon or Layne go through trying to see each other while keeping Gena in the dark about Shannon.

**  
Instances**

**One.  
**

Shannon arrived at Layne's house early in the morning. He and Blind Melon were playing at a festival about an hour away from Seattle. Shannon had told Gena nothing about it. As usual he just told her he was "doing band things." She never questioned him.

First, they were going to go to Chris's house to practice before the show. Shannon had already told the guys that he was gay. Today they would meet Shannon's boyfriend. Shannon made his bandmates promise not to say anything to Gena. He explained everything to them.

Layne was coming with Shannon and Blind Melon to the gig. Shannon was so excited. He turned the car off and came up to Layne's door, ringing the doorbell, chewing on his gum idly, a smirk on his face.

Minutes later, Layne answered the door. He was ready to go. Shannon had already seen him perform a few times and he was excited to watch his Shanny perform.

Layne still had his blue hair and goatee. He wore a white t-shirt that hugged his frame tightly. He still wore his same jewelry. He had on blue jeans and boots. He had a tanned bag around his frame. Shannon smirked, chewing his gum and grabbed Layne's bag.

"What's in the bag man?" Shannon smirked tugging on it.

Layne smirked, grabbing it out of Shannon's grip.

"Just some stuff...like my shades, my house keys. What if I want to get a t shirt? I don't wanna be carrying all that shit around." Layne smiled warmly.

"Oh." Shannon smiled.

Layne leaned in and he and Shannon shared a passionate kiss. Shannon loved how all their kisses were passionate.

"MMM yum..." Layne said softly as they pulled away.

Shannon furrowed his brows, moving his tongue around his mouth.

"Where's my fucking gum? Did I swallow it?" He mumbled to himself.

He looked at Layne and Layne chewed on Shannon's gum loudly and fast, a sly smirk on his face.

"Hey! Thief!" Shannon smirked.

Layne stuck his tongue out at him. Shannon pouted at him.

"What babe?" Layne smirked linking his arm in Shannon's.

"Can we take your car to Chris's house? Pleeease. Your car's so much better than mines!" Shannon pouted.

Layne smirked, chuckling to himself.

"You wanna drive it Shanny?" Layne smirked.

"Yes!" Shannon was giddy.

* * *

"Shannon slow down!" Layne exclaimed, smirking as Shannon was speeding through Seattle to get to Chris's house.

"This thing drives so fucking smooth baby!" Shannon exclaimed excitedly.

He let up on the gas a bit to ease Layne's worry. Layne fumbled with his IPOD and turned on a random song. Shannon smiled big and glanced over at Layne who was looking ahead and smirking.

"Babe this is my fucking song!" Shannon said, letting go of the wheel for a second, clapping his hands together.

He quickly gripped the wheel and he started singing, along with Layne.

They were loud in the car, singing to the top of their lungs, swaying back and forth in sync. Shannon loved singing with Layne in his car. He was so happy when he was with Layne.

They came up to a stop light and Shannon slammed on the breaks, the car jerking. He just happened to look over and see another car beside them, stopped in the other lane. Shannon was feeling crazy. He was already driving a fast sports car and in the car with the man of his dreams. He pushed the buttons on his door to roll the windows down.

"What are you doing babe?" Layne asked, furrowing his brows.

"Look at that lady over there! Keep singing!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne chuckled and they belted the words out to the song, continuing their dance. Shannon looked over at the car beside them. A nosy old lady was watching them, brows furrowed. Shannon smiled and waved at her as he and Layne were singing. He kept glancing from the red light to the old lady in the car beside them.

Layne saw as Shannon waved at the old lady and she scoffed, flipping them off. Shannon furrowed his brows, a big smile still on his face as he continued to sing.

 

It's just a  
sweet sweet fantasy baby  
When I close my eyes you come and you take me  
on and on and on  
It's so deep in my daydreams  
but it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby

 

Layne unbuckled his seat belt, climbing in his seat on his knees carefully.

"Frown at this!" He smirked taking Shannon off guard as he leaned over, much to the dismay to the old lady in the car beside them.

Layne ran his tongue out along Shannon's lips and Shannon immediately realized what Layne was doing and why he was doing it. Shannon smirked and stuck his tongue out and their tongues lapped together, giving the snooty old lady a show.

"MMM...green light babe!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne quickly got back in his seat right as Shannon took off fast. The old lady shook her fist at them, yelling "Faggets!" as they took off.

Layne turned the music down as they took off and Shannon rolled the windows back up. They laughed together.

"Oh my fucking god Shannon that was fucking crazy...babe you're fucking crazy!" Layne laughed, holding his stomach.

"That old lady's face...that shit was priceless Layne...she was so pissed...old bag..." Shannon giggled as he continued driving.

"Pussy's probably so old there's dust in it!" Layne giggled.

Shannon couldn't stop laughing. Layne was so funny and sweet.

* * *

Shannon pulled up into Chris's driveway fast, slamming on the breaks. Shannon and Layne jerked forward then back. Shannon put the car in park and sat there, hands on the steering wheel, amazed that Layne had let him drive his car.

"Jesus Shanny...easy on the breaks babe..." Layne smirked.

Before they could even get out of the car, Blind Melon was piling out of Chris's house, surrounding the black sports car. Shannon had pushed the driver's door open and got out. The guys crowded around him.

"Shannon...nice fucking ride dude..." Rogers exclaimed, checking the car out.

Layne smirked and got out, closing his door and coming over to them.

"It's not my car...it's Layne's." Shannon said softly, grabbing Layne's hand and pulling him closer to him.

"Guys...this is Layne..." Shannon blushed.

Layne wasn't as shy as Shannon was. Layne looked at everybody and shook their hand and greeted them.

Shannon smiled and watched as his bandmates started asking Layne a million questions about his car. Layne explained everything to them and took them around the car, letting them look inside and touch buttons and stuff.

Shannon felt stupid now for feeling so scared to come out to his friends. They were treating him normal like nothing ever happened. He sighed and smiled.

* * *

Layne watched the Blind Melon guys rehearse. He loved Shannon's singing voice. It was so different from any voice he had heard before. He loved the raspiness of Shannon's voice. He and Shannon watched each other constantly during the rehearsal.

Before they knew it, they were crammed in a van, on the way to the festival that Blind Melon was playing at. Layne and Shannon sat in the back.

Layne sat to the window and Shannon sat beside him. Shannon was conversing with his guys. They were talking and laughing and joking around. Layne looked out the window and smirked. Layne bit his lip. He couldn't help but have dirty thoughts in his head as they sat at the back of the van. The other guys were in the front. Layne and Shannon were all the way in the back. Layne shifted in his seat, biting his lip and glancing over at Shannon as talked with Rogers about something on tv. Layne set his bag on the floor and waited patiently for Shannon's attention.

Eventually Shannon's conversation died down. Shannon looked at his boyfriend.

"You doing okay?" Shannon asked, smiling warmly at Layne.

"I am now." Layne said lowly.

He leaned in, kissing Shannon. Shannon was shocked, he pulled away from Layne, his face red, glancing back up at the guys. Sure enough, Brad was looking back at them, brows furrowed, a smirk on his face, shaking his head.

"Layne! Stop it!" Shannon whispered as Layne tried to lean in again and kiss him.

"Why? I just wanna kiss you..." Layne smirked and whispered, running his hands through Shannon's hair.

Shannon smiled.

"First of all, Brad's nosy ass is fucking looking back here...secondly its like the middle of the day babe. I don't wanna get carried away and they see us."

Shannon knew exactly what Layne was up to. He wasn't surprised at all. Layne pouted.

"You're no fun Shanny. I don't care if they look." Layne smiled.

"I know you don't. I just wanna be respectful Layne. We're in a tight space here." Shannon whispered.

"What if we lean down in the seat. C'mon Shannon..." Layne begged.

"Layne no!" Shannon whispered harshly.

He smirked to himself, looking the other way. Layne was horny and impatient.

"...Shannon...." Shannon heard Layne whisper his name and nudge him.

Shannon looked back over and his eyes widened when he saw Layne had pulled his dick out, stroking it. Shannon swallowed his spit the wrong way, choking and coughing, face red. Layne shrugged his shoulders and bit his lip, smirking.

"Put it up! God dammit Layne, put it up!" Shannon whispered, face red.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Chris asked loudly.

Layne jumped, fumbling to fix his pants, face red. Shannon looked over, clearing his throat. All the Blind Melon guys were looking back at the whispering couple.

"Yeah what are you two doing back there?" Rogers smirked, beginning to move to the back.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Shannon exclaimed, looking from Rogers to Layne, who was fumbling with getting his dick back in his pants.

Layne zipped his jeans up just in time as Rogers sat down, looking over the seat at the two.

"You two sure do look flushed." He smirked, looking at them.

"It's hot in here Rogers!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne picked up his bag and put it in his lap, slinking down in the seat slightly and looking out the window, blushing.

"Open a window." Rogers smirked.

* * *

Layne stood on the side of the stage, his sunglasses on his face as he watched Shannon. Shannon was amazing. Shannon had so much energy. Shannon loved to squat and hop at the same time he hopped, still managing to belt out lyrics into his microphone. He would stand at the microphone and wave his arms around and move his body like it was a slinky. He liked to roll on the stage, laying down and singing and jumping right back up and moving around, his voice not coming out tired at all.

Layne bobbed his head to the beat of the songs that Blind Melon were performing. Layne actually liked his boyfriend's band. Maybe next time Alice in Chains went on a tour Layne could work something out to get Blind Melon on tour with them so he could be with Shannon.

Layne clutched his bag. He couldn't wait to get Shannon alone.

* * *

After the performance, the guys were gonna stick around for the rest of the festival. Everybody went off and did their own thing. As Shannon and Layne headed back to the parking lot to be alone, people would stop Shannon and ask him for autographs. A few people even recognized Layne and got him to sign random things.

Layne was so glad when they made it back to the van to be alone. Layne pushed Shannon against the van and twisted his bag so it was behind him. He pressed himself against Shannon and started to kiss him. He pulled away from his lips and started kissing Shannon's neck, sucking the flesh a little too much.

"Layne...why exactly are we back here? I wanna go watch some of the bands...we're not fucking yet...not out here like this..." Shannon breathed.

"I know Shanny, I know. I just gotta tell you something..." Layne said kissing his lips.

"What is it?" Shannon asked, smiling a little, brows furrowed slightly.

Layne took his sunglasses off, putting them in his bag. He kept his hand in his bag for a moment, looking down.

"What do you have to tell me Layne?" Shannon asked again.

"Shannon I fucking loved your performance. I love watching you..." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled and blushed, looking down.

"Hey...." Layne said, putting his hand on Shannon's chin and lifting his face up lightly.

"Shannon...I love you." Layne replied.

Shannon looked at Layne, eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Shannon asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"I said, I love you Shannon. It's true. I love you." Layne smiled.

Shannon stood there, processing this. Layne's smile faded as he stared at Shannon. Shannon was getting lost in his head again.

"Babe? What ya thinkin' about? You love me too, right?" Layne asked, zipping his bag back up.

Shannon's mind raced. He put his hands on his head, gripping his hair.

"Shanny?" Layne asked, putting his hand on Shannon's shoulder.

Shannon shrugged Layne off and walked off a few paces, stopping. Layne looked at Shannon. His heart sank. He didn't know what to make of this. They were just happy a mere minute ago, now Shannon was being distant and weird.

"Shanny?" Layne called. "Do you not love me back or something?" Layne asked softly.

Shannon didn't reply. Layne's throat started to burn. He made his way over to Shannon. His heart broke when he heard sobs escaping the man.

"Shannon? What the fuck is wrong?" Layne asked walking around to face Shannon.

Shannon had his hands covering his face. Layne put his hands on Shannon's wrists, pulling them away from his face. His eyes met tear stained, red blue eyes.

"Shanny...what the fuck is wrong? I don't understand...please talk to me. Do you not want me to love you?" Layne asked, confused as all hell.

He could feel his own eyes tearing up. Here he was professing his love for Shannon and Shannon was being weird. It wasn't supposed to go this way.

"Layne...I'm fucking ecstatic...you fucking love me...it's the first time you've said it to me...I'm fucking overjoyed..." Shannon sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Layne scrunched his nose up. "Babe, you have a weird fucking way of showing it."

"I'm sorry Layne it's just...God I fucking love you too. I love you so much...I've been wanting to say it but I was scared..." Shannon sobbed, embracing Layne and pulling him to him.

Layne wrapped his arms around Shannon and smiled, hugging him tight.

"Really? That's great. I love spending time with you, I love being around you, I love you!" Layne smiled, kissing Shannon's temple.

Shannon pulled away from Layne, putting his hand to his forehead. Layne furrowed his brows.

"What is it now?" He asked, sighing.

"It's just...I wish I could just fucking be with you all the time...I don't know...I'm not ready to tell Gena yet Layne...You love me so that must mean we're moving forward. I wish I could just move forward with you without all of this complication.

I wish I could live with you...." Shannon sobbed.

Layne's heart sank. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as well. Truth was, he had been wanted Shannon to live with him. He wished he could see Shannon more as well. This once a week thing really ate at him. The rushed phone calls, the once or twice a week meetings. Shannon was special and Layne wanted to wake up to him everyday. Layne wanted to be patient with him though.

"Babe...all I said was I love you. I didn't tell you to face everything and come live with me...I mean, don't get me wrong...that'd be fucking awesome if you could, I'd love to live with you...but I'm not rushing you Shannon. Don't ever think that. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I do, I think about you all the time. It's been a couple months. I fucking love you. I'm still waiting for you. I know when you're ready to tell her, it's gonna be worth it." Layne smiled, trying to assure Shannon.

He blinked back tears, smiling warmly at Shannon.

"You're so nice to me...I'm so fucked up making you deal with this...I wish it would all just go away and we can be together...the way we're supposed to be..."

"I know babe. I know." Layne sighed, hugging Shannon.

Shannon held onto the man for dear life, crying into his shoulder. Layne kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up babe...I love you and I have something for you..." Layne smiled.

"I love you too Layne...what is it?" Shannon replied, lifting his head up and wiping his eyes sniffling.

Every time Shannon cried, he felt a little better. Layne smiled and unzipped his bag, reaching in it and pulling out a small rectangular box.

"Layne what is that?" Shannon asked, sniffling.

"Just a little something I got for you...because I love you." Layne muttered.

He opened the box and showed it to Shannon. Shannon gasped.

"Layne...I don't fucking deserve that..." Shannon pouted.

"Yes you do. You deserve everything. Turn around so I can put it on you." Layne replied, taking the necklace out of the box and putting the box back in his bag.

Shannon turned around, smiling. Layne came up behind Shannon and put the platinum chain around Shannon's neck and hooked the clasps together. Shannon smiled and looked down at the necklace. He turned around facing Layne and looked at the pendant that was on it.

"It's your birthstone...sapphire..." Layne blushed.

"Is it real?" Shannon asked, rolling the square shaped pendant in his fingers.

"Yes it's real Shannon. Like us, real..." Layne said seductively, leaning into Shannon.

Shannon's eyes fell closed as Layne kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. Layne pressed his forehead to Shannon's, arms wrapped around him.

Shannon never felt this way before. His whole body felt warm. His chest pooled with a weird warmth. He could feel the heat radiating off of Layne.

Shannon felt like he would cry the feeling was so intense. Layne pulled away from his lips, looking into Shannon's eyes, smiling at him.

Shannon looked back, smiling. That's when Shannon realized. They were in love. This was love. This is what love felt like.

Shannon was in love with Layne and Layne was in love with him.

"No one's ever given me anything before..." Shannon smiled, holding his necklace, looking down, a big goofy grin on his face.

Layne smiled and hugged Shannon again. Shannon pressed his lips to Layne's, kissing him hungrily, hands roaming up and under his shirt, touching sweaty, soft skin.

Layne shivered against Shannon, pulling away from his lips, holding his wrists.

"Shanny babe...what is this? I thought you said you didn't wanna fuck out here...you're making me horny..." Layne smirked.

"That's the point...I changed my mind..." Shannon said seductively, looking at Layne.

"Fuck yes..." Layne almost whispered, hands moving down to Shannon's ass and squeezing.

"I'm gonna make love to you..." Shannon said, stroking Layne's cheek.

"Babe...I've got some lube in my bag..." Layne smiled at Shannon.

* * *

The Blind Melon tour van was rocking back and forth. The back windows were fogged up and loud moans could be heard from within the van.

Layne was on all fours, Shannon behind him, thrusting into him. Their clothes were strewn all over the van, Layne's bag tossed carelessly on the floor, the contents spilling out of it. Both men were sweaty and hot.

Layne threw his head back, pushing back on Shannon. Shannon held Layne's hips, sweat dripping down his forehead as he made love to his boyfriend.

Layne moaned his name, reaching up and putting a hand at the top of the foggy window. Layne's hand slowly slid down it, wiping the fog off in a trail on it's way down.

Layne reached under himself and started stroking himself as Shannon thrusted into him from behind. Shannon's grip tightened on Layne's hips as he looked down, slowing his thrusts, wanting to last a little longer, slowly pulling out of Layne, his tip lingering at Layne's entrance. Shannon looked down at himself as he thrusted back in, continuing his rhythm.

It was a magical moment for the men as they climaxed right around the same time. Shannon stayed buried in Layne as he climaxed, his thrusts slowing and becoming jerky. Layne shook as he squeezed himself, cumming on his shirt he had placed under him.

Shannon lazily pulled out, leaning forward on Layne, resting his head on Layne's back. Both men were sweaty and out of breath.

They lay there for a few minutes before moving around. Layne grabbed his shirt, wiping his hands off, wiping his cock off and handed it to Shannon who wiped his cock off as well. Layne balled his shirt up and threw it in the seat.

They sit there in the back of the van, naked and catching their breaths.

"That was so intense." Shannon said lazily.

"Yeah it was." Layne replied, putting his hand on top of Shannon's hand.

Shannon looked over at Layne and smiled, clutching his necklace. Layne smiled back at Shannon and puckered his lips at him.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Layne babe...it's Shanny...I'm so fucking sorry...shit has been crazy babe. Please call me back when you get this. Just in case, say you wanna speak to Shannon and say you're a friend of mine. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I can explain everything. Just call me. I love you. Bye."

**  
Instances**

**Two.  
**

 

It was like a routine as Shannon sat in his car in Layne's garage. Layne leaned into Shannon's window, desperately making out with him.

He pulled away.

"Shannon I don't want you to go. I wish you could stay..." Layne pouted.

"You know how it is Layne...I gotta go back. I'll be back over in two days." Shannon smiled at Layne.

"I know, I know. I love you Shannon..." Layne replied.

He constantly told Shannon he loved him.

"Love you too Layne. I'll see you in two days." Shannon smiled warmly at his boyfriend.

Layne backed up, watching Shannon start his car up and back out of the garage. Shannon waved before backing out in the road and driving off. Once again, Layne stood there in the middle of his garage, looking out onto the empty street.

He stood there staring for a while. He sighed and walked over and pressed the button to close his garage door. He went back in his house.

He sat in the living room. The house was cold, empty and silent. When Shannon was there, it was cozy and upbeat. Layne sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

He kept a picture of he and Shannon on an end table across the room. He could see it from where he was sitting. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Their temples were pressed together and they were smiling. They were so happy.

Layne looked down, listening to the silence. It was as if a build up was coming. He leaned forward, quickly putting his head in his hands as he started sobbing, alone in his house.

There was only one thing standing in his way of Shannon being his. Layne wanted to fucking marry Shannon. They would be perfect together. They would be the perfect married couple. He couldn't ask him. There was one thing standing in the way of his happiness.

He had been putting it off for a while, not thinking about it, just enjoying his time he had with Shannon, but it was starting to eat away at Layne.

How come some woman got to share a bed with Shannon almost every night, and Shannon didn't even love her? Shannon didn't even love her the way he loved Layne. Layne wasn't sure, but he was certain she couldn't love Shannon the way he loved Shannon.

It was getting to the point where Layne's chest hurt when Shannon wasn't around. He was scared to tell Shannon. He was being as patient as he could for Shannon. He felt with all his heart that Shannon was his soulmate and he didn't want to give up on him. Layne wanted to believe that their day would come soon. They could be together, all the time, forever.

Loving Shannon hurt. Layne had never loved someone as much as he loved Shannon. Shannon meant everything to him. Layne sat there on his couch, head in his hands, shedding his tears alone.

* * *

Shannon pulled back into the driveway of the apartment. He sighed as he cut the car off. He got out and made his way to the front door, holding the sapphire necklace that Layne had given him.

Shannon jumped when the front door swinged open and Rogers was standing there.

Shannon was startled as he walked into the house, brushing past Rogers.

"Rogers, what the hell are you doing here?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed, taken aback.

"Shannon man, were you at Layne's house?" Rogers asked loudly.

Shannon's heart rate picked up. His eyes widened.

"Hey man! Shut the fuck up! What the fuck are you doing?" Shannon frowned harshly at Rogers.

"No dude, Gena's not here man. None of us have Layne's number...Gena and your mom and everyone's been trying to reach you man. They sent me over here to be here when you got back man.

We all covered for your ass Shannon. You fucking owe us one. We told your mom and Gena some bullshit story of you having to go talk to the president of our record label Shannon. You fucking owe us one man!" Rogers exclaimed.

Shannon furrowed his brows. "What the fuck are you talking about Rogers?"

"Dude, it's Nicole. She's in the hospital man!" Rogers exclaimed.

Shannon felt all of his blood pool to his feet.

"What!? What the fuck is going on!?" Shannon exclaimed, grabbing his hair, looking at Rogers.

"I don't know really man, they just told me to tell you to go to the Seattle's Children Hospital man." Rogers replied.

Shannon wasted no time in rushing out the door, leaving Rogers behind at his apartment. He shakily fumbled with the key in the ignition of his car. He backed out fast, rushing downtown to the hospital.

It seemed as if he was getting stuck at every red light. Shannon was anxious. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, just that his daughter was in the fucking hospital. His sweet, innocent little girl who would never harm anyone.

Shannon felt like this was a nightmare, not knowing as he passed people, rushing through caution lights, trying to make his way to the hospital.

He finally got there and parking was brutal. Shannon cursed to himself as he circled around every inch of the big parking lot, finally finding a park. He quickly cut the car off, slamming the door shut, not even locking it as he began to run as fast as he could across the parking lot and into the main entrance of the hospital.

His heart beat fast as he came up to the receptionist, chest rising and falling rapidly, lump in his throat. When asked how she could help him, Shannon quickly spoke.

"Nicole Blue Hoon. Is she here? I need to know her room number!" Shannon breathed.

"What was the name again?" The receptionist asked, brows furrowed at Shannon.

Shannon was getting frustrated.

"Her name's Nicole. Blue. Hoon!" Shannon exclaimed loudly and slowly to the woman.

She frowned as she typed on the computer. Shannon was tapping his foot, fists balled up. He was impatient.

It seemed like every click of the keyboard lasted for hours as Shannon was waiting to get the information.

Shannon was about to say something to the woman when Shannon heard a familiar voice.

"Shannon!"

Shannon looked over to see his mother.

"Mom!" Shannon exclaimed, ignoring the receptionist and he ran over to his mother.

He hugged his mother and the tears started. He was freaking out. He was terrified to know what was wrong with his daughter. What if it was something bad? Shannon didn't even want to think about it.

"I came here as fast as I could mom..." Shannon sobbed as he hugged his mom.

Nel furrowed her brows and hugged her upset son.

"Shannon, you really need to think about getting a cell phone honey. Nicole's been in the hospital since yesterday evening. No one could get in touch with you Shannon. When you go somewhere you need to leave numbers to reach you at honey!" Nel exclaimed, holding Shannon's cheeks.

"I know mom, I know. Please tell me what's going on with her..." Shannon sniffled, closing his eyes tight, tears falling.

"Shannon calm down, honey, she just needed her appendix taken out. She's okay. Their gonna let her go home in a few hours here. Surgery went well."

"Surgery? My baby had surgery!?" Shannon exclaimed loudly.

People were staring at them. Shannon was freaking out. He was sobbing loudly.

"Shannon! Calm down! Come on let's go see her!" Nel exclaimed.

She kept her arm around her son as they made their way to an elevator to go up to her room.

Shannon got more and more anxious as they made their way to Nicole's room.

"This is it honey." Nel said, knocking on the door.

Shannon was bouncy as he waited to go in. Gena opened the door, smiling at Nel.

"Shannon...there you are. Nel excuse me I need to speak with Shannon privately..." Gena replied.

She stepped out and Nel stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Gena...fuck..." Shannon began.

Gena frowned, shoving Shannon. She pointed in Shannon's face.

"Shannon, you are a fucking asshole, do you know that!?" Gena whispered harshly.

"What the fuck?" Shannon furrowed his brows, feeling like he would cry again.

"How the hell do you just fucking up and go somewhere and don't let me fucking know! Nicole was crying all day yesterday! She wanted to talk to you and I couldn't get in touch with you, then she started getting sick and I tried to get in touch with you and no one knew any numbers to call to fucking get to you! I had to call your fucking mother!

Your mother has been trying to tell me what to do this whole fucking time! I'm sick of her Shannon! You should have fucking been here!"

"I'm sorry Gena...I'm fucking sorry. I know I know, I'm dumb. I promise I'll never do it again. I'll get a cell phone. I'll get a cell phone so you can reach me whenever you need to. I'm sorry!" Shannon whispered harshly, tears pouring down his face.

Gena pulled Shannon into a hug. Shannon wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"She's not awake yet. She just got out of surgery an hour ago. Her tummy was hurting really bad last night. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get in touch with you so I called your mom and your mom came over and took us to the hospital Shannon." Gena replied.

"She's gonna be fine, right?" Shannon asked, sniffling.

"Yes. The doctor says the surgery was a success and she can't eat solids for a week, only soft stuff. She comes back for a follow up in a week." Gena replied.

Shannon felt a little better. He wouldn't feel completely better until he saw his precious angel.

"Let's go in the room now." Shannon replied.

Gena pulled away from him and went into the room first, Gena behind him. Shannon's heart broke to see his little girl laying up in a hospital bed, in a hosptial gown. She had her favorite stuffed animal in the bed beside her. Shannon couldn't help but cry as he walked over to her bedside, sitting in a chair. He reached over her and grabbed the teddy bear, hugging it. He looked at his sleeping daughter. He kissed her cheek.

"Oh baby...my poor baby..." Shannon mumbled to himself.

He reached over and moved some of her hair out of her face. Gena came up behind Shannon and massaged his shoulders.

Shannon felt like total shit. His daughter was fucking sick and Gena was worried sick and confused and Shannon's ass wasn't even there.

Shannon felt guilty for having his fun while his daughter was suffering.

Shannon smelled the teddy bear and sighed, watching his daughter.

Shannon put the bear back on the bed and he rested his head in his arms on the side of the bed near his daughter. He could hear his mom talking to Gena.

"Gena dear, why did you pick this shirt out with these pants? I thought this shirt is part of an outfit I bought Nicole. Why didn't you keep the outfit together?"

Shannon smiled to himself as he heard his mom fucking with Gena. That was mama Nel for you. She wanted to run shit.

Shannon lifted his head up, taking Nicole's hand and holding it in his own. He placed kisses on it, watching her sleep. He perked up when he saw her brows furrowing. She started wiggling her fingers that was in his grip.

Gena and Nel were just about to start arguing over outfits when Shannon spoke up.

"Mom, Gena...she's waking up!" Shannon exclaimed.

They all ran around the bed.

"The nurse said to give her a cup of water when she wakes up!" Nel spoke up before Gena.

Gena glared at Shannon's mother.

Nicole started stirring and coughing as she stirred, wining a little bit.

"Nicole...it's daddy...can you hear me? Nicole sweetie?" Shannon smiled.

She nodded slowly, reaching her hand up and rubbing her eye, opening them and blinking, looking up at Shannon.

"Hi Nicole..." Shannon smiled down at her.

When she smiled at him, Shannon felt relief wash over him. Shannon leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Gena got the cup of water.

"Nicole you must be real thirsty huh?" She asked.

Nicole nodded, blinking. She sat up slowly, looking over and grabbing her teddy. Gena put a straw in the water and handed it to Shannon. Shannon held the cup up to Nicole and Nicole drank the water. After that, Shannon hugged his daughter and she hugged him back.

"I love you sweetie. I love you so much. I'm sorry I wasn't there last night when you were sick. I'm here now and I'm gonna take extra special care of you while you heal up." Shannon cooed as he hugged his daughter.

Shortly after Nicole woke up, the doctor and a nurse came in to check on her. She was cleared for release and Nel dressed Nicole.

Shannon, Gena and Nicole left and Nel left separately once everything was finished.

All Shannon was thinking about was his daughter. He couldn't believe his little girl had to have surgery on something already. Stupid appendix, at least it was out of her now and she could feel better. Shannon was gonna take care of his daughter. He felt guilty for not being there when she was hurting.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Shannon's top priority was Nicole. He was doing everything for her. Helping her get dressed, fixing her special meals, staying in her room with her and keeping her entertained. They colored pictures, sang songs, watched tv and played with stuffed animals.

So much shit was going on at Shannon's house that he had forgotten about Layne.

* * *

One week later

Nicole had healed fast. She was so intrigued with her scar. She loved pulling her shirt up and showing people. She was back to normal, hyperactive and bubbly and a trip.

Shannon was sitting on the couch one day when he grabbed the necklace that was around his neck. He never took it off. He looked down at it and his heart skipped a beat.

That is when he realized that he had promised Layne that he was gonna come over earlier the previous week. Shannon was so into taking care of Nicole, that he forgot all about Layne. He had been doing so much stuff for Nicole and spending so much time wiht her that he forgot to call Layne.

"Fuck..." Shannon mumbled to himself.

He was home alone with Nicole. Gena had went out for the day. Shannon quickly grabbed the phone, dialing the number he had memorized by heart. His heart skipped a beat. He needed to make plans to see Layne. He had been working so hard for the past week, he needed time with Layne.

Nicole ran around the living room, playing with a doll, waving it around and making noises to herself.

Shannon pressed the phone to his ear tightly. The phone rang and rang and rang. He got Layne's voice mail.

Shannon waited patiently for the beep to sound. He left a message.

"Layne babe...it's Shanny...I'm so fucking sorry...shit has been crazy babe. Please call me back when you get this. Just in case, say you wanna speak to Shannon and say you're a friend of mine. I'm sorry I haven't called you. I can explain everything. Just call me. I love you. Bye."

Shannon hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his chin and looking into space.

"Daddy! Who's Layne!" Nicole exclaimed.

Shannon jumped and looked at his curious daughter.

"Layne?" Shannon was confused for a second. He sighed.

She must have picked up on his message.

"Layne's a friend of daddy's." Shannon smiled.

"You love him? You love Layne!?" Nicole exclaimed innocently, tilting her head at her father.

"Yeah, Daddy loves Layne." Shannon chuckled at her.

"Layne Layne Layne Layne!" Nicole exclaimed randomly, waving her doll around and twirling in circles.

Shannon furrowed his brows and shook his head as she fell on the floor, dizzy.

* * *

Shannon waited and waited for Layne to return his call. Eventually, when he hadn't heard back from Layne for hours, Shannon called again and left another message.

By the time Gena had gotten home, Layne still hadn't called. Shannon left another rushed, hushed message while Gena was in the house.

Shannon cooked dinner for the three of them that night. The phone rang as he was cooking because he thought it could be Layne but it wasn't. As soon as the telemarketer started speaking, Shannon slammed the phone down, frowning.

This was odd. Layne usually returned Shannon's phone calls rather quickly. Shannon was sort of worried.

* * *

2 Days Later

Shannon was fucking trapped. He was worried as shit about Layne. Gena wanted to do all this fucking family fun crap. They took Nicole to the zoo. They took her to an amusement park. Shannon had a good time hanging out with Gena and his daughter, but he was worried sick about Layne. He hadn't heard from Layne in two days. As soon as this stuff died down, Shannon was gonna head over to Layne's to see what the fuck was going on.

* * *

Shannon was feeling down as he and Gena walked through the grocery store. He was holding Nicole in his arms. She was sucking her thumb and resting her head on his shoulder. Shannon couldn't get Layne off of his mind. They walked idly through aisles, throwing things in the cart. Every now and then, Gena would ask Shannon's opinion on something. Shannon would give her an answer and then go back into his own head.

They turned the corner to go down the canned goods aisle. Shannon just happened to look up and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. Gena was entranced on choosing a brand of canned corn. Shannon felt like he would cry. Nicole started swinging her legs as Shannon held her.

"Baby, cut that out or I'm gonna make you walk." Shannon muttered to his daughter as stared down the aisle.

Nicole whined.

Down the aisle, a mere few yards away was Shannon's boyfriend who he hadn't talked to in forever. Layne still had that blue hair, that blue goatee. Shannon smiled to himself. He always melted when he saw him. He was so cute as he stood there, staring at two cans, like he was deciding.

"Shannon do you like creamed corn?" Gena asked, getting Shannon out of his thoughts.

"What? No no...just get the mexiCorn." Shannon muttered.

"I don't think we should be feeding Nicole anything with chilies in it hon." Gena muttered.

"Well get regular then. Whatever." Shannon sighed.

He desperately watched Layne. Layne put the cans back, standing there. He looked down the aisle. Shannon felt a surge of adrenaline through his body as he watched Layne look at him, look down, then whip his head back up when he realized who it was.

Shannon couldn't help but smile big at Layne. Nicole turned her head, burying it in Shanno's neck. She lifted her head up and kissed Shannon's cheek before laying her head back down, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shannon pointed to the next aisle over. Layne was still watching him. Shannon furrowed his brows as he smiled down at Layne. Layne was just looking at him. It was weird.

"Shannon where's the beans?" Gena sighed.

Shannon didn't want to look away from Layne. He frowned when Gena came up beside him with the cart. She looked down the end of the aisle. The beans sign was right above Layne's head.

"Oh there they are." Gena muttered.

Shannon's heart raced as they started heading for Layne. Halfway there, Layne moved to the other side of the aisle. Shannon's heart raced. This was awkward. He wondered if Layne had gotten the message.

They stopped at the beans and Layne was right there, mere feet away from them. Gena was oblivious as she stared at the variety of beans on the shelf. Layne was standing there, frown on his face. Shannon's heart shattered. He looked pissed as hell.

Shannon desperately watched Layne as Layne looked over at Gena. He was checking her out. Shannon looked back at Gena. He started walking towards Layne, Nicole still in his arms.

"Layne!" Shannon whispered.

"Fuck you!" Layne whispered back, waving his arm at Shannon and turning and storming off.

Shannon stood there in the middle of the aisle, nearly at tears as he watched Layne walking away.

He had never heard Layne speak like this before, except that first night that they met when he cursed at the bartender.

Layne had never spoken to Shannon like this before. Shannon was scared. He put two and two together. He knew Layne must be mad about Shannon not showing up. Shannon was gonna cry.

He had to catch up with Layne as quickly as possible.

"Baby, I'm gonna go look in the frozen section right quick...I'll be back okay?" Shannon exclaimed.

"Sure sure..." Gena muttered trying to decide on a bean variety.

Shannon could feel the tears fall as he rushed through the store, desperately searching for blue hair. Nicole held onto Shannon tight.

"Daddy...why are you crying?" She asked, lifting her head up and kissing his cheek.

"Be quiet Nicole...just lay your head back on my shoulder." Shannon sniffled as he desperately searched aisles.

His legs nearly turned to jello as he found Layne in the boxed dinners aisle. He rushed down the aisle and right up to Layne.

"Layne...please don't walk away..." Shannon sniffled.

Layne looked over at Shannon, brows furrowed, mouth turned down in a frown. He whispered harshly at Shannon.

"What are you doing Shannon? Isn't your girlfriend gonna be pissed? Get the hell away from here crying and shit. You're drawing attention to yourself." Layne spat.

"Layne please...I know you're mad at me...I've been trying to call you..." Shannon pleaded as the tears fell.

"And I've been ignoring you...like you ignored me. Like you did me. It hurts doesn't it." Layne frowned slamming a box of hamburger helper back on the shelf.

"You don't understand at all what's been going on Layne...please don't talk to me like this...you're hurting me...if you would just listen to me you would understand..." Shannon sobbed lightly.

"Daddy I make it better!" Nicole spoke up, oblivious to the tension.

She rubbed her face against Shannon's cheek, kissing him and hugging him.

Shannon smiled through his tears at her. Layne almost smiled but he bit his cheeks. He was pissed at Shannon.

"You two look so happy together. I bet you're fucking her. I'm sick of this Shannon. I've been thinking alot this week. I'm sick of this. I can't take this any fucking more. I fucking love you Shannon...she's fucking hot. I know you're fucking her. You've got to be!" Layne was freaking out silently.

"Layne...stop saying the f-word around my daughter!" Shannon began.

Nicole gasped when she heard Layne's name. She remembered her daddy calling Layne. She turned her head and shifted in Shannon's arms and looked at Layne, reaching her little hand out to him.

"Layne! Hi Layne!"

Layne forced a smile at the child.

"Hey."

"Nicole, Sssh!" Shannon whispered harshly.

"Layne. Please let's talk about this...please I'm begging you...meet me in the men's bathroom Layne...please..." Shannon begged desperately.

Layne looked at Shannon. Tears poured down Shannon's face. Layne still had a weak spot for him even though he was pissed at him.

"Fine. When, now?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah...I'll take her back over to Gena and then I'll meet you in there." Shannon said.

He set Nicole down so he could wipe his eyes and compose himself before he got back over to Gena. Layne was about to walk off but Nicole ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hi Layne! My daddy loves you!" Nicole exclaimed looking up at Layne.

Layne furrowed his brows, a smile creeping on his face. He looked down at the child. She had Shannon's facial shape, Shannon's nose, Shannon's lips. Her eyes were blue like Shannon's.

"I don't know your name kid." Layne smiled.

"It's Nicole!" Nicole exclaimed.

"You're a cute kid Nicole. I gotta go." Layne smiled patting her head.

He looked at Shannon. Shannon sniffled and smiled, pulling Nicole off of Layne's legs. Layne walked off.

"Daddy Layne has blue hair!" Nicole said, amazed.

"Yeah I know honey. C'mon let's go find mommy." Shannon replied, picking her back up.

He quickly walked around the store again, searching for Gena. When he found her, he dumped Nicole off in the cart.

"I gotta shit!" Shannon exclaimed to Gena.

Gena furrowed her brows as Shannon ran off. She shook her head.

"Mommy what's shit?" Nicole replied.

Gena sighed.

* * *

Shannon ran for his life to the back of the store and to the bathrooms. He prayed in his head for Layne to be in the men's room. He hoped Layne hadn't tricked him and left.

Shannon busted into the men's bathroom. It was quiet back there. No one hardly used the bathrooms in the grocery store.

"Layne? Layne are you in here?" Shannon whispered.

"I'm in the handicap stall."

Shannon was ecstatic when he heard Layne's voice. He busted into the stall, closing it behind him and locking it. Layne stood there against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, frowning at Shannon.

"Layne, baby...I'm fucking sorry. I hate you being mad at me. It fucking sucks. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry...please forgive me. I honestly forgot all about our day." Shannon began.

Layne frowned.

"That's bullshit. How the hell could you forget? I was fucking waiting for you all day Shannon. I had roses for you...I had candles...I had shit planned and you didn't show up. I was all alone. That shit hurt. I'm tired of this!" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon gasped, walking over to Layne. He was crying again.

"I'm sorry Layne. You don't understand. Let me explain..." Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne.

Layne broke down too, putting his hand over his eyes as he sobbed.

"Fucking explain. Fucking explain why you broke my heart. I felt so stupid and embarrassed when you never came." Layne cried.

Shannon ran his hands through Layne's hair as he began to talk.

"Babe...when I got back home last Sunday...Rogers was at my house. He told me my baby was in the hospital. No one has your number, no one knew where to reach me at. I was so fucking scared Layne, him telling me Nicole was in the fucking hospital.

I had no idea what had happened. I rushed there to find out she had gotten her appendix taken out. I felt so fucking bad that I wasn't there for her when she was hurting and crying.

Rogers and my boys saved my ass. They made up some bullshit excuse to my mom and Gena. Gena called my fucking mom and brought her into this.

I just felt so guilty and I was so worried about Nicole I spent all last week taking care of her during her recovery babe...I'm sorry. I know I should have called but so much stuff was going on, it slipped my mind Layne. I swear under normal circumstances you know I wouldn't forget you...I love you, remember..."

Shannon was leaning in to Layne, their lips brushing together. Layne sobbed against Shannon's lips as they kissed. Shannon pressed his nose against Layne's running his hand through Layne's blue locks. Layne shook as he cried.

"Calm down Layne...I'm here now...Please tell me you love me...you know I didn't mean it...my baby was sick...c'mon Layne..." Shannon cooed.

He almost got Layne. A smirk was playing on Layne's lips, but Layne's insecurities got the best of him once again.

"Your fucking her. Your laying in bed with her every night, with that body, that perfect face and that blonde hair, and I know your fucking her!"

Shannon was hurt that Layne would accuse him of hurting him.

"I'm not fucking her Layne! Honest! I'm only fucking you... me and Gena...I haven't fucked her in months!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Have you fucked her any since we've been together!?" Layne exclaimed.

Shannon hesitated, frowning.

"No..." He said softly.

"You liar! You're a fucking liar!" Layne exclaimed, sobbing.

"Layne why are you fucking being like this...please stop this...you're hurting me. I fucking love you so much Layne..."

"If you fucking love me then why don't you leave her! Why don't you tell her!" Layne exclaimed.

"I'm not ready Layne! I thought you said you were gonna wait for me! Fuck!" Shannon exclaimed, going over to the other side of the stall.

He sobbed loudly, his hands over his face. Layne sniffled, frowning and looking over at Shannon.

"Please don't fucking dump me Layne...please...I'll be fucking destroyed...you don't understand how much I need you in my life...Layne please don't leave me...." Shannon cried, hands covering his face.

Layne's chest burned. He bit his lip. He had never seen Shannon cry this hard. It kind of hurt.

Layne gave in.

"Shanny...fuck...I'm sorry babe...I'm fucking sorry...I'm sorry I'm selfish..." Layne exclaimed, rushing over to Shannon.

He embraced him, burying his face in Shannon's neck. Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne, sobbing.

"Shannon I'm just so fucked up from not seeing you...I'm sorry. I'm just jealous that she gets to live with you and I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm still waiting for you. Whenever you're ready. I trust you...I was just so pissed when you stood me up babe. I'm sorry for being mean to you. I should have just returned your call instead of being spiteful. I'm sorry!"

Shannon held onto Layne for dear life.

"I would NEVER intentionally hurt you Layne. I'm fucking sorry!" Shannon cried.

They held each other in that stall, crying together. Layne pressed his lips to Shannon's, silencing Shannon's sobs. They started making out, holding each other tight. After a few minutes, Layne pulled away, blinking at Shannon and smiling.

"I'm coming over tonight. I don't care. I'll come up with something. I swear I'm coming over tonight. And I you to fuck me hard. Make up for all the time we were apart." Shannon smiled.

"Okay. It's only been a week Shanny but it feels like a fucking year. My bed's so cold. I need you in my bed." Layne smiled.

"I wanna suck you off right here, right now, but Gena's fucking wondering where I'm at probably Layne." Shannon sniffled, sighing.

"It's okay. We'll wait for tonight. It's gonna be so hot. I can't wait." Layne replied.

"Tell me you love me." Shannon smiled.

"I love you Shannon Hoon." Layne smiled warmly.

"I love you too Layne Staley." Shannon giggled.

Layne rubbed the side of Shannon's face.

"Your daughter's so cute Shannon. She looks just like you." Layne smiled warmly.

"Thanks..." Shannon blushed.

"How did she know my name?" Layne wondered.

"She heard me calling you and leaving messages." Shannon blushed.

"Oh." Layne smiled.

"I don't wanna fucking leave you right now Layne, but I have to get back." Shannon pouted.

"Babe try to make up a good excuse so you can stay the night and then tomorrow we can go get cell phones. We both should get on a plan together and get cell phones so shit like this doesn't happen again." Layne smiled.

"Okay...that's a good idea. I was thinking of getting one..." Shannon smiled at his lover.

"We'll get on a plan together and I'll pay for it...then we can talk all the time, we can do that texting or whatever. I'll always be by you." Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled and nodded. They kissed one more time before both men emerged out the bathroom. Shannon let Layne walk out into the store first, and then he emerged.

Shannon met back up with Gena and she was finished with the groceries.

"You alright hon, you look a little flushed." Gena commented.

"Yeah...that was brutal...someone came in there...you know how it is when someone comes in the bathroom while you're trying to drop a load...I had to clench, then I got constipated..." Shannon smiled.

Gena giggled. "You're stupid Shannon."

"Ew daddy's got a stinky butt!" Nicole exclaimed and giggled.

Shannon looked down at his daughter and shook his head. They headed for check out and Gena headed straight for the line where Layne was standing in. Shannon couldn't wipe the shit eating grin as they came up behind them. Gena was oblivious. She picked up a gossip magazine as they stood in line and waited. Someone 3 people in front of them had a cart full of stuff and a zillion coupons.

Shannon bit his lip and tapped Layne on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, you got the time?" He smirked.

Layne jumped and looked back, brows furrowed and then he smiled when he saw Shannon. He looked from Shannon to Gena. Gena was lost in her magazine.

"Oh um...it's around 4pm my good sir." Layne joked.

Shannon giggled.

"How about the weather?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, partly cloudy, always raining...this is Seattle dammit. How bout them Seahawks?" Layne joked.

He and Shannon laughed together. Shannon looked at what Layne had in his hands.

"Are their strawberries really good?" Shannon asked, licking his lips, looking at Layne seductively.

Layne had a small plastic case of strawberries. Shannon couldn't help but giggle as Layne's face turned as red and ripe as the strawberries.

"Yeah...their real supple...real ripe...so sweet and tart...their so juicy. I like them really juicy..." Layne smirked at Shannon.

"Oh do you now..." Shannon smirked.

"Yeah I hope the misses will feed 'em to me tonight. I kinda got something romantic planned..." Layne said seductively.

"Oh really...that sounds nice. Those things are really good with whipped cream...chicks dig whipped cream...alot..." Shannon said the last word lowly.

"Shit...I mean, shoot...well I'm already in line, seems to be a long wait...I guess I'll just tell the misses to pick some up before she gets home tonight. This is a 24 hour store after all..." Layne raised his brows at Shannon.

"She'll do it." Shannon smirked, licking his lips seductively at Layne.

"Hey, you look familiar to me."

Layne and Shannon's heads whipped over to Gena.

"Huh?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

Shannon's brows were furrowed as well. Nicole was in her own world stacking cans in the cart.

"I know you from somewhere. I've seen you somewhere before." Gena replied, looking at Layne.

"Uhhh...." Layne stuttered, looking at Shannon.

Gena thought and then she got it.

"oooh, oh yeah! Aren't you in Jerry's band?" Gena smiled.

"Um...yeah. You know Jerry?" Layne asked.

Shannon was silent, brows furrowed.

"Yeah. He's a nice guy. He's pretty cool...pretty chill to hang out with." Gena smiled.

"What?" Shannon piped up.

Gena laughed. "Oh shit Shannon. I didn't tell you I made a friend? Jerry. I met him at the bar that one time when you had to do that band thing. I see him at the bar from time to time when I go. He's so funny."

Shannon smiled a little.

"Uh. Cool?"

"Small world." Layne replied, raising his brows at Shannon and rubbing the box of strawberries.

Shannon blushed and giggled.

"Mommy, that's Layne. That's daddy's friend Layne. Daddy loves Layne!" Nicole spoke up when she noticed Layne.

She stood up in the cart and smiled up at Layne. Shannon and Layne's eyes widened as they stared at the innocent little child.

Gena raised a brow.

"Nicole, sit down." Gena replied.

"But mommy I wanna hug Layne! Layne!" Nicole cried, reaching her arms out.

Gena sighed and looked back at her magazine, like what Nicole just said didn't phase her.

Layne looked down at the child, smiling a bit. He was so tickled at the liking Shannon's daughter seemed to have taken to him. He put the strawberries on the counter and bent down, wrapping his arms around the child, hugging her briefly. He jumped when she kissed his cheek. Shannon giggled. Gena looked up from her magazine and smirked.

"Wanna see my scar Layne?" She asked.

"Honey don't pull your shirt up in the store...honey..." Gena replied.

Nicole proudly pulled her shirt up, too far, showing Layne her appendix scar.

"Um wow yeah, you're a tough little girl." Layne smiled.

Shannon reached over and tugged her shirt back down.

"Sit down Nicole!" Shannon smiled.

Gena went back to reading her magazine. Nicole stared at Layne and Shannon and Layne looked at each other, smiling.

* * *

Later that night...Shannon managed to make up something to get out of the house with. He went straight to Layne's. He didn't have to pack a bag anymore. He had clothes and things at Layne's already.

The night was passionate for the two men. There was wine, there were candles, there were more roses, there was the whipped cream that Shannon almost forgot to pick up, and there were the strawberries.

They spent nearly the whole night entangled together in heated passion, feeding each other, tasting each other, feeling each other.

The bad things were quickly forgotten and things were right again in their world.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gena! My mom's out of town this weekend! I told you earlier this week I had somewhere to go today, why didn't you say something then about this?" Shannon frowned. "Shannon I don't know, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry. You're always going somewhere and leaving Nicole with me. It's my turn to leave her with you. Sorry, I have to go. Get one of your band mates to baby sit her or something. I don't know what to tell you. I gotta go."

**  
Instances.**

**Three.  
**

 

_Layne's Birthday_

Shannon was so excited. Today was Layne's birthday and Shannon was going to spend the weekend with Layne.

It had gotten to the point with he and Gena that he didn't even have to make up excuses anymore. He would just tell her he was going out and she wouldn't question him at all.

Shannon opened his nightstand drawer as he sat on his side of the bed, looking at the gifts he had gotten for his lover. He had wrapped the small boxes containing the jewelry in silver wrapping paper. He hoped Layne liked what he had gotten for him. It was going to be a special night.

Shannon had a cake waiting at the local bakery that he had made for Layne. Layne was going to be so surprised. Layne cringed when it came to birthdays. He constantly told Shannon that he didn't have to do nothing but Shannon didn't listen. He loved Layne and he wanted to make him feel special on his special day.

Shannon pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. He stood up, getting ready to go. He opened the drawer again, getting ready to take the boxes out and get his keys when Gena walked into the room.

Shannon quickly closed the drawer and looked at her. Gena was dressed nicely, wearing a strapless tight black dress and black stilettos. She had her hair done up nicely and she had make up on. Gena grabbed her purse, throwing things in it, including her keys.

"Gena, where in the world are you going dressed like that?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

He hadn't seen Gena so dolled up in years.

"Um, I have this thing to do, its like formal. Shannon I have to go." Gena said quickly, starting to walk out of the room quickly, her heels clicking.

Shannon rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa whoa whoa...going somewhere? Since when? Are you taking Nicole to my mom's or something? I'm about to go somewhere too Gena."

Gena stopped and looked at Shannon, brows furrowed slightly.

"Well this thing I'm going to has been planned for months Shannon, just call your mom and drop Nicole off. I have to go now. I'll see you later."

Gena turned and started walking through the house. Shannon followed her.

"Gena! My mom's out of town this weekend! I told you earlier this week I had somewhere to go today, why didn't you say something then about this?" Shannon frowned.

"Shannon I don't know, it slipped my mind. I'm sorry. You're always going somewhere and leaving Nicole with me. It's my turn to leave her with you. Sorry, I have to go. Get one of your band mates to baby sit her or something. I don't know what to tell you. I gotta go."

Gena squeezed Shannon's shoulder and then walked out of the house. Shannon stood in the doorway and watched as Gena got into her car, starting it and driving off.

"Fuck! God dammit...shit!" Shannon cursed to himself.

Why are you being such a bitch, on today of all days! Shannon thought to himself.

He was desperate. He rushed to the phone, calling everyone he knew. He called Chris, Brad, Rogers, Glen and half of them either weren't home, or gave lame excuses why they couldn't babysit Nicole.

Shannon sat on the couch with his head in his hands, frustrated. This was bullshit. He had this nice weekend planned with Layne and here he was stuck with his kid. He could feel the frustrated tears welling in his eyes.

He dug his cellphone out of his pocket, sighing shakily as he went through the contacts and pressed Layne's number. It wasn't long until Layne answered the phone.

"Hey Shanny..." He smiled into the phone.

"Hey Layne, listen, Gena totally fucking screwed me over here babe..." Shannon said, sitting back on the couch, putting his hand on his forehead.

"What? What are you talking about Shannon?" Layne asked on the other end.

"I was getting ready to come over baby...and all of a sudden Gena rushed out, talking about she had somewhere to go and she just fucking left. Nicole's here and my mom's out of town and I ain't driving 2 fucking hours to take her to Gena's mom's...and I don't have anyone to watch her babe..." Shannon said frustratedly.

"...So?" Layne asked into the phone softly.

"We're gonna have to postpone our weekend Layne. I fucking hate this...this fucking sucks...I wanna be over there with you. Gena's being such a bitch lately..." Shannon wined into the phone.

Layne was silent on the phone. Shannon was very upset and pissed.

"I'm so fucking sorry babe...I'm so pissed...I had shit planned...this really fucking blows..."

Shannon was so pissed he felt like he could cry.

"Shannon...calm down babe...that was pretty shitty of her to do..." Layne replied.

"I fucking told her earlier this week I had something to do over the weekend and she fucking told me okay!" Shannon sniffled, wiping his tears of frustration.

"Babe...I still want you to come over. I don't care...we don't have to have sex...bring Nicole over. I just wanna be with you, I just want you here." Layne said softly.

Shannon sniffled, wiping his eyes. He never thought about that. He never thought to ask.

"But Layne, what would she do? There's nothing for kids to do at your house. She gets bored easily." Shannon sniffled.

"I mean, you could bring some of her things over here...or we could go out and get her stuff to play with over here...Shannon I don't mind...please just come over, I miss you." Layne said softly.

Shannon bit his lip. He thought about it.

"Alright. Alright...I'll bring her over. She's napping right now...I'm gonna wake her up and pack her some things and then we'll be over there, okay? I hope she doesn't get too fussy when I wake her up." Shannon said softly.

Layne chuckled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He smiled.

They got off the phone and Shannon sat there, smiling to himself.

* * *

Shannon had a lot of stuff in his hand. He had the small cake in one hand, and he was holding Nicole's hand with the other. Nicole was holding a balloon that she picked out from the store that was shaped like a star and said "Happy Birthday" on it.

"Honey ring the doorbell, daddy's hands are full." Shannon replied.

Nicole let go of Shannon's hand and walked up to the door, standing on her tip toes, pressing the button and giggling when she heard the bell. She stepped back. Seconds later, Layne opened the door, smiling when he looked at Shannon and down at Nicole.

Before Shannon could speak, Nicole screamed at Layne.

"Happy Birthday Layne!" She exclaimed holding the balloon out to him.

Layne chuckled, brows furrowed slightly as he took the balloon from her, looking at it. He looked at Shannon.

"Shanny? What's this?" Layne asked, pulling the balloon down.

"I kinda told her it's your birthday Layne...she wanted to get that balloon for you so bad. I got you a cake...I know you said you didn't want to do anything but I just couldn't help it...She wants to sing Happy Birthday to you and she wants to see you blow out candles." Shannon smiled and blushed.

Layne looked down at Nicole.

"Isn't that sweet? Aw come on in guys..." Layne smirked, stepping aside and letting them in.

"Sweetie go sit on the couch okay?" Shannon said to Nicole.

Nicole skipped over to Layne's couch and sat down, kicking her legs back and forth. Layne and Shannon went into the kitchen and Layne opened the fridge for Shannon so he could put the cake in.

"What kind of cake did you get babe?" Layne blushed, smiling at Shannon.

"Marble..." Shannon smiled.

Layne leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Shannon's lips.

"Babe you didn't have to do this..." Layne blushed.

"Well I did and now Nicole wants to have a party." Shannon blushed.

Layne smirked and leaned in again, kissing Shannon. He jerked away, face red, brushing his fingers over his lips and looking down when they heard Nicole squeal and run into the kitchen.

"Layne, here's your balloon! Happy birthday Layne!" Nicole smiled, holding the balloon she had picked out for him out to to him.

Shannon couldn't help but smile big, teeth showing as he watched Nicole. Her eyes brightened when Layne took the balloon.

"I love my balloon Nicole..it's so pretty. Hmm, where should I put it?" Layne asked, smiling down at the child.

"I know where!" Nicole exclaimed snatching the balloon from Layne and running back into the living room.

Shannon and Layne followed her in the living room as she looked around and let it float to the ceiling in the corner of the room.

"Right there!" Nicole smiled.

"I'll keep it there forever..." Layne smiled at the little girl.

This was weird having a child in the house for Layne. He wasn't used to children. Shannon rubbed Layne's back and smiled.

"Daddy when can we eat cake?" Nicole asked, running over to Shannon, hugging his legs and looking up at him.

"Well we have to eat dinner first honey. You don't get any dessert until you eat your vegetables." Shannon smiled down at her.

She pouted up at Shannon. Shannon looked at Layne.

"Layne I'm kind of starving...do you have anything to eat in the house?" Shannon asked.

"No...not really..." Layne pouted, scratching his head.

"I guess we'll go to the store? I'll fix us dinner." Shannon smiled.

"Um. Okay." Layne smiled.

* * *

Layne pushed the cart, Shannon walked beside the cart, and Nicole sat in the cart as they walked through the grocery store. Layne smiled as they went through the store together. He felt like such a family man.

Nicole sat in the cart, staring at Layne and smiling. Layne smiled back at her. Shannon was leading the cart, grabbing random things.

"What do you do for fun Nicole? Do you like to color?" Layne asked her as they walked through the office supplies aisle.

"Yes!" Nicole smiled.

"Do you want some crayons?" Layne asked, smiling.

Nicole smiled and nodded big. Layne grabbed the biggest box of crayons and threw them in the cart. The book aisle was further down and they stopped to look at the small selection of coloring books.

"Which one do you want honey?" Shannon asked, leaning down and kissing her temple.

Nicole stood up in the cart, her little hands on it and leaned over, looking at the coloring books.

"That one daddy! That one!" She pointed, leaning out of the cart as far as she could.

Layne grabbed one with cartoon character farm animals. He put it in the cart. He grabbed a few different ones just for the hell of it.

As they wheeled through the store, Shannon stopped at the meat aisle, looking at packages of chicken.

"You like chicken, right birthday boy?" Shannon smirked, looking at Layne seductively.

Layne smiled and nodded.

"Good, that's what we're having." Shannon smiled throwing a package of chicken into the cart.

Layne giggled with Nicole as Shannon stared at the spices in the spice aisle, finally picking out a few to season the chicken with. In the frozen section Shannon picked up frozen broccoli and then they headed back to the fresh vegetables and Shannon picked out potatoes to make mashed potatoes with.

Layne watched Shannon as he shopped. Shannon was so sexy. He was a sexy daddy. Layne's dirty thoughts were interrupted by Nicole tugging on Layne's shirt.

Layne looked down at the child and she had her little finger held out to him.

"What is it?" Layne asked, leaning down.

"It came out of my nose!" Nicole replied, shoving her finger towards Layne's face.

That's when Layne noticed something big and green on her finger. He jumped back.

Shannon furrowed his brow and looked down at Nicole just as she was putting her finger in her mouth.

"Nicole Blue, are you digging up your nose again?" Shannon scolded her.

Layne's nose was scrunched up. He felt kind of sick.

"Ewww...that's disgusting." He frowned looking down at the child.

"Nicole what did mommy and daddy tell you about doing that? That's nasty baby girl. Please stop doing that. You'll have no room for dinner. Do you want birthday cake or boogers?" Shannon spoke to her.

Nicole looked up at Layne's distressed look. She looked down and started rubbing her eyes, sniffling and whining lightly.

Shannon sighed as he wheeled the cart along. The last thing they needed was something to drink for Nicole. Nicole continued to cry as he wheeled the cart through the store.

Layne felt awkward.

"Um Shannon. Shouldn't we do something? I mean, people are looking at us." Layne replied, sort of embarrassed.

Nicole was getting louder and louder.

Shannon sighed.

"No Layne. She's just being fussy. She does this sometimes. It's best to ignore her."

Shannon stopped at all the juices. He looked down at the fussy child.

"What do you want to drink little girl? There's grape juice, apple juice, cranberry juice. Pick one honey." Shannon replied.

Nicole rubbed her eyes and frowned up at Shannon, jumping at him as she cried. "I DON'T WANT any juice!" She cried.

Shannon rolled his eyes and sighed. Layne watched, feeling tense. This was awkward. One minute the child was fine and the next minute the child was acting like this.

Her crying was a bit annoying now. Shannon frowned.

"Nicole if you don't stop that whining you're not getting any birthday cake. Stop that whining and pick your juice little girl!" Shannon spat at her.

Nicole stood up slowly, sniffling, wiping her eyes. She pointed to the apple juice and Layne reached over and grabbed it, putting it in the cart. He looked down at the child and smiled half heartedly. She smiled at him.

They finally were done in the store and they went to the check out. Layne smiled as he started putting things on the check out counter and Nicole smiled and helped as well. She almost stumbled back as she picked up the juice. Shannon reached over and grabbed the handle, pulling it up and helping her put it on the counter.

The woman working the register looked at the three of them and smiled as she rang the items up.

"Is this you guys' daughter? She is so cute. You guys are a cute family." She smiled.

Layne blushed and looked at Shannon, putting his arm around him. Shannon blushed as well.

"Thanks." He smiled looking down.

The food was paid for and they headed back out to Shannon's car. Shannon put Nicole in her car seat as Layne put the groceries in the car.

* * *

Layne sat on the couch beside Nicole as he turned the television to cartoons. He had kicked his shoes off and he had laid her coloring books and box of crayons on the table for her. She was already on her knees in front of the coffee table, flipping through one of her coloring books, trying to figure out what picture to color.

"Layne!?" Shannon called from the kitchen.

"What?" Layne called as he relaxed on the couch, smiling at Nicole as she started to color.

"What are you doing? Come in the kitchen, I need help!" Shannon called.

Layne sighed.

"But it's my birthday! I thought you got it!" Layne yelled lazily.

Shannon walked out into the living room, frowning.

"Get your butt in here now Layne!" He frowned.

"uh oh! You're gonna get a whooping!" Nicole replied, looking at Layne with wide eyes.

Layne chuckled at her, shaking his head as he walked into the kitchen behind Shannon.

Shannon's hands were dirty from washing the chicken and rubbing the spices on them. He pointed to the potatoes before washing his hands.

"Peel those potatoes for me." He ordered.

Layne whined.

"Shannon...I just wanna watch tv...it's my birthday..."

Shannon smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't know I had two babies over here." He joked.

Layne smirked as he rummaged through his drawer for a knife and he started peeling them.

"You're fucking sexy when you order me around. This is all such a fucking turn on Shannon...you cooking me dinner. I don't know how to cook. I hardly use this kitchen honestly." Layne smiled.

Shannon smirked as he stuck the chicken in the preheated oven. Once Layne was done, he washed his hands and stood there and watched as Shannon made mashed potatoes. It was a miracle that Layne had the right utensils to do this with. His mom had bought him a bunch of stuff one Christmas that he never used. Shannon set the pot on the stove and put a top on it.

"Another 30 minutes and the chicken's gonna be done and I'll throw the broccoli int he microwave and then we'll eat." Shannon smiled.

Layne couldn't resist. He wrapped his arms around Shannon and leaned in, kissing Shannon's neck. Shannon jumped and laughed lightly.

"Layne, quit it. Nicole's right in the other room."

"I'm so turned on Shannon. You're taking charge...you're fixing dinner...it's like we're a family and you're the head of the household...I'm the housewife...wifey needs a good fuck daddy..." Layne nearly whispered, sucking Shannon's earlobe into his mouth.

Shannon gasped, trembling a bit as Layne did this. Layne was grinding his erection against Shannon's thigh.

"MMM I want you to fuck me, take charge in the bedroom like you've done in my kitchen..." Layne smirked, running his tongue along Shannon's earlobe.

"Layne...fuck, stop it! Get it together! Not right now! Get off of me!" Shannon whispered harshly.

He shoved Layne off, straightening his shirt. Layne smirked, pressing on his lap and readjusting himself. He blushed.

"Sorry babe...I can't help it..." Layne smiled.

Shannon bit his lip and smiled at him.

"I agree with everything you said. It's fucking hot but Layne, we've got a child in the house. Get yourself together babe!"

Layne smiled, pressing a kiss to Shannon's lips before walking out of the kitchen and to the bathroom that was in his bedroom.

Meanwhile, Shannon finished up the cooking by himself.

* * *

Shannon had set the table. He had all the food on the plates and the drinks ready. Nicole was hungry and could smell the food so she wandered in the kitchen.

"Right there baby." Shannon smiled pointing to her spot.

She climbed in the chair and sat on her knees, grabbing her fork and started eating. Shannon had already cut her chicken up for her into pieces. He sat down to eat and furrowed his brows when Layne wasn't in there yet.

"Layne? Babe dinner's ready!" He yelled.

"What? Okay!" He heard Layne's voice.

A few minutes later, Layne emerged, shirtless and in lounge shorts.

"Smells good." He smiled as he sat down, rubbing his hands together, ready to eat.

"Um, babe." Shannon replied, brows furrowed.

"What?" Layne asked, looking at Shannon.

"Go put a shirt on." Shannon replied.

"What? Psst fuck that." Layne replied, waving his hand at Shannon.

"I'm serious. That's like, so rude. And stop cursing in front of Nicole, how many times do I have to tell you? Go put a shirt on Layne or you won't get your presents later."

Shannon said the last part through gritted teeth. Layne sighed and got up, walking out of the kitchen. He returned, wearing a Blind Melon shirt. He sat down and grabbed his fork.

"Happy now daddy?" He smirked.

Shannon's eyes widened. Nicole didn't notice. She slowly chewed her broccoli, sighing. Layne started cutting his chicken, tasting it.

"MMM oh my god Shannon, this is good!" He said, mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Layne. Jesus, you don't have any manners at the table!" Shannon exclaimed.

Layne frowned, swallowing.

"Well Shannon I've been eating alone for years, what'd you expect? This is like, the first time..."

Layne paused to shove potatoes in his mouth.

"First time I've used this table in years. I usually eat on the coffee table."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, forks clinking, glasses clinking, Layne's heavy breathing as he scarfed down his food and burped. Shannon shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Oh, uh...excuse me?" Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled and nodded.

"I'm done daddy!" Nicole screamed, pushing her plate forward.

"Let me see..." Shannon said, looking at her plate.

All the potatoes and vegetables were gone and she ate half of her chicken.

"You didn't finish your chicken sweetie." Shannon pointed out.

Nicole pouted, crossing her arms.

"Daddy I leave room for the birthday cake!" She exclaimed.

Layne reached a fork over and stabbed the chicken, putting it on his plate and eating the rest of it. Shannon sighed and rolled his eyes.

After everyone was done, it was birthday time for Layne. Nicole was so excited. Layne and Shannon quickly tidied up, putting leftovers away, wiping surfaces, putting dishes in the dishwasher. Layne came back to sit at the table again. He smiled as he waited patiently.

He knew Shannon was in the room with something when he looked over and saw Nicole's eyes widen and she clapped her hands, a big smile on her face.

Shannon carefully set the small cake on the table. There were 5 candles on it, lit. The flames were all different colors.

"Wooww whoaa!" Nicole exclaimed pointing at the flames.

Her enthusiasm was cute. Layne sat there hovered over the cake, face red.

"Alright Nicole...we gotta sing happy birthday to Layne. You ready baby?" Shannon smiled.

"Yes daddy yes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright sweetie. One, two, three!"

Shannon and Nicole started singing together. Nicole was nearly screaming as she leaned over the table. Layne put his hand on his forehead, smiling big. He was blushing. This was too sweet. He looked back from Shannon to Nicole as they sang.

 

Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday dear Layne!  
Happy birthday to you!

 

"Happy birthday!" Nicole screamed from the top of her lungs. "How old you Layne!?"

Layne smirked at the child, looking from her to Shannon.

"Too old." He chuckled.

"Make a wish, blow the candles out babe..." Shannon smiled, rubbing Layne's back.

Layne hesitated, and then sucked in a breath and blew. The same time he leaned in, Nicole leaned in, helping him blow out the candles.

"Yaaaah!" Shannon smiled, clapping his hands.

Nicole did what daddy did and clapped her hands.

"Now we eat!" Nicole exclaimed, dipping her finger in the icing.

"Nicole! That's gonna be your piece! You wait little girl! The birthday boy gets his first!" Shannon scolded.

Nicole pouted and sat back in her chair. Shannon reached over Layne pulled the candles out of the cake, holding them to Layne's mouth so he could lick the icing off of them.

"MMM..." Layne smirked looking up at Shannon.

Shannon smirked and then he cut the cake, giving Layne a piece first. He then cut off the part where Nicole had dug her sticky little fingers into the cake and gave her her piece.

Finally, Shannon was able to get his and sit down.

"Do you like your cake baby?" Layne asked Nicole.

She was eating it with her hands. She had icing all over her little face. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Shannon babe, this was all very sweet. What a great birthday." Layne smiled.

"Presents! You got to open presents!" Nicole exclaimed.

She jumped down from her chair and ran out and then was back a few minutes later with a paper in her hand. Her hands were messy with cake as she handed Layne the picture she had colored for him. Shannon had a wet rag and he came over and wiped Nicole's hands and face off.

"Use your fork!" He scolded her.

She sighed and ate the rest of her cake with her fork. Meanwhile, Layne looked at the picture she had colored. It was a cow and she had scribbled different colors all over it.

"I love it Nicole, I'll keep it on the fridge. It's so avante garde. Thanks sweetie." Layne smiled.

He got up and put it right in the middle of the fridge. Layne grabbed everyone's plates when they were done and put them in the dishwasher and then started it.

He sat back down at the table. Shannon smiled, setting a silver wrapped box on the table and sliding it over to Layne.

"Another present! Yaaah!" Nicole exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Babe, what's this?" Layne asked surprised.

"Just a little something for your birthday. Open it." Shannon smiled.

Layne couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face as he carefully opened the wrapping paper, taking the box out and opened it.

"Shannon...oh my god...it's beautiful...." Layne's eyes widened as he looked at he sparkly necklace that was in the box.

It was a necklace, similar to the one Layne had given to Shannon.

"It's your birthstone, peridot. It's very pretty." Shannon blushed.

Layne smiled when he looked at it, putting his hand over his heart. Shannon jumped up and took the necklace out of the box, putting it around Layne's neck, rubbing his shoulders.

"Thanks so much Shannon..." Layne smiled, grabbing a hold of it and looking down at it.

He wanted to kiss Shannon so bad but he couldn't in front of Nicole.

"Oooh shiny!" Nicole smiled.

"Thanks you guys, this has been such a neat birthday. You two are awesome!" Layne smiled.

Shannon wrapped his arm around Layne's neck, leaning down and hugging him from behind, his temple pressed to Layne's, smiling and looking at Nicole.

* * *

Layne had extra pillows and blankets. He put them on the couch for Nicole. He had extra rooms in his house, but he didn't have any extra beds. She would have to sleep on the couch.

Layne stood by as Shannon tucked her in, turning the lights and TV off. Little Nicole was drifting in and out of sleep. She rolled over facing the couch, clutching her stuffed animal, snuggling into the pillow as Shannon pulled the blanket over her. Shannon leaned down and kissed her temple. He sighed and turned around, grabbing Layne's hand as they walked back to his bedroom together.

Layne closed the door behind them, locking it. He immediately embraced Shannon, kissing him passionately.

Shannon moaned lightly into the kiss. They laid on the bed in the process, hands roaming, lips brushing together. Layne pulled away, lips kiss swollen, catching his breath, looking at his lover.

"Oh my god you were so hot today Shannon. The way you whipped up dinner, the way you told me what to do...Oh god I fucking loved it. And I fucking love this necklace. It means everything to me!" Layne smiled, leaning in and sucking on Shannon's earlobe again.

Shannon shivered, biting his lip. Layne was turning him on. Shannon moaned lightly, shivering, running his hand up and down Layne's hip as Layne teased him. Layne pulled away in a light giggle. He spoke into Shannon's ear softly.

"Fuck me daddy?"

Shannon shivered, nodding, eyes closed and lip pulled between his teeth.

Clothes were shed, lube was fetched, Shannon's lips trailed all over Layne's body, finding his pleasure spots. Layne liked to be sucked under his earlobe. Once Shannon figured this out, he sucked it tenderly and softly, Layne nearly flailing underneath him.

Minutes of sensual foreplay later, Layne held his legs up as Shannon prepared him. The moment of contact was so passionate for the two lovers. Both men wore the necklaces as one ravaged the other.

The lovemaking was silent but sweet. Shannon stared into Layne's eyes as he held his legs up, ravaging him, lightly sputtering obscenities at the pleasure.

It was Layne's birthday and he didn't have to do any of the work. Shannon came inside of Layne, Layne arching his back and moaning. Shannon quickly pulled out once he was finished and then, panting, went down on his lover finish him off with one of the most sensual blow jobs he had ever given Layne.

When the heat of passion was over, both men lay under the covers, holding each other, enjoying the moment.

Shannon spoke first.

"I have one more gift for you Layne."

Layne lifted his head slightly, furrowing his brows at Shannon.

"What? No way Shannon. You didn't have to get me all this stuff." Layne smiled.

"Just one more gift babe." Shannon smiled.

Shannon leaned over, fumbling around in his overnight bag for something. He grabbed the small silver box and then rolled back over to Layne, sitting it on his chest and kissing his temple.

Layne sat up slightly, grabbing the box, a smile tugging on his lips. He looked at Shannon, smirking before he opened it. His heart was beating fast as he was holding a ring box.

His eyes widened and he looked at Shannon. Shannon was smiling hard.

"Go ahead, open it babe." Shannon smiled, snuggling into Layne.

Layne slowly pulled the box open. It was a white gold ring, a big peridot stone set in the middle of it. He stared at it, not knowing what to say.

"Babe..." Shannon giggled lightly, snatching the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Layne's left ring finger.

"Thank god, it fits right?" Shannon asked, looking up at his lover.

Layne slowly lifted his hand up, tugging on it to be sure. He bit his lip and nodded. Shannon took the empty box and set it on the nightstand table.

He watched as Layne looked at it. He sat up beside Layne now, arm wrapped around his waist.

"Shannon...I fucking love this ring. It's so beautiful babe..." Layne smiled, voice cracking.

Shannon smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. I just had to get it for you." Shannon smiled.

"But what does it mean Shannon?" Layne asked, smiled fading slightly as he looked at it. "What does this mean?"

Shannon smiled and blushed.

"It means soon."

"Soon?" Layne asked, brows furrowed.

He was confused.

"Yeah babe...I'm gonna tell Gena soon. I want to be with you. I wanna live with you. I wanna live my life the way I want to. I'm tired of living a lie babe." Shannon smiled.

"Shannon...oh my god....I'm so happy!" Layne smiled, pulling Shannon into a hug.

He kissed his cheek, nuzzling his face against Shannon's. Shannon laughed lightly.

"You wanna marry me once I get this shit over with?" Shannon asked Layne.

Layne's eyes widened. His ears felt hot. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?" Was all he could muster.

Shannon smiled, taking Layne's hand and kissing his ring finger that dawned Shannon's ring.

"I said...will you marry me? You know, after I take care of business?" Shannon said again.

"Yes, fuck yes! I wanna fucking marry you Shannon. I want you to live with me!" Layne said excitedly.

He shakily hugged Shannon, his eyes filling with tears.

"Babe..I'm so fucking happy. You've made me so happy. We're so close...how long will it be until you do it?" Layne asked.

They laid down, Shannon spooning Layne. Layne looked at his ring as Shannon threw an arm around him under the covers and kissed the back of his neck.

"Give me another month." Shannon said softly.

"Another month? Shannon it's been nearly 2 years..." Layne pouted.

"I know babe. I know. Just give me another month. One more month. I promise babe. I promise you." Shannon said softly.

Layne sighed. He reached over and turned the lamp off, the room darkening around them. They lay there in silence. Shannon kept his arm around Layne.

The room was silent and then all of a sudden, Shannon felt Layne shaking.

"Babe? You awake?" Shannon asked, rubbing Layne's stomach.

Suddenly sniffling could be heard and Layne's sobbing. He was trying to hold it in. Shannon sighed.

"Babe are you crying?"

"Yes..." Layne cried.

"Turn the light on. Tell me what's wrong. You know I don't like to see you cry." Shannon said softly.

Shannon heard a sniffle and then he heard a click as the light came on. Layne turned around in Shannon's arms and looked into his eyes, his blue irises a stark contrast to his red eyeballs. His eyelashes were wet and matted. His face was red. His face scrunched up as he shut his eyes tight and started crying in front of Shannon.

"Layne baby..." Shannon said softly.

"Shannon it's just...I'm so tired of waiting for you to tell Gena. I've been waiting for so long. Shannon I was thinking that you were never gonna tell her. I thought we were gonna be living this charade forever. It's not fair Shannon. It's not fair. You need to be in my bed every night, not in that other bed. I fucking love you. I wanna touch you. I wanna kiss you. I wanna make you feel good. It's not fair. I can't wait any longer. It's killing me Shannon..."

Layne sobbed hard. Shannon's heart broke. He pressed his forehead to Layne's, nuzzling his nose against his.

"I fucking swear to you Layne. I fucking swear on my love for you, one more month. That's all. I'm gonna tell her and I'm gonna be here with you, every night, in this bed. We're gonna fuck all the time. We're gonna be married and we're gonna be perfect. I promise you. Calm down babe...I love you." Shannon said softly, pressing his lips to Layne's.

Layne still cried against him.

"It's to the point where I need you here Shannon. I fucking need you here with me, all the time. When you're gone, I constantly think about you. I'm fucking sick Shannon. I'm lovesick for you. I can't take this anymore. Don't you see this is killing me. Shannon please babe...please sooner than a month. Please I'm begging you. This isn't fucking fair. This isn't fair...you're my fucking soulmate and I can't have you when I want.

Shannon tonight was so perfect...I want you here every night, I want us cooking dinner together. I want you ordering me around, I want us at the dinner table, laughing, kissing. I wanna grocery shop with you...Shannon...."

"Babe. Calm down. Please Layne it's alright. It's gonna be alright. We'll have that. I told you I fucking swear to you. I promise you, one month Layne. That's all I need. Babe calm down..." Shannon said sadly.

Layne buried his face in Shannon's chest, arm thrown around him, weeping into his chest. Shannon sighed, running his fingers through Layne's blue hair. He held him tight.

Shannon's chest burned. Layne fucking cried until he fell asleep. Shannon felt so fucking bad. He knew he was hurting Layne but he still needed time. This shit was hard. His family would be torn apart. Nicole would forever be affected. He was so close to building up the courage to do it. He was gonna do it.

One month.

That's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Shannon strapped Nicole in the car seat. They were in the garage. Shannon left the door open as he walked back to the door that connected to the house. The weekend had went by so fast. It always did with Layne.

Shannon hung in the door, his face out of Nicole's sight. Layne kissed Shannon passionately.

"Hang in there babe." Shannon smiled softly at Layne. "I love you so much. You've been so strong for me. Just hang in there a little longer."

Layne pouted, fumbling with his "engagement" ring.

"I will babe. I will. See you in a few days. Call me..." Layne sighed.

"Alright." Shannon smiled.

Shannon backed out of the doorway and Layne stood there, watching as Shannon walked to the car, closing the door.

"Bye Nicole!" Layne yelled, waving at the little girl.

"Bye Layne!" Layne heard her yell.

He chuckled as she waved at him. Layne stood there once again, watching Shannon get in his car and leave. He waved as Shannon backed out. He stood there until Shannon drove off.

Layne went back in the house, closing the garage door. He sulked back into the living room, sinking down on the couch. He smiled to himself as he looked down at the ring Shannon had given him.

He should be happy. He was engaged! He still had that sad feeling. He was fucking tired of this, but he loved Shannon so much. This was eating away at him. What was taking so fucking long for Shannon to just fucking leave Gena?

Once again, Layne found himself balled up on the couch, shedding tears for Shannon. He really didn't know how much more he could take of this.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shannon you're never gonna fucking leave her are you? You're never gonna fucking leave her!" Layne cried into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: If you haven't figured it out yet, a secret is revealed in the beginning, something drastic happens and at the end there's a weird dream sequence.
> 
>  
> 
> This is what Gena looks like
> 
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/39797c38b0c581379fc9b310f1bfe492/tumblr_myu10f0Y3J1sihjsqo1_500.jpg

**  
Instances.**

**Four**

**A Chain of Events  
**

 

_Jerry and Gena_

 

Gena laid on the bed in nothing but a skimpy pair of lime green lacy panties. She was laying on her stomach, her blonde hair pinned back, her make up perfect as she put her finger to her pink stained lips, looking back at the camera.

"C'mon girl, show those tits." Jerry replied.

Gena giggled loudly.

"Jerry oh my god you're so bad..." She blushed.

"Let me take a picture of you topless...c'mon." Jerry begged.

Gena sighed. She rolled over, sitting indian style on the bed, sticking her middle fingers up at the camera as Jerry snapped a photo.

"Shit Gena, you're the hottest fucking chick ever." Jerry smirked, putting his Nikon on the nightstand.

He was already naked and he laid against the pillows, stroking himself and smiling at her. She puckered her glossy pink lips at Jerry, sliding closer to him.

Jerry removed his hand and laid his head back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Gena went down on him.

"Oh my fucking god girl...you are so fucking good with your mouth..." Jerry moaned, biting his lip.

His hand had somehow made it to her nearly platinum blonde hair, pushing down lightly. She moaned around his cock that was in her mouth and Jerry arched his back slightly.

"Pull off pull off, give me some pussy...fuck, ride me!" Jerry exclaimed softly.

Gena pulled off, her pretty lip stick smeared. She smiled, wiping her mouth and licking her lips at Jerry as she stood up on the side of the bed, turning around and looking back at him.

She licked her lips and slowly pulled the lime green panties down, bending over so he could look at her ass. She slowly stepped out of them, throwing them at Jerry.

Jerry jumped when they hit him in the face. He took them off, smirking as he threw them to the floor.

"Quit playing games, I'm horny honey." He smirked.

Gena nearly attacked him as she unleashed her sexual passion on him. She hopped right on his lap, and onto his dick, pushing her boobs together with her arms, bouncing up and down on his lap as he held her hips.

She moaned loudly as she worked his cock with her vagina, riding him just like a porn star.

Jerry was convinced she had been a pornstar in a former life. He couldn't believe this woman was a mother. This woman was fucking nasty and Jerry loved being nasty. She would do anything. They had fucked every which way possible, in every hole available.

Gena was smoking fucking hot. Gena was fucking perfection. Jerry remembered that night he was at a local bar, sitting there, minding his own business when this blonde bombshell sat at the bar beside him. Her presence was illuminated. She was perfection. Her body was perfect, every inch of skin was perfect. Her pussy was perfect, her ass was perfect, her tits were perfect, her face was perfect. Jerry was fucking struck by cupid.

The only problem was that she was in a relationship with some dude who ignored her and stayed gone all the time. They had a kid together.

Jerry had met her daughter on occasion. He put the kid in the front room, watching TV, making arts and crafts, anything to keep the kid distracted while he fucked the shit out of her mom in his bedroom at the other end of the house. Mom was a fucking freak. Mom was suppressed. Mom's pussy hadn't been handled in a while according to her.

Jerry was handling it quite nicely. She had a fucking hold on Jerry. Jerry was fucking in love with her. He had been telling her for a while to just leave this asshole she was with. She was always complaining about how he ignored her, how they never fucked, how horny she was for dick. Jerry gave her the dick but she still bitched and complained.

Sometimes Jerry felt like just busting up in her house and kicking her "boyfriend's" ass for ignoring such a fine grade A choice of meat. Was he fucking stupid? Gena was a dime, no she was worth more than that, she was a fuckin' benjamin. Whatever the highest bill of money was, that was Gena! Jerry showered her with gifts, clothes, lingerie, jewelry. Anything she fucking wanted he got it for her. He was in love with her.

If it wasn't for her kid, Jerry would go over there and kick her baby daddy's ass and carry Gena in his arms back to his house, like an action hero or something. Her damn kid. She was worried about the kid. Apparently the kid really liked her father and not being around him might send the kid into some sort of psychopathic mind fuck or something?

Divorces and separation were happening everywhere. We were all fucked. Gena just wouldn't leave the douchebag.

 

"I'm fucking close babe...jesus fucking christ I'm gonna fucking cum...god dammit!" Jerry moaned, forcing his eyes open to watch Gena's sexy butt ride him.

He looked down, his sweaty chin sticking to his neck as he saw her lift up and slam down on his cock. He could see himself going in and out of her. He lifted his head back, moaning, bucking his hips up into her.

"Cum in me Jerry...fill me up, I wanna fucking feel your cum in me!" Gena moaned, grabbing her tits as she fucked the shit out of Jerry.

Jerry couldn't hold it in anymore, he tried to tell her to get off. He was mesmerized by her. Fuck it, whatever she wanted, she got out of Jerry. He was feeling too good to push her off.

And so he climaxed, inside of her, his hand on his forehead. She bit her lip, looking down at him with an evil smirk as he jerked up into her. She shivered.

"God yes Jerry!" She groaned.

Jerry dropped his arm, sweaty and panting, looking up at her as she still stayed on his flacciding cock. She bit her lip, reaching down and fingering herself, eyes falling closed, still on top of Jerry. She lifted up, his cock coming out of her and she sat back down, continuing her pleasure fest.

Jerry watched her amazed as she moved her finger around and around until she burst with pleasure, jerking forward slightly, whimpering lightly, opening her eyes and smirking at Jerry.

"Fucking hot...as always."

She finally got off of him and laid beside him in the bed. She moved his hair out of his face, running her hand down the side of his face. He smirked at her. He put his hand on hers and kissed it.

"Beautiful girl. You're beautiful...I love you." Jerry sighed, watching her.

"Aw Jerry that's so sweet." Gena smiled back at him.

Jerry rubbed Gena's stomach and smiled.

"I was thinking Gena, since you're pregnant and all...fucking leave that douchebag. Move in with me. I wanna take care of you and my child in your womb. I'll help take care of Nicole too. Set up some kind of swap living arrangement with her daddy. Come on Gena, what do you say?" Jerry asked.

Gena furrowed her brows at Jerry and sighed.

"Jerry, I'm only 2 months. And I don't even know if I want this baby. I really don't need another child right now. I'm honestly thinking of getting rid of it." Gena sighed, turning over on her side.

Jerry furrowed his brows, sliding closer to her, rubbing her stomach.

"No babe. I won't let you do that. You're not getting rid of it. I always wanted to be a daddy. You'll keep my little Cantrell and we can live together. You just need to leave that guy."

Gena furrowed her brows, sitting up.

"Jerry, this is my body and it's my decision. I don't really want to have another baby." Gena frowned.

"I thought you fucking loved me?" Jerry pouted.

Gena sighed. "I do. I love you Jerry. I love being with you."

"Well why don't you wanna have my baby? Gena I want this more than anything. I'll give you anything, I'll do anything. Have my baby..." Jerry said sadly.

Gena sighed.

"I don't know Jerry. I don't want it okay? I'm sorry. I wanna be a model. I've been raising kids since forever it feels like. Another one will just tie me down. I'm tired of everyone else fuckin' living their dreams and I can't do shit. When is someone gonna fuckin' give me a break so I can do what I want?"

Gena was getting pissed now. She got off the bed, fetching her bright green panties, sliding them on. She walked over to where her clothes were and started putting them back on.

"Gena babe, where ya going?" Jerry asked.

"I'm getting out of here Jerry. This is getting to be too much for me." Gena replied.

Jerry got up off the bed as Gena slid her heels back on her feet. Jerry got on his knees and crawled over to her, snaking his hands under her skirt, pressing his face into her stomach.

"Gena please don't go, I swear if you do this for me, I'll fucking take care of the kid...I'll be like, Mr. Mom. You can do whatever you want. I promise you...just don't do this. Don't kill that life in your belly. That's my life too..." Jerry was getting emotional.

Gena stood there as Jerry caressed her thighs, head pressed to her stomach, sobbing against her. She frowned, sighing in disgust. Jerry looked fucking stupid down there on his knees, fucking crying like a little baby. That was not sexy.

She shoved Jerry off of her.

"Get off of me Jerry! Fuck, I can't fucking deal with this right now! This is too much!"

"What can you fucking deal with? You're fucking stupid Gena. You're too blind to fucking see what you got right in front of you. I fucking love you girl! I'm fucking telling you that I'll fucking give you the life you want, I'll do any fucking thing for you. I'll fill your bank account with as much money as you want. I'll do anything. All I want you to do is fucking be with me. Be with me and have my baby!

You can't fucking deal with anything! You won't even leave him for me! Gena I don't understand! I did every fucking thing for you. Everything I did was for you babe! God damn I love you!"

Jerry was nearly on the floor professing his love for Gena. Gena was freaked out. She wasn't used to someone loving her like this. It scared her. She looked at Jerry, shaking her head and walked out on him.

Jerry lay there on the floor of his bedroom, sobbing loudly, heartbroken, a mess.

* * *

_Shannon and Layne_

Shannon was sitting around the living room, watching tv with Nicole when Gena burst in the house, rushing by. Shannon jumped when he heard a door slam.

He looked at Nicole who was watching tv silently. He furrowed his brows and got up, making his way to their bedroom in the apartment.

"Gena?" Shannon asked, knocking on the door.

He put his ear to the door. He could hear her sobbing.

"Gena what's wrong?" Shannon asked, opening the door and looking at her.

She was laying on the bed, her skirt riding up, her lime green underwear exposed. Shannon sighed and walked in, pulling her skirt down some and patting her hip. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey, hey what is it Gena?" Shannon asked sadly as she sobbed.

He hated to see her cry. That shit hurt. Shannon was sensitive to other's feelings.

Gena rolled over, her hand on her forehead.

"Everything Shannon. Everything's so messed up." She cried.

"Well what do you mean?" Shannon asked, pouting.

"Shannon, you're my best fucking friend, do you know that?" Gena sobbed.

"Yeah, I know that." Shannon said sadly.

"You're a beautiful father to Nicole. She loves you so much." Gena cried.

"Uh huh. What are you getting at Gena? What's going on?" Shannon pouted.

His heart rate had picked up. Gena was about to speak again but they both heard a whine and looked over to see Nicole standing in the doorway, looking at her parents. She started crying. She ran over to the bed and hopped on it, crawling between Shannon and Gena.

"Mommy...why you crying?" Nicole sobbed, looking down at her tear stricken mother.

"Mommy doesn't feel too good right now baby." Gena smiled and sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Why mommy?" Nicole asked innocently.

It hurt her when her parents were sad.

"My tummy hurts." Gena smiled and lied.

"Mommy don't cry, I can make it better!" Nicole smiled, rubbing Gena's stomach.

"Is working?" Nicole asked.

"A little..." Gena smiled, looking at her daughter.

Shannon smiled at them. They were so fucking cute together. They tugged at Shannon's heartstrings.

"Hey girls, why don't we all spend the day together, in our pajamas. We can go get some ice cream or something and some movies and we can all just lay in bed and chill." He smiled.

He felt like having family time. He didn't know why. Gena was upset about something and Nicole had seen that Gena was upset so now she was upset. Shannon didn't want his girls to be upset.

He also thought about the limited amount of time they had together. Pretty soon the shit would be hitting the fan and their family would be broken up.

"That sounds fun Shannon." Gena smiled, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Cool beans babe. Listen, you get more comfortable, me and Nicole will go out and get the ice cream and the movies, alright?" Shannon smiled.

Gena sniffled and nodded. Shannon and Nicole kissed Gena's cheeks, and then Shannon picked Nicole up and they left out. Gena stood up and looked out the window as Shannon loaded Nicole into the car and drove off. She walked over to the mirror that hang on the bathroom door. She tilted her head as she looked at her tight, taut stomach. She rubbed it, furrowing her brows and sighing. She didn't even wanna think about this right now.

She got in the tub and took a shower, putting on nightclothes and sitting around, waiting for Shannon and Nicole to get back. She picked up her cell phone, looking at it.

Her heart rate picked up. There was 100 missed calls from Jerry and there were nearly 100 text messages from him. One came in as she was trying to look at her phone.

 

PLEASE CALL ME BABE. TALK TO ME. GOD PLEASE

 

She furrowed her brows. She didn't wanna think about this. Jerry was fucking crazy. That was too much. She shut her phone off, throwing it across the room. How could she had been so stupid. She didn't understand how this could have happened, Jerry always pulled out. This was crazy and for now, she just wanted to watch movies and eat ice cream with her baby and baby daddy.

Pretty soon they were back. They all sat in the living room, in pajamas, with blankets, watching movies. Shannon fixed them bowls of ice cream to eat. Nicole was so happy sitting between her parents, watching her favorite movies. Shannon enjoyed seeing Nicole and her mother smile together. It was beautiful. He still wondered what was bothering Gena in the back of his mind though. If Nicole hadn't have came in the room, he probably would have found out. He shook those thoughts out of his mind as Nicole giggled loudly at the movie.

"Daddy did you see that!? That was funny!" Nicole giggled.

"yeah baby..." Shannon smirked, patting her head.

* * *

Shannon stirred, hearing giggling. He had fell asleep during some girly princess movie. He sat up, yawning.

"Yaahh daddy's up." Gena smiled, wiping her eyes, clapping her hands.

"You crying? What's going on?" Shannon yawned, stretching.

"This movie...it was so sweet. It just made me emotional." Gena sniffled.

Shannon looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"You having fun baby girl?" He smiled.

She smiled big, looking at Shannon and nodding.

Shannon smiled, getting up and stretching. He got up to go to the bathroom. When he finished, he came in the bedroom and looked at his phone on the vanity. He kept it on vibrate. He furrowed his brow when he saw he had nearly 50 missed calls from Layne.

"What the fuck?" Shannon mumbled.

He pressed Layne's contact and his number dialed. Shannon pressed the phone to his ear and sat down on the bed, tapping his knee.

"Shannon!?" Layne exclaimed into the phone.

Shannon furrowed his brows.

"Layne babe? Everything okay?" Shannon asked into the phone.

Layne sounded weird.

"No everything's not okay. Shannon please come over. I fucking need you like, right now! Shannon oh god I need you!" Layne cried into the phone.

"Babe, calm down, calm down! What's going on? Why do you sound so upset?"

"I don't wanna talk about it over the phone! Come over here Shannon please..." Layne begged.

"Layne...I thought we agreed that we were gonna meet tomorrow. I'm kinda in the middle of something with the girls..." Shannon said softly.

He sat there, sighing as he listened to Layne's loud sobbing on the other end.

"I wish you'd just tell me what was wrong and we could talk about it right now over the phone. I'll be over there tomorrow Layne." Shannon sighed.

"Shannon I'm fucking begging you, if you love me please come over here! I need you. Shit is real bad Shannon...I need you..." Layne sobbed.

"Well Layne, I can't just up and leave here...I'm spending time with the girls..." Shannon mumbled.

He was. He was actually having fun. He didn't wanna just up and leave them. They hadn't hung out like this in a long time. It was nice.

"I thought you fucking loved me Shannon...I thought you wanted to get married. I should be your top priority! Why'd you even give me this fucking ring if you're never gonna be here when I need you? Shannon you're never gonna fucking leave her are you? You're never gonna fucking leave her!" Layne cried into the phone.

"Layne, what the fuck is going on? Where is all of this coming from? I thought we already talked about all this. Why are you doing this shit now Layne? Calm down! You're talking crazy, you need to calm down!" Shannon exclaimed into the phone.

"I'm not fucking crazy...maybe I am. Maybe I'm crazy for believing in you...you're not leaving her. I know it. I'm sick of playing this game Shannon! You're fucking hurting me! Your-"

Shannon hung up the phone. His brows were furrowed. He didn't wanna hear this shit right now. His phone started vibrating again and it was Layne calling again. Shannon pushed decline and he then turned his phone off, throwing it back on the vanity. He ran his hands through his hair.

Layne was being fucking crazy. Shannon wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. Shannon got himself together and went back into the living room with the girls.

"Everything alright?" Gena asked as Shannon sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah, just fine." Shannon forced a smile.

Another movie was put in and all the adults got lost in it, taking their minds off of all their problems and just being a happy family.

* * *

_Layne_

Layne tried to call Shannon again. Shannon had hung up on him when Layne was in the midst of giving Shannon a piece of his mind. The phone didn't even ring the third time, it just went straight to voice mail. Layne ended the call and threw the phone across the room, it shattering against the wall. He was sitting on the floor against the wall in his bedroom, his hands on his head as he cried hysterically.

He was an emotional wreck. Everything was fucking falling apart and Shannon was no where to be fucking found. Shannon had promised Layne once before that he would be there when he needed him the most.

Well this was one of those times. Layne needed Shannon and Shannon wasn't here. Shannon fucking lied to him and left him in the fucking dumps just like everyone else in his life. They were all the same.

Layne rocked back and forth, sobbing. He fucking hated everything right then. He and Jerry had gotten into a bad fight at the studio. A really bad fight. This was not like any fight that they'd ever had. Jerry fucking started it. Jerry kept nit picking Layne's work in the studio. He was being real pissy. The next thing they knew, Layne had enough of his shit and him trying to be bossy. They usually worked together, but not this time, Jerry was running his fucking mouth and was trying to run shit, calling Layne's lyrics and melodys shit. They ended up fist fighting. Jerry punched him in the stomach. Equipment was knocked over, instruments were broken. Harsh words were exchanged.

Jerry and Layne pretty much told each other that they quit Alice in Chains. Without those two in the band, the band was nothing. Mike and Sean, who knows where the hell they were or what they were thinking. Layne was seeing so much red when he fought Jerry that he didn't notice where they were or if they were still in the room.

In the midst of their fight, they were pulled apart. Jerry was kicked out of the studio. Once he was gone, Layne was allowed to leave.

Here Layne was now, his world falling apart. Where were the people he needed the most when he was alone? They were not here. That seemed to happen alot in Layne's life. He was fucking sick of it. He thought Shannon was different. Shannon was just like everyone else.

Layne stood up, pacing around. He was lonely and his mind was racing and he didn't know what the fuck to do or who to talk to. His best friend was no longer his best friend, Shannon was fucking tripping. Layne was thinking he was gonna break up with Shannon.

This was bullshit, all this fucking waiting and Layne actually fucking believed him when he gave him this stupid ring. Layne frowned and took the ring off, chucking it across the room, it hitting his vanity mirror, leaving a crack in it. Layne grabbed his keys. He needed to go for a ride. A ride could clear his mind.

* * *

Layne made the garage open. He didn't even worry about closing it. He didn't fucking care. He started the sports car and stepped on the gas, the engine revving loudly. Layne backed out of the driveway fast, manhandling the car and speeding off through the neighborhood.

As soon as the IPOD loaded, Shannon's voice filled the speakers.

"Fuck that!" Layne screamed, grabbing the IPOD and shaking it.

He kept one hand on the wheel and he pressed the gas to the floor as he started to get into town. The engine was really loud as he kept a heavy foot on the gas. He felt like he was playing with danger doing this. It made him feel a little better.

Once the IPOD loaded, a Mariah Carey song came on, "My All." Layne recognized it from the first few seconds. Shannon loved this album. Layne fucking hated it now.

"Fuck you IPOD!" Layne screamed, yanking it out of the dashboard.

He steered with his knees as he put the window down and he threw the whole IPOD, cord still attached, out the window. He put the window back up and he fumbled with buttons on the radio.

Once the radio was on, he groaned.

"Hey, this is Mother Love Bone "Stargazer" for all you crazy cats in love out there!" The DJ blared through the speakers.

The song started and Layne was so pissed he punched the radio, hitting the button a little too hard, turning the radio off but cracking the faceplate in the process.

Every fucking thing reminded him of Shannon. Layne sped around Seattle, not really knowing where the fuck he was going. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he started thinking about everything.

Everything was fucking falling apart and he was alone. He did so much for other people and no one could do anything in return for him.

He came to a rough stop at an intersection, nearly ramming the car in front of him. He sobbed as he sat there and the car in front of him turned. Layne came to the stop sign and looked around through blurry eyes. It was dark and he didn't see any cars.

He wiped his eyes, sniffling and checked again. The intersection was clear. He turned his wheel, taking off fast to the right.

He drove fast down the road, sobbing, his tears nearly blinding himself. He was doing that blind driving, where he was lost in his mind but he was still aware of the road in front of him.

He sniffled, seeing a light way ahead of him on the road.

"What the fuck is that?" He said to himself, squinting, the tears falling down his eyes.

It was probably a car on the other side of the road. Sometimes the road played tricks on you like that at night when it was really curvy. Layne kept driving. It seemed as if the two lights were getting closer and closer.

Layne furrowed his brows. Was this fucker on his side of the road?

By the time Layne decided to make a decision to move, it was too late.

It was like a dream as Layne cursed loudly, turning his wheel to try and drive off the road. His eyes were open for a split second and he could see his car spinning. He quickly closed them as the impact happened. His eyes were closed but he could hear everything. The crunching of metal, the breaking of glass, the deployment of his airbags. The airbags nearly punched him as they shot out. He also felt the pain as his leg got crushed. That was the last thing he felt before he passed out.

* * *

 

_  
Layne sat up, gasping. He looked around, touching himself. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a white tanktop and white slacks. He was barefoot. He looked around with furrowed brows._

_Everything was white. The floor, the walls. There was no sky. He was just surrounded by white._

_"Hello!?" He screamed, his voice echoed._

_He stood up, frantically looking around. He was feeling claustrophobic with all this white. He ran forward and he seemed to be running for a while, nothing changing, everything white._

_"Is anybody out here!?" He screamed._

_He heard a familiar laugh. Layne whipped his head around._

_"Shannon!? Shannon is that you!?" Layne exclaimed._

_He frantically turned around, looking everywhere. He could hear Shannon's laugh again._

_"Shannon!" Layne exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes._

_This was fucked up. Where the fuck was he!_

_Layne turned around again and he saw him. Layne's heart filled with joy, not only at the fact that someone else was in this weird place with him and he was not alone, but not just anyone, Shannon was here._

_"Shannon!" Layne exclaimed, running towards him._

_Shannon was standing there, stark naked. Layne stood behind him. Shannon turned his head to the side. His hair was slicked back. Layne looked over the tattoos that covered his back. His koi fish tattoo on his upper back, the stained glass window on the back of his neck. Layne's eyes fell down to Shannon's perfect, supple ass._

_"Layne." Shannon's voice sounded._

_Layne whipped his head back up as Shannon turned around, wrapping his arms around him._

_"Shannon...I'm so fucking glad you're here!" Layne nearly cried as they embraced._

_He had no idea why Shannon was naked and he wasn't but he didn't give a fuck as long as they were together._

_"Layne baby, I love you so fucking much." Shannon replied, looking into Layne's eyes._

_Shannon's eyes were lined with black eye liner. His blue eyes pierced into Layne's._

_"I love you too Shannon. So fucking much." Layne smiled, tears pouring down his face._

_"Layne, we can finally be together. Just you and me, forever..." Shannon smiled, pressing his forehead to Layne's, kissing his lips._

_"Really babe? That's fucking wonderful! Finally!" Layne sniffled, pressing a kiss to Shannon's lips and then moving down to press kisses to Shannon's neck._

_Shannon laughed lightly, tilting his head to give Layne better access. Layne snaked his hands down to Shannon's ass, squeezing._

_"MMM baby...." Shannon moaned, throwing his head back as Layne sucked on his flesh._

_Layne gasped as Shannon arched his back, sticking his arms out, waving them in the air and he felt a lot of wind around him. Layne pulled his lips off of Shannon and looked around. Shannon giggled as he leaned back, Layne's hands on his hips._

_Shannon waved his arms around, back arched as butterflies flew around them in a swarm._

_"Shannon, this is so fucking beautiful..." Layne sighed and smiled._

_Shannon leaned forward again, wrapping his arms around Layne and kissing him. Layne sighed as their tongues moved together. Suddenly his arms wrapped around himself quickly._

_He opened his eyes startled. Shannon wasn't in his arms anymore and the room was white and barren again. Layne could feel his heart breaking._

_"Shannon!? Shannon! Where are you babe!?" He yelled._

_"Layne!"_

_Layne heard Shannon calling for him._

_"Shannon! I'm here!" Layne called._

_"Layne help me! Layne babe please!" Shannon called out._

_Layne's heart raced. Shannon sounded like he was in distress._

_"Shannon babe! Hold on!" Layne exclaimed._

_Layne looked around frantically as Shannon called out for him. He was freaking out._

_Suddenly a desert appeared. Shannon was laying there, just like the girl on his band's album cover, Dirt. Shannon was buried in dirt. He was naked and laying there, covered in dirt._

_"Shannon!"_

_"Layne help me, please help me!" Shannon said weakly._

_Layne frantically pulled on Shannon's arm, trying to pull him out of the dirt. Shannon was being pulled under._

_"Fuck Shannon, what the fuck is this! Babe I can't, what the fuck!?" Layne exclaimed, pulling on Shannon's arm as hard as he could._

_"I thought you loved me Layne..." Shannon cried as he was pulled under._

_Layne was freaking out. His white outfit was dirty as he frantically kicked the dirt up._

_"Shannon!? Shannon I'm coming!" Layne exclaimed, tears pouring down his face as he dug frantically through the dirt._

_He closed his eyes after a while, crying hysterically, hands over his face._

_He opened his eyes again and he was in the white space again, no dirt on him, alone._

_"Shannon!" Layne exclaimed._

_He laid down on the floor, his hand resting on the white space, his cheek pressed to the white space._

_"Shannon..." He whispered, tears pouring down his face.  
_


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was weird. Layne wasn't home. His car wasn't there so that meant he wasn't home. But he NEVER left the garage door open.

Shannon looked at the time. He was supposed to go to Layne's house today. Shannon sighed as he thought about the previous night and Layne's distressed phone call.

He put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. Why was Layne acting this way? They had already talked about this, Shannon needed just a few more weeks. Shannon's heart beat fast as he thought about it. Shit was going to get real in a few more weeks.

Maybe Layne was okay today. He probably was thinking too much and slept it off. Shannon didn't call, he was just going to go over. He still had his cell phone turned off. He got ready to go, putting the cell phone in his pocket and grabbing his keys.

"Hey Gena, I'm going out...I'll probably be back tonight sometime!" Shannon called as he made his way to the living room.

Gena's voice sounded from somewhere within the apartment.

"Alright, see you later!"

Shannon always said this, but he always ended up spending the night with Layne and Gena never questioned him anymore.

Shannon was almost out the door when he heard Nicole screaming his name.

"Daddy daddy daddy! Wait!" She exclaimed.

Shannon stopped in his tracks and furrowed his brows, turning around.

"What is it baby?" Shannon asked looking down at his daughter.

"Are you going to Layne's house!?" She exclaimed rather loudly.

Shannon's eyes widened. He kneeled down, putting his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Honey, don't yell. Use your quiet voice. Yes I'm going to Layne's house." Shannon smiled at her.

She was getting really smart and catching onto things.

"Can I go daddy?" She asked innocently, pouting at Shannon.

Shannon sighed.

"Honey no, not this time." Shannon said softly.

Nicole's little face scrunched up, eyes pooling with tears. She started sniffling. Shannon pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie, daddy and Layne need some personal time together right now okay? I tell you what, next time I go to Layne's, you can come, okay sweetie? I promise." Shannon smiled, kissing her temple.

He pulled away, hands on her shoulders again, reaching one hand up to cup her little face, wiping tears away. Nicole sniffled.

"Does he still have his birthday balloon?" Nicole asked softly.

Shannon chuckled. "Yes baby, he still has it and he says he loves it so much."

Nicole smiled. "You give Layne another present from me daddy?"

Shannon raised his brows. "Well, I can sweetie..." He smiled.

Nicole smiled and ran off into the house somewhere. Shannon still kneeled on the floor, waiting for her to return. Suddenly Gena walked into the living room, stopping and looking at Shannon oddly.

"Shannon? What the hell are you doing? I thought you were going out?" Gena asked, brows furrowed.

Shannon's face turned red.

"I am...but Nicole said she wanted to give me something." Shannon blushed.

Gena stood there and watched as Nicole ran back into the living room with a piece of paper in her hand. She ran back up to Shannon and held it out to him.

"What's this baby...oh my gosh, it's so pretty!" Shannon smiled, taking the paper that Nicole had ripped out of her coloring book.

It was a picture of a circus elephant on a unicycle. She as usual had colored it oddly. She wrote her name on it, some of the letters backwards.

"You give it to Layne?" She exclaimed loudly.

Shannon's eyes widened, shushing her in front of Gena. Gena raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah baby, I'll give it to him. I'm gonna go now, okay. I love you baby." Shannon smiled, kissing her cheek.

Nicole giggled and hugged her father. Shannon stood up and looked at Gena and smiled a little.

"Bye girls." He smiled.

"Bye." Gena replied.

Shannon left out, smiling as he looked down at the picture Nicole had drawn for Layne. He got in his car, putting the picture in the front seat and he set off for Layne's.

* * *

Shannon sighed as he pulled up to Layne's house. He furrowed his brows as he stopped in the driveway, staring at the open garage. Layne's car wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" Shannon said to himself.

This was weird. Layne wasn't home. His car wasn't there so that meant he wasn't home. But he NEVER left the garage door open. Shannon was a bit worried. He shut his car off and got out, walking into the garage and looking around. He walked up to the entrance to the house in the garage. Shannon hesitated and reached out and turned the doorknob.

His heart beat fast as it opened. He stepped inside of Layne's house.

Okay, something definitely wasn't right. Layne didn't do things like this. Layne didn't leave garage doors open or house doors unlocked when he wasn't home. Shannon was sort of worried. He walked through Layne's house, looking around. Things seemed to be in their place.

He walked to the bedroom, sighing and smiling slightly when he looked at Layne's bed, the covers overturned on Layne's side. Shannon walked over to the bed and sat down on Layne's side, leaning down and smelling Layne's pillow. It smelled just like him. Shannon had shivers down his spine. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it as he looked around the room. Shannon's smile faded when he saw the mirror had a crack in it.

Shannon put the pillow down and got up, looking at it. He looked around the room and he noticed Layne's cell phone on the floor, the phone on the floor, the battery out, the back cover strewn a few ways away.

Shannon furrowed his brows and walked over, scooping the contents up, putting the phone back together. He turned Layne's phone on. There was a crack across the screen. Shannon sighed as he saw the picture on Layne's home background. It was Layne and Shannon, laying on the bed, lips pressed together. Layne had held the phone up, the camera on a timer and taken the photo. As the phone loaded, text messages started coming in.

Shannon furrowed his brows and opened some of them and read them.

 

Layne man, what the fuck is going on with the band? You need to answer your fucking phone. Are we broken up or not?

-Sean

 

Layne how are you? Please call me when you get this, I just want to know that you're okay. I hope you and Jerry can work through this. It's fucking stupid how you two were fighting, you guys have known each other for years. Please don't throw your friendship away over something stupid.

-Mike

 

Shannon furrowed his brows as he read on and on through Layne's texts. He slowly realized why Layne may have been upset and wanting Shannon to come over. Apparently, according to these texts, Layne had got into some sort of fight with his bandmate Jerry. Shannon sighed. He talked to himself.

"Layne...why the fuck didn't you just tell me over the phone...fuck babe..." Shannon sighed.

Shannon set Layne's phone on his vanity and Shannon dug his phone out of his pocket, turning it on so he could see if he could get a hold of Layne.

Shannon smiled at his background picture. It was a picture of Layne and Nicole making a silly face at Layne's "birthday party." He sighed and smiled.

His phone loaded and no text messages came up. A few missed calls popped up and his voicemail notification came up. Shannon checked the missed calls first. One from Layne and a few from a number he wasn't familiar with.

"Who the fuck is that?" Shannon pondered.

He dialed his voicemail and listened carefully to the messages. They were from the weird number.

 

First unheard message.

Hello, this is Dr. Smith from Kindred Hospital. I'm trying to get in touch with a Shannon Hoon? We have Layne Staley here in the critical care unit and he lists you down as his emergency contact. If you could please give me a call back it's very urgent. Thank you.

Second unheard message.

Hello this is Dr. Smith again from Kindred Hospital. We have a Layne Staley here and we are trying to get in touch with any of his family members. He's in the critical care unit in the hospital and its very imperative that we contact someone about his situation. Once again, please give me a call back for this urgent matter. Thanks.

Third unheard message.

This is nurse Jones from Kindred Hosptial in the critical care unit, Dr. Smith has been trying to contact you for a few hours now. Sir, it's imperative that you give us a call back. We have Mr. Staley here and we need to notify a family member of his condition. Please give us a call back, thank you.

 

Shannon hung up the phone after the third message, just standing there, processing these messages. His heart rate started picking up. His blood pooled to his feet. He could feel his face flush and the nervous feeling wash over him.

"Layne what the fuck..." Shannon started crying, tears falling down his face as he reached up, putting his hands against his head.

Layne was in the hospital. Layne was in the critical care unit. That's all Shannon knew. Shannon wasted no time as he grabbed Layne's phone, stuffing it into his pocket with his own and he rushed out of Layne's house. He had keys to Layne's house so before he left he quickly ran to the garage, closing the garage door, going back through the house, locking the garage door to the house and coming out through the front door, locking it and almost tripping over the steps as he frantically ran to his car to rush to Kindred Hospital.

Shannon couldn't stop the tears or the sobbing as he sped through the streets to get to the hospital. No one must know that Layne was in the hosptial, not even Layne's own family. Layne had switched his personal information to include Shannon in it.

Lots of scenarios were playing through Shannon's head. Did Layne try to kill himself? Did Layne have some sort of freak accident? Shannon sobbed as his brain raced. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Please don't die. Please don't die...." He chanted to himself as he made his way to the hospital.

It felt like a fucking eternity but Shannon got there. As usual, finding a park was hectic. Shannon was freaking out. He finally whipped into a park and quickly got out, running to the entrance of the hospital for his life.

Once inside it was all like a big blur as Shannon ran up to the receptionist, freaking out, demanding Layne's room number. He had to calm down so he could explain all the calls he had received. The receptionist made the frantic Hoon wait in the waiting room as she called the nurse. Shannon paced back and forth. The wait for the nurse felt like another fucking eternity. He just wanted to see his fiancee. He just wanted to see that he was gonna be okay. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

Shannon was in tears as he was approached by Layne's nurse. She tried to calm him down but it was no use as she delivered the news to Shannon. Shannon nearly passed out as she told him.

Layne had been in a wreck. She said she didn't know the exact details of the crash, but she had heard that Layne's sports car was totaled.

Shannon put his hands to his face, sobbing loudly, taking the lord's name in vein. Layne's nurse rubbed his back, waiting for him to let it all out.

She explained that Layne was in critical condition when he was brought into the hospital. His leg was broken in multiple places, there were a few lacerations on him and some bruising. He was unconscious and he had lost a lot of blood from his busted up leg.

She explained that he was now in stable condition and had just actually been moved to another room, out of the critical care unit. After the explaining, they were finally going to the room he was in.

Shannon was silent as they rode up in the elevator to Layne's floor. He was still sniffling. He was a basket of nerves. He didn't know what to expect.

They got closer and closer to Layne's hosptial room. Shannon was nearly shaking. Finally they were there and the door was open and Shannon could hear loud whining. He stopped outside of the door, too scared to go in yet and the nurse walked right in.

Shannon could hear Layne's voice. Layne was awake.

"Ouch...ow it fucking hurts so fucking bad! Please stop it!" Layne exclaimed.

"Mr. Staley, we have to prop your leg up to keep it from swelling and to keep the blood circulating. Just bare with us here." Shannon heard a voice.

He smiled to himself. He was fucking relieved to hear Layne's voice. That must mean his fiancee was going to be okay. He winced when he heard Layne cry out in pain.

"Jackie give him some morph." Shannon heard a voice. That must have been the doctor.

Shannon pouted as he heard Layne's whines and cries. Shannon heard the nurse.

"Dr. Smith his next of kin's outside." Shannon heard her say.

He couldn't make out what else they were saying but he suddenly heard Layne talking again.

"Shannon's here? Where's Shannon!?"

Shannon took this as his cue to come into the hospital room. He rushed in, stopping and staring at his fiancee in aw. Layne looked over at Shannon, crying.

There were a few nurses around the bed, rigging up the contraption that would hold Layne's leg up. There was a metal triangle hanging down from it so Layne could lift himself up when he pleased. There were weights hanging off the end of the bars that kept his leg elevated.

Shannon stared at Layne as Layne stared at him. Layne had a white cast covering his foot and leg, stopping just below his knee. His toes stuck out of the cast. He had bruises on his left arm and he had a white gauze taped to his forehead. He appeared to be in extreme pain. He stared at Shannon, brows furrowed, lip trembling.

Before they could speak to each other, Dr. Smith came over to Shannon, shaking his hand. Shannon listened as the doctor explained Layne's situation. His lower leg had been broken in three different places as a result of the impact from his crash. He explained that Layne had only suffered that and a few bruises and minor cuts from the airbags and a gash on his forehead that required 4 stitches, most likely a result of shards of glass as the windshield exploded on impact.

He also explained what he knew about the crash. He said Layne was lucky to be alive, that the airbags had saved his life. They had told him that Layne was hit by an oncoming car, a drunk driver. Layne had to be pried out of his car with the jaws of life. He was unconscious at first. He had lost a lot of blood out of his leg. He had compound fractures in three different places on his leg. They had to reset it, putting screws in to hold the bones together as it healed. Layne would be wearing his cast for a while. He would need rehab and he would need someone helping him at home.

Shannon was fucking relieved. Layne was gonna be okay. Layne was gonna stay in the hosptial for a week to be be monitored and then released with follow up appointments. Once the doctors and nurses were gone, Shannon rushed over to Layne's bedside, tears in his eyes.

"Layne...babe...oh my fucking god...this shit is crazy...I went to your house...the garage was open, the fucking door was unlocked...you weren't there...babe what the fuck?"

Shannon was at a loss for words. He didn't know where to start. Layne lay there, sobbing, reaching up and wiping his eyes.

"My fucking leg hurts so bad. This morphine drip isn't doing shit." Layne sniffled, putting his hands to his face.

"Maybe it just takes some time to work Layne...jesus fucking christ. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so fucking scared when I got the fucking messages that you were here...fuck I didn't know what had fucking happened, and when I got here, they told me you were in a wreck...fucking scared me to death. I'm so glad you're okay babe...fuck..."

Shannon was crying too as he stood by Layne's bedside, running his hands through Layne's fading blue, messy hair. Layne took his hands away from his face, sniffling and looking down.

"This is so fucking embarrassing. I don't want anyone to fucking know about this Shannon. My fucking car's ruined. I haven't seen it yet but I was told it's fucking ruined. The cops are supposed to be coming here sometime to talk to me. I need to call my lawyer, that fucker's gonna pay for hitting me." Layne sniffled.

Shannon reached out and touched Layne's arm, squeezing lightly.

"Babe...I'm fucking glad you're still alive, who gives a fuck about the fucking car. Cars are replaceable, you aren't..." Shannon said softly.

Layne frowned, sniffling, looking up at Shannon, eyes pooled with tears.

"If that's how you feel then how come you fucking hung up on me Shannon. I fucking needed you and you fucking hung up on me...you fucking promised me...anytime I needed you, you would be there...and you fucking left me alone...you hurt me so bad. I'm tired of being hurt. I'm tired of this shit..." Layne started sobbing, wincing at his pain but he still cried.

Shannon blinked back tears, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Layne, pressing his nose to the side of Layne's face.

"Babe...please calm down...I'm fucking here now. I'm so fucking sorry. I should have fucking been there...I fucked up...I'm fucking horrible..." Shannon sobbed lightly, pressing kisses to the side of Layne's face.

"Me and Jerry...we got in a real bad fight Shannon. I think the band's finished. Me and Jerry, we fucking fought, literally fucking threw punches at the studio...Jerry fucking started it...he was running his mouth all day, and I got tired of it...and then I had to come home alone, i was so fucking angry...I went for a drive, I was angry...." Layne closed his eyes tight, trying to hold back sobs as the tears fell.

"This is all my fucking fault Layne...I should have fucking come over there...If I came over there...you wouldn't have went out driving angry...we would have been together, holding each other, safe. You wouldn't be here in this fucking hospital fucking rigged up. Baby I'm so sorry...Baby please kiss me..." Shannon sobbed, puckering his lips, trying to kiss Layne.

Layne frowned, sniffling and turned his head away from Shannon.

"Layne...babe please..." Shannon begged.

"I wish you would back up off of me. I'm in so much pain, externally and internally. Shannon I'm fucking serious. I'm tired of this shit. I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm tired of this..." Layne replied.

Shannon backed up and stood up, looking down at Layne, a frown on his face as tears fell.

"What? Layne what the fuck are you talking about? You just had a fucking life altering experience and you're still harping on about this...babe I-"

Layne cut Shannon off.

"Fuck you Shannon. Just fucking leave, just fucking go back home to your baby mama. You're never gonna leave her." Layne frowned.

"Layne, but I-" Shannon tried again.

"No! Fucking stop it! Ow...." Layne reached up and grabbed the triangle, pulling himself up a bit as he winced. "Just fucking stop with the fucking excuses...I can't take it anymore...the fucking lies. You're never gonna fucking leave her. Just fucking go! I don't even fucking want you here!" Layne frowned, sniffling.

Shannon's heart hurt at Layne's sudden outburst. Here Layne was at his most vulnerable and he was spewing this crazy shit at Shannon.

"Layne babe...who's gonna fucking take care of you? I wanna take care of you..." Shannon cried.

"I don't fucking know. I don't want you to. You said it yourself, this is your fucking fault any fucking way. I don't know. I was alone when I got myself into this mess, I'll fucking get myself out of it. I don't fucking know. It's over. Get out of my room!" Layne frowned.

Shannon kept trying.

"Layne babe...you don't know what you're saying. You need me. Babe I swear I'll take care of you...I love you!" Shannon exclaimed walking towards the bed.

Layne nearly screamed at Shannon.

"Fuck off Shannon! I said I don't fucking want you here! Ow fuck!" Layne winced, holding his ribs after he screamed, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Please just fucking leave me alone. It's over, I've told you, I can't fucking take this anymore! Fucking playing games with my heart!" Layne cried softly.

Shannon was shaking. He bit his lip, nodding. He reached in his pocket, pulling out Layne's cracked screen phone, setting it on the table beside Layne's bed. Layne wouldn't look at him.

"Fine...if that's what you want...I'll fucking go Layne. I fucking love you so much. I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry. If you don't want me here, I won't stay." Shannon sighed, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

He hesitated, looking at Layne for a minute. Layne wouldn't look at him. Shannon sighed, slowly walking out of the room. Layne turned his head and looked over as Shannon walked out of the room. He sighed, putting his hand to his forehead and held his chest as he sobbed. Everything was fucked up. Absolutely everything.

Meanwhile, when Shannon got back to his car in the parking lot he pulled on the handle, opening the door slightly before he fell against the door, forehead resting on his arm that he had resting against the car door as it closed, crying his eyes out. He was fucking heartbroken. Layne had pushed Shannon away. Layne had given up on him. That shit hurt. Shannon was fucking worried sick about Layne. Who the fuck would take care of him? Shannon wanted to take care of him. Shannon got in his car and sat there, holding onto the steering wheel and sobbing. Shit was so fucked up. Why did this shit have to happen this way. Layne was in a fucking hosptial bed, alone and hurting and he didn't want Shannon there.

Shannon sighed, starting his car and started to drive off. He was on his way home, driving in silence, sniffling, thinking about Layne. He was coming up on the turn to take him back to his apartment. He bit his lip as he came up on it. He started to turn but at that last split second he jerked the wheel back straight. He kept on going.

He was going to Layne's house.

Shannon went back to Layne's house, going inside and going to the bedroom, laying on Layne's bed, smelling his pillow. All Shannon wanted was Layne. He didn't know at what point things had gotten so fucked up. Things were extremely fucked up. He didn't want to break up with Layne. Layne claimed he didn't want him anymore. Shannon believed it was the morphine talking or something. They were fucking perfect for each other.

Shannon fucking needed Layne. Shannon didn't want to go back to his old life of suppressing who he really was. He was gay. He wanted to be with Layne. He needed to be with Layne. He took his shoes off, getting under the covers of Layne's bed and just laying there, shedding tears.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew Shannon was fucking cheating on her. She wondered what the bitch looked like. At this point she just let Shannon do whatever the fuck he wanted to. Gena had realized that she was at a crossroads in this relationship.

Gena watched as Shannon left again. She squinted her eyes. She knew he was fucking cheating on her. Nicole turned around and looked at Gena.

"Honey do you wanna watch cartoons or something? Why don't you watch cartoons?" Gena cooed.

"Okay mommy!" Nicole smiled, skipping over to the couch and grabbing the remote.

Gena smiled and walked out of the room. She walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She frowned. She knew Shannon was fucking cheating on her. She wondered what the bitch looked like. At this point she just let Shannon do whatever the fuck he wanted to. Gena had realized that she was at a crossroads in this relationship. She was fucking tired of staying here. She wanted to just take Nicole and leave and set up living arrangements with Shannon.

She hated the constant reminders of how Shannon was unsatisfied with her. She was finally coming to terms that they weren't gonna be together much longer. She was tired of sharing a bed with a man who ignored her most of the time.

Shannon was a great father. She loved the fact that he was Nicole's father, she wouldn't change it for the world, but she felt like she didn't need to keep putting herself through this. She sighed when suddenly, she felt a familiar queasy feeling. She looked in the mirror, brows furrowed as she gagged and raced to the toilet, kneeling down and throwing up.

Meanwhile, Nicole was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. She giggled and pointed at the tv. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She sat there, processing this. She remembered daddy and mommy told her never to answer the door for strangers.

She sat there, kicking her legs back and forth as the knocking continued. She was just about to go find mommy when suddenly she heard a voice.

"Gena...please fucking let me in babe...god please..."

Nicole perked up. She recognized that voice. That was mommy's friend Jerry. Jerry was no stranger. She jumped up excitedly, running to the door and reaching up on her tip toes and turned the knob, pulling it open. She looked up at Jerry.

Jerry was startled when the door opened. He furrowed his brows, putting his long hair behind his ears and looked around then looked down to see Nicole looking up at him, head tilted. Jerry jumped and wiped his eyes.

"Oh hey there little darling, is your mom around?" Jerry asked, kneeling down and smiling at the innocent child.

Nicole was shy around Jerry. She blushed and put her hands behind her back, looking down and nodding.

"You gonna let me in to see her?" Jerry asked, smiling, reaching out and pinching her cheek.

Nicole giggled and nodded, slowly backing away so Jerry could come in. Jerry stood up and smiled lightly as he walked in the house. Nicole sat back on the couch and continued to watch her cartoons.

"What you watching there?" Jerry asked, smiling at her.

"Scooby Doo..." Nicole blushed.

"Scooby Doo? Hey that's rad. Let's see, I think I have something for you somewhere..." Jerry smiled, going through his pockets and making a silly face to entertain Nicole.

She watched Jerry shyly and smiled as he searched all of his pockets, taking out a chocolate tootsie roll pop. He always brought candy when he went to see Gena to give to Nicole.

"Oh, here you go darling." Jerry smiled warmly, leaning down and handing Nicole the sucker.

She shrugged her shoulders and took it, smiling and giggling.

"Thank you Jerry." She smiled softly.

"Your welcome." Jerry smiled before turning around and walking through the apartment, searching for Gena.

He hadn't been over here that much, maybe one or two times, and he hadn't really walked through it before. He was taking a chance here, he wasn't sure if her boyfriend was home and he really didn't give a fuck. He walked through the apartment, stopping at the bathroom and standing in the doorway as Gena brushed her teeth, white foam all around her mouth.

"Gena..." Jerry said softly, standing there, his hands in his jean pockets.

Gena looked over at Jerry, eyes widened and she jumped, taking the toothbrush out and spitting in the sink.

"Jerry? What the fuck are you doing here!?" Gena whispered harshly.

She quickly finished and rinsed and wiped her mouth as Jerry started to speak.

Jerry stood there, lip quivering as he looked at her. She was so beautiful. He fucking needed her. He put his hand to his forehead as tears started falling and a shaky sob escaped his lips.

Gena sighed as she stood there, watching Jerry. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, c'mon, let's go to the bedroom." She frowned.

He moved out of the way and she led the way. Jerry wiped his eyes as he watched her ass as she walked. They went into Gena's bedroom and Gena closed the door behind them.

She turned around, looking at Jerry and sighed.

"Jerry, fuckin' talk, what the fuck do you want?" Gena frowned.

"I fuckin' want you Gena. Some fucked up shit went down yesterday. Me and Layne got into a fight babe...A fuckin' fist fight." Jerry whined.

Gena furrowed her brows and then gasped. She walked up to Jerry, wrapping her arms around him. Jerry wrapped his around hers, pulling her close to him, burying his face in her neck as he sobbed.

"Jerry...holy shit, that's fucked up...I'm sorry honey..." Gena said, rubbing Jerry's back.

"It's just, I don't know what came over me...I was thinkin' about you and shit, and I don't know, Layne was fucking annoying me and I kind of snapped on him..." Jerry whined.

Gena sighed.

"Jerry you and your fucking attitude. I knew it would catch up to you one day." Gena shook her head. "You need to chill out sometimes babe."

"It's real bad babe...it's real bad...Layne said he quit Alice in Chains...so I said I quit too...I don't really want to quit...I've fucked up royally babe...and I was alone last night. I fucking needed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know you don't want me over here...but I just needed to see you. I need you Gena..." Jerry held onto her tightly.

Gena sighed and embraced him, closing her eyes.

"I'm here Jerry. Babe it's gonna be okay...just give it a few days and maybe go talk to him?" Gena suggested.

Jerry pulled away, still holding onto Gena, looking into her eyes.

"I really fucked up babe...I fucking punched him. He tried to punch me, but I ducked, and we ended up fucking some of the equipment up at the studio..."

"Jerry, jesus fucking christ..." Gena sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Jerry sighed shakily, looking down.

"Hey, I promise, it's gonna be okay Jerry." Gena said softly. "You'll get through this, everything will work itself out in the end."

Jerry smiled a little, leaning in slowly, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away, his nose still pressed against hers. Gena's breath caught in her throat as Jerry held her and lingered close to her. She could smell his cologne.

"God your so fucking beautiful." Jerry whispered as he leaned in again, this time kissing her deeper.

Gena moaned as Jerry's hand found its way between her legs, stroking her softly. She could feel a tingle all over her body.

"Jerry...what are you doing?" She asked as she pulled away from his lips.

She was pressed against the door, back arched, hands wrapped around Jerry's wrist as he fondled her. Jerry pressed his lips to her neck, sucking her flesh.

"I wanna fuck you in that bed. That bed where you're never touched. I wanna fuck where he lays, that sorry mother fucker. I wanna fuck you in that bed like you're supposed to be fucked..." Jerry whispered to her.

Gena bit her lip and nodded.

Clothes were shed and they made it to the bed, laying on Shannon's side of the bed. Hands roamed taut white silky skin. Jerry placed kisses all over Gena's body. Gena could feel the head all over her body for Jerry. He had a fucking way for her. He treated her like a queen. She fucking loved it. It wasn't long before Jerry was inside of her, hands on either side of her as she looked up at him, her finger in her mouth, arching her back and writhing, blinking slowly at him. He stared down at her, both people looking straight into their lover's eyes. Jerry took it slow, leaning down and kissing her passionately as he fucked her. Gena moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his back.

When it was all said and done, Jerry was pulling out, Gena quickly sliding and giggling as Jerry jerked himself the rest of the way, shooting his load all over the bed. He sat there on his knees, hair on one side of his shoulder, panting and smirking at her. She smirked, legs spread, reaching over and grabbing tissues and cleaning up Jerry's mess, still leaving a wet spot on the comforter.

Jerry crawled over and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Gena I fucking love you babe. I wanna fucking marry you. I want this baby with you." Jerry said softly, leaning over and rubbing her stomach.

Gena smiled, blushing. She loved being treated like this. She loved the attention from Jerry. She realized, she wanted to be with him. She wanted this everyday, waking up and making love. She wanted his kisses, his attention.

"Jerry I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I've just been scared but now I realize hon, I want this too. I want to have your baby, I'll marry you Jerry." Gena smiled, looking at Jerry.

Jerry's other problems were forgotten at the moment as he stared into Gena's eyes, his eyes twinkling. He was fucking gushing.

"Really babe? You mean you're gonna finally fucking leave him, and you're gonna come home with me? You're gonna be my wife?" Jerry asked.

Gena smiled and nodded, blushing.

"Fuck...finally! God we were fucking meant to be together!" Jerry exclaimed, hugging her.

Gena giggled, kissing Jerry.

"I'll tell him tonight...if he fuckin' comes back. If not tonight, tomorrow babe, and we'll work something out with Nicole." Gena sighed and smiled.

"I'll be a good fucking husband to you Gena...I'll fucking take care of you. Anything you and Nicole and my baby wants, I'll fucking get it for you. I'll fuck you every day and every night. I won't take you for granted like that stupid fuck has. God you're the most beautiful woman on fucking planet earth. I'm so in love with you."

Gena was laying on the bed by now, Jerry leaning over her, his hair falling to one side as he looked down into her eyes.

"I know I should have an engagement ring...I'll get you one. Anyone you want, the biggest fucking rock they make babe. You deserve it." Jerry smiled down at her.

Gena furrowed her brows slightly, smiling up at him. She could feel her eyes pooling with tears.

"You're too good to me Jerry..." She smiled.

Jerry smirked. He leaned down, he began to kiss down her chest, grabbing her tits and squeezing them in the process. They both got silent and Gena watched with a smirk as Jerry kissed down her body. She spread her legs, bending her knees as he moved down. He was positioned between her legs, looking up at her and smirking.

He licked his lips up at her before he closed his eyes, moving forward, his tongue out as he explored her most intimate parts with his mouth. Gena squealed, thrusting her hips slightly, laying there and giggling as she enjoyed the feeling of Jerry's mouth working her.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon walked down the dark hallway, his and Gena's bedroom door at the end. There was light peeking from under the door.

Shannon laid in Layne's bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had done alot of thinking in a short amount of time. He sat up, sighing. It was time. He had to fucking do it. He had to do this to be happy.

Layne was gonna need him. This shit had to be done now. Shannon wanted to live here in this wonderful house with Layne. He wanted to sleep beside Layne. He wanted to fucking marry Layne. He was tired of hurting Layne.

Shannon sighed as he got up, putting his shoes back on. He ran his hands through his hair. He stood up, grabbing his keys and left Layne's house.

* * *

Shannon drove back to the apartment, pulling up in the parking lot, furrowing his brows when he saw a foreign car parked in his parking spot. Shannon parked his car and got out, looking at the car and then to his apartment. Who the fuck was this?

Shannon walked up to the apartment, opening the door and coming in. Nicole looked over and smiled as Shannon came in the house.

"Daddy!" She smiled, running up to him.

Shannon smiled and picked her up, hugging her.

"Hey sweetie, where's your mom?" Shannon asked.

Nicole was sucking on a tootsie pop sucker. She pulled it out and spoke.

"She's back there playing with Jerry!" Nicole said innocently.

Shannon furrowed his brows.

"What honey?" Shannon asked, brows furrowed.

Nicole started speaking again, but at the same time she spoke, Shannon heard Gena's loud giggling. He set Nicole down, furrowing his brows. He started to make his way to the other side of the apartment. Nicole followed him. Shannon looked back.

"Baby, go sit on the couch and watch cartoons okay?" Shannon said.

Nicole pouted, looking up at Shannon.

"Baby, go, now! I'll be there in a minute." Shannon replied.

Nicole sighed, crunching on her sucker as she went back into the living room and climbed on the couch.

Meanwhile, Shannon walked down the dark hallway, his and Gena's bedroom door at the end. There was light peeking from under the door. As Shannon got nearer to the door, he heard Gena's loud giggles.

He jerked his head back when he heard Gena moan and he heard a masculine laugh. He frowned, going over to the door and turning the doorknob, opening it and looking in the bedroom.

His heart nearly stopped beating as he saw Gena laying there in the middle of the bed, legs spread and some guy between her legs, eating her out.

When Shannon busted in, Gena opened her eyes and screamed, backing up and sitting up. The guy threw his head back, his long hair flying in the air and looked over his shoulder at Shannon, frowning.

Shannon was fucking angry. He frowned.

"Shannon what the fuck! I thought you had somewhere to go!" Gena screamed, covering herself up.

"I do but I came back home for a minute. I came back home to find you back here having fucking sex while our baby's in the fucking front room, what the fuck kind of shit is this! What the fuck!" Shannon exclaimed angrily.

"Now hold the fuck up you mother fucker..." Jerry started, standing up and turning around.

He wanted this guy to see his dick. See how big his dick was and know that he was slamming it in Gena, unlike him. When Jerry turned around and his eyes met Shannon's, he jumped, moving his hands to cover his dick.

"Jerry?" Shannon asked, squinting his eyes, brows furrowed.

"Shannon...dude, what the fuck?" Jerry asked, eyes widened.

Gena sat there, watching the two guys stare at each other. She frowned.

"You're Gena's baby daddy?" Jerry asked, surprised.

"What? Yeah, what the fuck's that have to do anything!?" Shannon asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you, you're fucking Layne but....what the fuck?" Jerry stuttered, scratching his head.

Gena sat up, furrowing her brows, looking at the two.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other?" Gena asked, frowning, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Well yeah.." They said at the same time.

"Can you two please put some fucking clothes on? Gena this is really bullshit, our baby is in the front room and you two didn't even lock the fucking door...she could have fucking walked in..." Shannon frowned.

"Oh fuck you Shannon. You fucking asshole, all the times you fuckin' went out and fucked around on me!" Gena spat as she got dressed.

Jerry stood there awkwardly, getting dressed and watching the two.

"Gena, listen-" Shannon began.

Gena cut him off. It was finally time for her to stick up for herself.

"No, you fucking listen Shannon! I know you're out there, fucking cheating on me. Well you know what, you can have your fucking slut! We haven't fucked in months! I know you're going out and fucking other bitches! Well guess what, I'm fucking too. I'm finally getting fucked by a real fucking man. Jerry over here, and guess what? Me and Jerry are gonna fucking get married! And guess what else? I'm fucking pregnant with Jerry's child!" Gena nearly screamed at Shannon.

Shannon's face was red, he was angry at the way she was talking to him. He was angry that she didn't have the decency to take Nicole over to his mom's before she and Jerry decided to have a fuckfest in their bed. Shannon started talking shit back to Gena. He was fucking pissed that she went out and fucked around on him and got pregnant, even though he wasn't in love with her like that.

"Pregnant? Fucking pregnant? Gena you never were one to fucking play it safe!" Shannon spat.

Gena's eyes widened, and then she frowned.

"Fuck you Shannon you fucking asshole! You're never here, you're never fucking here. I want a fucking life. I don't have a fucking life with you anymore! I should have fucking seen this coming, we've been together nearly 5 years and you haven't proposed to me." Gena muttered.

"You think you're the only one that wasn't happy!? Gena! I'm not fucking happy. I'm fucking miserable here! I fucking hate it here! This is not the fucking life that I thought I would have. I feel like a fucking prisoner here!" Shannon admitted.

Jerry raised his brows, looking from Gena to Shannon.

"Oh so what are you saying Shannon? You never wanted me or Nicole? You don't want Nicole!?" Gena screamed at Shannon.

Shannon frowned, furrowing his brows.

"No! I mean, yes! Gena! You're not letting me explain shit to you! I'm trying to fucking tell you that-"

Gena was angry. She cut Shannon off.

"Fuck you Shannon. You never fucking wanted us, why the fuck did you fucking come see me that time? When I called you and told you I was pregnant with Nicole? Why'd you fucking show up? If you didn't want this fucking life you should have fucking told me to fuck off. I'm sorry I've inconvenienced you all these years!" Gena was hormonal and upset at this point.

"Gena, fuck, no that's not what I meant! God dammit, if you would just fucking listen to me Gena!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Jerry, let's get the fuck out of here!" Gena frowned.

"Hey Gena, uh, maybe you should listen to Shannon..." Jerry said softly.

Jerry knew Shannon. Jerry knew what was going on. He realized now. He looked from Shannon to Gena. Gena scoffed at Jerry and frowned.

"So now you're taking his side Jerry, is that it?" Gena spat.

"No, no babe...not at all...I just-"

Jerry didn't wanna get in the middle of this. He didn't want to risk having Gena hate him again.

"Well then let's go! Nicole!" Gena yelled as she began to walk into the living room.

"Hey, wait just a god damned minute! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Shannon screamed as he followed Gena into the living room.

Jerry tagged along behind.

Nicole was sitting on the couch, watching her mommy and daddy argue. Jerry tried to be the mediator and they both screamed at him.

Nicole was scared. She rubbed her eyes and started to cry.

"Nicole's coming with me and Jerry! Since we're such an inconvenience to your fucking lifestyle! Don't worry Shannon, I'll take Nicole and you can go out and fuck your bitches!" Gena spat angrily.

"Don't fucking take Nicole! Nicole's staying with me!" Shannon spat.

He didn't want to be without his daughter. He wanted Nicole to stay with him right then. Gena was being such a bitch!

"Nicole honey, who do you want to stay with, me or daddy?" Gena frowned, looking over at Nicole.

Nicole cried as she looked from Gena to Shannon.

"Gena don't do that to her babe, c'mon let's just go. Let her stay with Shannon. You're real upset right now..." Jerry replied, coming up to Gena and rubbing her shoulders.

"Let's just get out of here, you two can talk about this when you've calmed down babe..." Jerry said softly.

"No! Nicole's coming with us! Nicole! Come on!" Gena spat.

Shannon frowned and rushed over to Nicole and picked the crying child up, holding her.

"She's not going with you, she's staying with me!" Shannon exclaimed.

"You're not taking my fucking daughter over to some strange place and have her sit alone for hours while your over there with Jerry doing god knows what!" Shannon frowned.

Jerry walked out of the house by now. This was a touchy situation and he didn't want to fucking have to punch Shannon in the face, simply because of the fact that he knew what was going on.

"Shannon put her down now! So we can go! I wanna get out of here, away from this place, away from you!" Gena screamed.

Shannon put Nicole down. Nicole sobbed and ran in the corner beside the couch, sitting with her knees to her chest, face buried in them, sobbing. She didn't understand what was going on, just that mommy and daddy were yelling at each other and angry.

"Gena! I'm gay!" Shannon screamed at her.

Gena scoffed, looking at Shannon.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She exclaimed.

"I said, I'm fuckin' gay! You don't understand, you never have! Gena I'm gay! I like men! That night, when we slept together, you knew I was high! I would have never fuckin' slept with you sober! I only came back for my daughter! I love my daughter so fucking much but Gena...I just can't be with you like that. I'm fucking sorry okay, I'm sorry for everything. Everything I did, I did it for Nicole! I thought that's what a man's supposed to do, settle down with the girl who's having his baby. Gena I can't do this anymore! I can't be with you anymore...I like men okay?"

Shannon felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off of his back as he said it out loud to Gena. Gena stood there, fists clenched, processing this.

"You're gay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shannon said softly.

"You're a fag? You're a fucking fagget! So when you've been going out...you were..."

"Yeah! Yes Gena...fuck, don't call me a fuckin' fag! I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner! I've met someone too. I'm happy too and I wanna be free too. So we both agree this is over, right?" Shannon frowned.

"This is soo fucking over. Oh my fucking god. This is so fucked up Shannon...this is starting to make sense to me, why didn't I see the fucking signs...you fucking sick fuck...the way we used to fuck....oh my fucking god!"

Gena was sobbing hysterically as she rushed over to where Nicole was. Shannon's bombshell had really hurt her. Shannon had really hurt her. He never loved her. She loved him once. She did. But he never once loved her. Gena wanted to hurt him. She wanted to hurt him bad.

She grabbed Nicole. Nicole screamed and hollered, crying.

"What the fuck are you doing? Leave her here Gena! We need to talk about this!" Shannon exclaimed.

"No, fuck you Shannon!" Gena cried, holding Nicole close.

Nicole had her face buried in Gena's shoulder, crying. Gena started making her way to the front door. Shannon started crying hysterically.

"Please Gena...don't take my baby away. Let her stay with me. You and Jerry, you need a few days right? Don't fucking take her away from me!" Shannon exclaimed, following her out the door.

Jerry saw Gena coming and he headed to the car, getting in and sitting there. Gena didn't even bother getting Nicole's car seat. She opened the back door of the car, putting Nicole in the seat and closing the door.

Shannon rushed behind her and opened the door. Gena frowned and closed it.

"Back the fuck up Shannon. You fucking asshole! She's not fucking staying with you. I'm fucking disgusted by you right now! Stay the hell away from us!" Gena frowned.

"Gena don't fucking do this, don't take my baby away from me. What's going on between us, that has nothing to fucking do with her!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Fuck you Shannon! Get out of my fucking face or I'm gonna fucking put you up for child support and fucking get full custody! You know I'll win, they won't let her stay with a bunch of faggets!" Gena spat.

She was saying anything to hurt Shannon. Anything to fucking crush him like she had been crushed. Their whole relationship was a fucking lie. It was a lie.

Shannon started shaking as he backed away. He ran over to the other side of the car to Jerry's side as Gena got in the passenger's side.

"Jerry, please man, don't let her take my kid from me. Jerry do something!" Shannon begged.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Nicole screamed, leaning forward and reaching her arm out of Jerry's window trying to reach for Shannon.

"I love you Nicole!" Shannon sobbed, touching her little hand.

"Nicole! Sit the fuck down in the seat!" Gena yelled, reaching back and pulling her back in the seat.

Nicole cried hysterically looking at Shannon.

Jerry sighed. He looked at Shannon, brows raised. He didn't say a word. He couldn't. He didn't want to get involved.

"Jerry..." Shannon replied, tears pouring down his face.

Jerry looked straight ahead.

"Jerry start the car, let's fucking get out of here, please!" Gena exclaimed.

Jerry sighed and started the car. He looked over at Shannon.

"I'm real sorry man." He said softly.

"No! Gena! Fuck! Don't do this to me! Nicole!" Shannon yelled, pulling at his hair.

Jerry started to take off. Nicole put her window down, sticking her arm out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed.

Shannon was walking at a fast pace to keep up with the car as Jerry took off out of the parking lot, holding Nicole's hand. He cried hysterically.

"Shannon, fuck off, Jerry what the fuck!" Gena frowned.

She got on her knees in her seat and she pulled Nicole away from the window, scolding her. her little hand was ripped from Shannon's grip and Shannon stopped in his tracks, watching as Jerry took off fast.

The last thing he saw was Nicole looking back at him from the back window as Jerry took off into traffic, beating her little hands on the window and the car took off.

Shannon stood there, sobbing, pulling his hair. He knew this shit would go down like this. He fucking knew it. Gena was being a fucking bitch.

He was so fucking scared. She had his daughter and she was threatening him with child support and shit. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to bring his mom into this. That wouldn't end well. His mom would probably take Nicole away from both of them if he brought her into this.

Shannon's heart broke. This was real. This better be worth it. He prayed that he would be able to see his daughter again. He would give Gena some time before he started calling her. He could get Jerry's number from Layne.

So this was it. His family was broken up. He hoped his daughter would be okay. He felt like complete shit. This was a fucked up situation.

* * *

Shannon sat in his car in the hospital parking lot. He sighed. He looked at a picture of Nicole he had on his phone. His daughter was on his mind. He wondered what she was doing, if she was okay. He hoped she was okay.

It was nearly midnight. He sighed and got out of the car. He hesitated, stopping and turning around a few paces and opened the door again, grabbing the picture that Nicole had colored for Layne. He closed the door and started making his way into the hospital and up to Layne's room. The door was closed when he got there.

He slowly opened it, looking inside of the room. He closed the door behind him and came up to Layne's bed. He set Nicole's picture on the table that was in there. Layne was asleep, mouth agape, snoring lightly. Shannon smiled to himself.

Layne was a ray of light in his dark world right about then. Shannon turned the lamp on in the room and leaned down, kissing Layne's lips softly. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes as their lips touched. Layne's lips were so soft and Shannon fucking missed them.

Layne furrowed his brows as he started to stir. He turned his head, whining. Shannon laughed lightly, sniffling as he followed Layne's lips, still kissing them.

Layne's eyes fluttered open, a frown on his face. He blinked into focus as Shannon pulled away, looking down at him, tears falling down his face, smiling down at Layne.

Layne looked up at him, brows furrowed at first. His expression faded and he spoke.

"What time is it?"

"It's 11:54 at night..." Shannon smiled.

Layne sighed and reached up, grabbing the metal triangle to pull himself up in bed. He winced in pain.

"Shit Layne, be careful...don't try to do too much..." Shannon said softly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Layne said softly.

They laid/stood there in silence. Layne sighed.

"You came back." He said softly.

"Well...yeah. I fucking love you. We're engaged." Shannon said softly, sniffling.

"But I told you it was over." Layne said softly, not looking at Shannon.

"Layne please don't start with that...please. I'm so sorry I fucking dragged this out for so long. I'm sorry I've been hurting you, but guess what?" Shannon sniffled.

"What?" Layne asked, glancing over at Shannon, unsure.

"I'm free." Shannon smiled warmly through his tears at Layne.

"I'm fucking free Layne. It cost me my daughter, but I'm free to be with you. Me and Gena, it's over." Shannon sobbed.

Layne's heart raced. His eyes widened.

"Shannon...really, you really did it?" Layne asked softly.

"Yeah, I did. She knows. I don't think she knows I'm with you, but she knows." Shannon sobbed.

"Baby...I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you...fuck I feel guilty now...what do you mean it cost you your daughter?" Layne asked softly.

"Nothing, it's just, Gena took Nicole with her. She wouldn't let me take her. Gena's really pissed at me. I think shes using this to fucking hurt me. Layne please tell me you love me and tell me we're gonna be together...I really need that right now. Things are screwed up. My worst fucking nightmare is coming true..." Shannon sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I love you babe, I love you and we're gonna get married. You're gonna live with me. Our life is gonna be perfect, once I get out of this fucking cast..." Layne said softly, looking at Shannon, reaching over and stroking his cheek.

"Thanks." Shannon said softly, leaning in and kissing Layne softly.

"I'm sorry about Nicole. Is Gena gonna let you see her?" Layne asked.

"I don't know, I'm gonna give her some time you know? If she doesn't let me see Nicole, I don't know what I'll do. I don't wanna have to fight her in court just to see my daughter. It's not fair..." Shannon sighed.

"Fuck, I'm sorry babe..." Layne pouted.

"I don't wanna think about it now, I just wanna think about you right now Layne. I'm gonna take care of you. I wish this didn't happen to you." Shannon pouted.

"It's alright Shannon, I'm gonna be alright." Layne smiled warmly at Shannon.

Shannon kissed him and smiled. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down, holding Layne's hand.

"I didn't mean what I said when you came here earlier...I didn't mean anything. I was just mad still, truth was, when I fucking saw you come in Shannon, I was so fucking relieved. I don't know why I fucking told you to leave. As soon as you left, I was upset. I wasn't sure if you weren't coming back. For a minute I thought you were never gonna come back...you came back though..." Layne smiled, rubbing Shannon's hand.

"Of course I came back. I fucking love you Layne." Shannon sighed.

"I don't want anyone to fucking know about this Shannon. I just want you to take care of me. I don't want my family knowing, I don't think I want the guys knowing. I just don't want anyone to know. It's fucking embarrassing." Layne blushed.

"Babe, well what will we tell people when they ask why you're leg's broken?" Shannon smiled.

"I don't know, skiing accident?" Layne smiled.

Shannon chuckled, shaking his head.

The boys got to talking, catching up. Layne eventually fell asleep again. Shannon sat in the reclining chair that was in there and reclined it, sitting back. He was gonna stay with Layne in the hosptial as long as he could. He grabbed the picture that Nicole had colored for Layne off the table that was in there and he looked at it, sighing. He would give it to Layne later. He thought about Nicole. It had only been a few hours but he missed her.

He was scared of what the future would hold. Would he ever see his daughter again?


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon had told Layne of the weird coincidence back at the hospital. How Gena was screwing around with Jerry behind his back and at the same time Shannon was messing with Layne behind Gena's back. It was too freaky how they were both fucking boys that were in the same band.

Layne sat on the couch in his living room, his broken leg rested on a pillow on the coffee table in front of the couch. He was sporting his new look, a buzz cut and a clean shaven face. Everything in his world had to be alternated to adapt to his cast. Most of his pants, he and Shannon had cut the right pants legs off so he could fit his cast through. Shannon would help him get dressed.

Taking a bath was a job in of itself. Every day it was the same routine, taking grocery bags and wrapping them around his cast, duct taping it closed. Layne kept the area around his cast shaved. He had learned a valuable lesson the first time he had taken a bath with the bags on and Shannon ripped the tape off. Layne had all the accessories to help him get around. He had a wheelchair and crutches. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten released from the hospital. The insurance mess was quickly worked out, the person that hit him had to serve jail time or something. Layne didn't give a fuck as long as he got paid. He had already received his insurance check for his totaled sports car but he was in no rush to find another car. He would do that once he was back to normal again. Sometimes he would be in pain and sometimes he wouldn't. He was just glad that he didn't get killed and he was here now with Shannon.

Layne smiled to himself when he thought about all the ways his life had changed in a few short weeks. He was married. He and Shannon were married. Layne was out of the hospital not even a week, still in much pain and he and Shannon had drove to the clerk of courts, got their marriage license and then got a judge to sign it, all without anyone knowing. Layne's ring had broken from the impact on the mirror when Layne had chucked it across the room that night. Layne felt so bad when he told Shannon about it. Shannon searched all over and around the dresser for it and he found it. The stone had dislodged from it on the impact. Layne was so upset but Shannon assured him that he would get it fixed. And so Shannon took Layne's ring to a jeweler and it was sent off for repair. Layne had picked out a similar ring for Shannon, almost like his except it was in Shannon's birthstone color.

Layne sighed on the couch and smiled as he thought about Shannon. Shannon was his fucking soulmate and he was so happy that they could finally be together. Layne thought about the little ways his life had changed. His kitchen and dishwasher had seen more action with Shannon living here then when Layne was living by himself. Layne went out to eat all of the time when he was alone or he always ate at other people's houses. He had no idea how to cook, he'd burn a pot of macaroni and cheese. He was horrible at it. Shannon could cook and Shannon loved to cook. Shannon cooked a meal for them almost every night. He would try and teach Layne a few things too. Layne loved watching Shannon use his kitchen, it turned Layne on. Shannon was obsessed when it came to cleanliness. Layne's house was pretty clean but Shannon was OCD over cleaning. Layne couldn't help because of his leg but he enjoyed watching Shannon going around dusting, straightening, scrubbing, cursing to himself at Layne under his breath. His house smelled like a combination of clean linen and bleach all of the time.

Layne was smiling to himself when suddenly he heard the front door being fumbled with and Shannon walked in, looking over at Layne and smiling.

"I'm home hubby!" He smirked, a bag in his hands as he closed to door behind him.

"Hey babe...what'd ya get me?" Layne smirked.

His heart always warmed when he looked at his husband. Shannon smirked, coming over to the couch and sitting down beside Layne. Shannon leaned over and kissed his new husband passionately.

Layne blushed as they pulled away, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at Shannon.

"Well, I went by the jeweler's today, and your ring came back in..." Shannon smirked.

Layne gasped. "Holy shit, did they fix it?" Layne said excitedly.

Shannon smiled and nodded, reaching in his pocket. Layne eagerly held his hand out, waiting for Shannon to slide the ring back on his finger. Shannon pulled the small bag out of his pocket, opening it and pouring the ring into his palm. He put the plastic bag on the coffee table and took the ring, taking Layne's hand. He smirked, leaning down and kissing it before sliding Layne's ring on his finger.

Shannon smiled as he watched Layne look at his ring. Layne looked back over at Shannon, leaning in and puckering his lips. Shannon laughed lightly and leaned in and their lips met. Shannon slid closer to Layne, throwing an arm over his stomach as they made out.

Layne wasn't the only one with a new look. Shannon wanted a new look as well. He wanted a new look for his new life with Layne. Shannon had gotten a haircut. His hair was short and spiky now and he had dyed it blonde. He looked dramatically different. Layne thought he was smoking hot with his new look. Shannon's wardrobe had changed, he found himself wearing tighter jeans and button up shirts, and darker colors opposed to the jeans and t shirts he used to wear a mere few weeks ago. He started wearing hoops in his ears again. It was as if Shannon had blossomed overnight. Shannon felt sexy for the first time in a long time. His life was perfect, well, almost.

Shannon pulled away from Layne's lips, nearly gasping for air, grabbing the bag and pulling things out of it.

"I got you a new phone....and I got you a new IPOD so you can put our songs back on it..." Shannon blushed, handing Layne his gifts.

"Aw baby...you didn't have to..." Layne smiled.

"I know but I wanted to..." Shannon smirked, leaning over and kissing Layne's neck.

His hand snaked down to Layne's crotch, palming it slowly as he sucked on Layne's flesh. Layne shuddered, setting the boxes in his hands on the couch beside him.

"Shannon...what are you doing..." Layne said softly, biting his lip and sighing.

"Let's go lay down for a minute...mess around..." Shannon whispered into Layne's ear.

Layne's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Get my crutches."

* * *

Both men lay side by side on the bed, hot, naked and sweaty, nearly out of breath.

"When this cast comes off, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you!" Layne smirked, rolling over slightly and pressing a kiss to Shannon's cheek.

Shannon shrugged and giggled, looking over at his lover and smiling.

"You make me feel so good..." Layne sighed lovingly, looking at his husband.

"That's what I'm here for..." Shannon giggled, turning over and throwing an arm over Layne's torso.

He snuggled into his hubby, sighing and closing his eyes. The two men lay there in silence, enjoying each other's embrace. Layne shifted his casted leg a bit. It was weird having a cast. He could only sleep on his back.

Things seemed perfect one minute. Layne was laying there, smirking up at the ceiling, thinking about Shannon, feeling him against him, thinking about the dirty things they had just did to each other, when all of a sudden he was broken out of his thoughts by sniffling.

"Shannon?" Layne's heart sank when he heard his husband sniffling and a light sob escape the man's lips.

He looked down to see Shannon covering his face, pulling away from him. Layne furrowed his brows and pushed himself up on the bed, resting against the headboard. Shannon had sat up too, his hands covering his face.

"Shannon tell me what's wrong?" Layne pouted, reaching over and rubbing Shannon's back.

Shannon removed his hands from his face, wiping his eyes, sniffling, face red as he looked over at Layne.

"I'm sorry Layne, it's just, I was thinking about Nicole. I miss her. I feel like I haven't seen her in so long. Do you think she thinks about me?"

Shannon slid closer to Layne and wrapped his arms around his torso, carefully throwing a leg over his casted leg, resting between Layne's legs. Shannon held Layne tight, resting his head on Layne's shoulder.

Layne snaked his arm around Shannon, rubbing his lower back softly.

"Of course she probably thinks about you baby. She fucking loves you. Shannon, why don't you just call Gena? It's been a few weeks. It's time for you guys to talk. You need to go ahead and get your shit out of that apartment anyway. What's the point of paying for an apartment that your not gonna stay at anymore?"

Shannon sniffled, nodding.

"I know I know Layne, I actually tried to call her this morning while I was out...but she didn't answer the phone. I think she's still pissed with me. Layne I don't even care anymore, I just want to see my daughter. Why does she have to be this way?" Shannon sniffled.

"I don't know babe, I don't know. I don't get girls." Layne sighed, trying to comfort Shannon.

He hated seeing Shannon upset like this.

"I wish you and Jerry weren't fighting, so you could call over there and I could talk to Nicole..." Shannon sobbed lightly.

Layne sighed.

"I know babe. I know." He sighed.

Shannon had told Layne of the weird coincidence back at the hospital. How Gena was screwing around with Jerry behind his back and at the same time Shannon was messing with Layne behind Gena's back. It was too freaky how they were both fucking boys that were in the same band.

Shannon told Layne of the odd confrontation at the apartment and how Jerry was tough at first but got quiet and understanding of Shannon once he realized Shannon was Gena's baby daddy.

It blew Layne's mind as well but Layne was very pissed at Jerry. Jerry was the one that had started the fight at the studio. Layne had done nothing to Jerry. Jerry walked in that fateful day with an attitude and ego from hell. Layne was already irritated because he had been thinking of how he couldn't be with Shannon when he wanted to. Jerry's constant nit picking just added fuel to his fire and he went off on Jerry. He had grown tired of Jerry's shit. Layne wasn't gonna speak to Jerry first. Jerry was supposed to apologize to him first. He fucking started it.

Shannon pressed his forehead against Layne's temple. Layne leaned into Shannon as well, listening to Shannon's crying.

"Babe, why don't you try to call again? Do it now, I'll be sitting right here beside you." Layne said softly.

Shannon sniffled, pulling away and wiping his eyes. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, throwing it away and grabbing his phone. He looked at Layne. Layne smiled warmly at him and nodded. Shannon sighed, dialing Gena's number again. He waited and waited and waited but then got a voice mail. Shannon ended the call and tossed the phone further down the bed.

"She won't answer the fucking phone Layne. I fucking hate this. I miss my baby. Why couldn't she just let Nicole stay with us? She's already having Jerry's baby, she's got another baby. I want my baby!" Shannon sobbed.

Layne raised his brows and sighed, rubbing Shannon's back. Gena needed to stop being a bitch to his husband and come around. Was she gonna stay mad at him forever?

"Babe this is gonna get sorted out soon, I swear." Layne said softly, trying to console his husband.

He sighed. He had no idea what the future would hold.

* * *

"Jerry, where's Nicole?" Gena asked, brows furrowed. "Nicole!" She yelled.

She rubbed her stomach as she was walking around the house.

"Don't know, I thought she was in her room babe." Jerry replied as he laid on the couch, watching tv.

Gena furrowed her brows, walking around Jerry's house.

"Nicole!? Nicole where are you!" Gena yelled, her heels clicking as she walked around.

Gena and Jerry had gotten married shortly after Gena and Shannon ended their, whatever it was they had. They went to a jewelry store, picked out their rings, and then they flew out to Vegas and had a shotgun wedding. Gena had left Nicole with her mother. Gena's mother had no idea what was going on. Jerry stayed in the car while Gena dropped Nicole off.

They had a quick honeymoon in Hawaii. Things had happened so fast for the happy couple. Jerry tagged along with Gena during their honeymoon while Gena shopped at high end stores. He didn't mind. He wanted her to feel like a princess. She could have anything she wanted. She was dressing more classy now, always in heels despite her pregnancy, always in tight dresses and she had more jewelry on. She felt beautiful and sexy. She was absolutely in love with Jerry.

Gena walked into Nicole's new room and looked around.

"Nicole baby, are you in here?"

Jerry stood back as Gena furnished Nicole's new room. It was a big room, way bigger than her room at the apartment. Jerry painted the walls pink for her and redid the carpet. It turned Gena on to see Jerry doing actual work. He knew how to build things and fix things. He was a real man. If it wasn't for the paint fumes, she would have walked in there and fucked him against the ladder or something, in his paint stained clothes.

Gena took Jerry's credit card and bought an array of shit for Nicole's room. A fancy canopy bed, a nice vanity with a mirror, toys and stuffed animals as far as the eye can see, a whole new wardrobe for her as well. Her room was a little girl's dream. Gena was ready to fix up the baby's bedroom, but they had to wait until they found out the sex of the baby.

Gena walked into Jerry's "mancave room."

"Nicole?" She called.

She furrowed her brows as she walked in and there Nicole was, on the floor, Jerry's television stand opened, DVDs spilled out everywhere, magazines splayed everywhere. Nicole had a marker, a magazine open in front of her, scribbling in it.

Gena frowned.

"Nicole Blue Hoon!"

She winced. Hoon. Ugh that made her think of Shannon. She still hurt when she thought of Shannon. He was an asshole for what he did to her. She was fucking humiliated. She felt like he had made a fool out of her without ever actually doing anything to hurt her. It was humiliating at the fact that all those years they lived together, she never realized he might be gay, even though the subtle signs were always there after the realizing the fact. She sighed.

Nicole looked up at Gena and started to immediately cry. She knew she was doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"Little girl, what are you doing in here? You know you aren't supposed to come in here without our permission!"

Gena started walking over towards Nicole. Nicole started crying loudly at this point. Gena looked down to see what magazine she was messing up and Gena gasped, frowning. Her hormones started kicking in.

"Get up! Get the fuck away from this!" Gena screamed, dragging Nicole up by her little arm.

"Ow mommy you're hurting me!" Nicole screamed, crying.

Gena was so pissed she spanked Nicole a few times. Nicole screamed and cried.

"Why are you in here doing this Nicole!? Huh!? You have a whole big room with lots of things you can play with and you want to come in here and mess up the grown up's toys? Go to your room little girl!" She scolded her daughter.

"I hate you! I want daddy! I want my daddy!" Nicole screamed in Gena's face.

Gena scoffed, spanking Nicole again.

"Don't you run you're mouth at me little girl! You don't speak to your mother that way! Now go to your room!" Gena screamed at Nicole.

Nicole sobbed and ran off to her room. Gena heard a door slam. Meanwhile, Jerry was standing in the doorway now, brows furrowed.

"What the hell's all that screaming and crying? What's going on?" Jerry asked, brows furrowed.

Gena was looking down at the contents of Jerry's media cabinet, lips pursed, a pissed off look on her face.

"Gena?" Jerry asked, coming into the room. "You okay?" He asked.

On the floor were various porn DVDs and playboy magazines, one of which Nicole had colored in.

"Jerry Fulton Cantrell, what is this SHIT?" She asked, kicking one of the DVDs.

Jerry looked down, jumping. He forgot he had all of the porn ever since Gena moved in. He didn't need it anymore since she had came into his life.

"Um. Porn?" Jerry said, pouting at Gena, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why the FUCK do you have this shit!? Do you fucking watch this shit!?" Gena frowned, extremely pissed.

Jerry smirked at her a little. He loved the fact that she got jealous over petty shit like this, it meant she truly loved him.

"I don't know, sometimes, not really anymore..." Jerry replied dumbly.

Deep down he kind of wanted her to go off on him. It turned him on, her attitude.

Gena bent down, her short skirt riding up, exposing her ass. Jerry smirked, licking his lips. They were married, that was his ass now.

Gena picked up some of the DVDs, furrowing her brows and looking at them.

"College Girls XXI? What's this shit about? Huh Jerry!" Gena spat.

"I dunno. It's a love story about a sorority." Jerry shrugged.

"Horny Sluts: Extreme Edition? Jerry what in the fucking fuck!" Gena exclaimed, eyeing another DVD that had two topless women on it in a promiscuous position.

Jerry shrugged, pouting and looking down. Gena threw the DVDs to the floor, shoving Jerry.

"When's the last time you fucking watched this garbage!?" She demanded.

"I don't know..." Jerry sighed, putting his hair behind his ears.

"When we fucked this morning, who were you thinking about Jerry! Huh? Were you fucking thinking about me, or thinking about one of those sluts!" Gena screamed at him.

"I think of you, all the time babe, I fucking swear! I haven't watched those movies in a long time, I don't need them with you. You are my walking porno!" Jerry exclaimed to her.

"Well if you don't watch them, why THE FUCK do you still have them!" Gena exclaimed, putting her manicured hand to her forehead, the tears starting.

She sniffled, sobbing lightly. Jerry furrowed his brows.

"Jesus Gena, I don't fuckin' know, I forgot I had them really. Babe, it's alright, I don't watch them anymore I swear!" Jerry sighed.

"I want you to get rid of them, get rid of it all!" Gena sobbed.

Jerry laughed lightly, coming up to Gena.

"Babe...why are you so upset? You know I fucking love you. You are so beautiful..." Jerry smirked.

"Am I more beautiful than the girls in those movies and magazines?" Gena sniffled, looking at Jerry.

"Fuck yes. I haven't looked at that shit since we started seeing each other. I don't need that shit anymore when I got you..." Jerry assured her.

Gena looked over at the leather couch that sat against the wall. She smiled to herself and sniffled.

"So what did you do before you met me, lay on your couch over there looking at those movies and jerking off?" She sniffled.

Jerry chuckled, blushing, looking down.

"Well...pretty much." He said lowly.

"I want to fuck you on that couch. Every time you sit on that couch and you want to play with yourself, I want you to fucking think about me on your cock, on that couch!" Gena frowned, sniffling.

Jerry's eyes widened. He backed up, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"Anything you say m'am." He smirked.

"Get on your fucking knees." Gena frowned.

Jerry furrowed his brows. "What?"

"I said, get on your fucking knees Jerry. I want you to get on your fucking knees and beg me to fuck you!" Gena frowned.

Jerry could feel a familiar twitch in his groin. His wife was smoking hot and she liked to be bossy. Jerry liked to get bossed around by women.

Jerry dropped to his knees, looking up at her, his hands on her hips.

"Please, please Gena, fuck me on my mancave couch. Please I'm fucking begging you woman..." Jerry smirked, looking up at her.

Gena stared down at him, frowning. She lifted a heel and pushed Jerry back with her foot, Jerry falling to the floor, looking at her.

Gena pointed at the mess.

"Throw all this shit away! Now!" She ordered.

"Yes m'am!" Jerry smirked, crawling on his knees over to the mess that Nicole had made. He furrowed his brows when he saw one of his playboys scribbled in, mustaches and devil horns drawn on one of the women.

He shrugged and gathered all the DVDs and books that were on the floor and in the media cabinet, chucking everything in the trash can that was in there.

"Is that all of it!?" Gena demanded.

"No...there's more..." Jerry blushed.

Gena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Get up! Go sit on the couch!" She demanded.

Jerry crawled over to the couch, getting up and sitting on it. He pushed on his crotch, biting his lip as Gena walked over to him. She stood there, looking at Jerry as she slowly pulled her panties down, stepping out of them the heels still on her feet.

Jerry looked her up and down, licking his lips. He quickly started undoing his pants, lifting himself up to pull his pants and boxers down. They pooled to his ankles as he sat there, his erection exposed, waiting for Gena to do something.

Gena lifted her skirt up, exposing herself to Jerry.

"You see this!?" She spat at him.

"Oh yeah, I see it..." Jerry said lowly, playing with himself.

"This is better then that filthy porn you were watching. I want you to get rid of all of it! This is the only thing you need now!" Gena spat at Jerry.

"Yes, yes ma'm, Yes I was a bad boy and I need that right now...so please please give it to me Mrs. Cantrell!" Jerry begged.

* * *

Later in the day, Jerry was sitting on the back porch, strumming his guitar idly. He sighed, brows furrowed as he thought about the fight that he and Layne had. Things were so much better now than they were those weeks ago. Jerry was happy. His life was perfect. He felt kind of guilty for going off on Layne. Layne was his best friend.

He wondered what was going on with him. Maybe he should call him. He missed playing music with the guys. He was aching for a jam session.

Suddenly Gena walking out there took him out of his thoughts. She sat beside Jerry on the porch, sighing.

"Hey darling." Jerry smiled kissing her. "You alright?"

"Yeah...it's just, Shannon tried to call me a while ago." She sighed.

"Well did you talk to him?" Jerry asked.

"No...I ignored his call. He's a fucking asshole. He should have fuckin' told me the truth from the start. I wasted so much fucking time on him." Gena sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"But Gena, I think things worked out perfectly...you wouldn't have met me if you weren't with him. I wouldn't have met you in that bar that night, we wouldn't have fucked in my car...we wouldn't be married right now and having a kid..."

Gena smirked, and sighed. Jerry smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Why don't you just talk to him? I'm sure he wants to see Nicole." Jerry smiled.

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet. I'm still mad at him. And I want him to fucking suffer." Gena pouted.

Jerry sighed. "Babe, that's not very nice. The guy obviously loves his daughter, don't do that to him."

"Nicole's been crying about him lately. She's always telling me she wants her daddy, but I'm just not ready to talk to him yet. It's gonna be so awkward. I just feel like a fool you know, he can wait a few more days."

Jerry sighed. He fucking loved Gena but boy was she one hardheaded woman. He couldn't force her to do anything. He just hoped that would come around and let Shannon see his kid. Shannon was a good guy. He wasn't mad at him or jealous for being with Gena before. In fact, Jerry was glad that Shannon ignored Gena all those years, that must have been what made her a fucking freak. She had been deprived so long and now she was unleashing. He sighed as he thought about it. The party would abruptly stop in a few more months though as Gena began to show.

Jerry smiled, putting his hand on her stomach and rubbing it.

"Hi little cowboy." He smiled.

Gena raised a brow at him. Jerry cleared his throat.

"Or cowgirl." He smiled.

Gena nodded.

* * *

Nicole sat on her bed and sniffled. She missed her daddy. She hadn't seen or heard from her daddy in a long time. Jerry wasn't her daddy, she knew that. Shannon was her daddy. Mommy and daddy weren't together anymore. Mommy was acting like Jerry was supposed to be her new daddy. Nicole was scared and confused. She didn't understand why daddy went away.

She didn't understand why daddy and mommy didn't love each other anymore. Mommy loved Jerry now. Jerry wasn't her daddy.

She had a new room and new clothes. Nothing here reminded her of her daddy. She had nothing that her daddy had given her. She missed her old toys and stuffed animals. She felt sad all of the time. She just wanted her daddy.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jerry when is Gena gonna lighten up and answer Shannon's phone calls? He keeps trying to call her but she doesn't answer his calls. He really wants to see his daughter. He cries over her you know. He really misses her." Layne replied.

Layne was laying in bed one night playing on his new phone. He loved his new gadget that Shannon had picked out for him. It was the perfect time killer. The room was dark and the only sounds that could be heard was the lull of the fan that was blowing in there and Shannon's deep breathing. Shannon was fast asleep, his back turned to Layne.

Layne's face was illuminated by his 4 inch screen as he pursed his lips and frantically pressed the screen, playing a game and trying to win. Suddenly as he was playing, it was as if the game freezed up. He furrowed his brows, lifting his head slightly.

"The fuck?" He whispered, frantically tapping the screen.

His phone vibrated and a text message came in, interrupting his game. The incoming text message fucked everything up so Layne frantically pressed the Home button on the phone and waited for the phone to load back right.

He pressed his message button and the message popped up.

 

_Hey_

 

Layne's eyes widened. He sat up in the bed, looking over at Shannon. He looked back at his phone and stared at the one word text. It was around 12am. It was Jerry!

Layne's heart rate picked up. He pressed reply.

 

_Yo_

 

He pressed send and laid back on the bed, staring into the darkness. It wasn't long before his phone vibrated again and another message came in.

 

_So you're awake?_

 

Yeah Layne texted back.

The text messages were coming in quickly.

_I'm on your side of town, wanna go get a beer?_

Layne bit his lip, looking over at Shannon. He texted back.

_Here's the thing, I wanna go, but you're gonna have to pick me up. I'll explain when you get here._

Layne waited and within a few seconds, Jerry replied.

_K._

Layne took that as Jerry was on his way. Layne's crutches were by his bed. He reached over, turning on the lamp and he grabbed his crutches and got up, looking back at Shannon.

Layne struggled, but he managed to get some clothes on and put a shoe on all by himself, without waking Shannon. He grabbed his wallet and keys and shoved them in his pocket. He smiled at his sleeping husband and then turned the lamp off and hopped out of the room and into the living room, waiting for Jerry.

Within minutes, Layne thought he heard a car pull up outside. His phone vibrated. It was Jerry.

_I'm outside_

Layne got up on his crutches and hopped out of the house, closing and locking the door behind him and hopped down the stairs and to Jerry's car. He banged on the door with his crutches. Jerry furrowed a brow and leaned over, opening the door for Layne.

"Hey. I got crutches, could you put 'em in the backseat for me?" Layne asked.

Jerry pulled his shades down, furrowing his brow at Layne's broken leg.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you? Alright, hold on."

Jerry got out of the car and came around to Layne's side, grabbing his crutches and standing there as Layne carefully got in the passenger's side. Layne shut the door and Jerry stuffed Layne's crutches in the backseat, closing the door and coming over to the driver's side and getting back in. He took off.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to your leg man?" Jerry asked as he started driving them to the bar.

"Ah, I got in a car accident..." Layne muttered, looking out his window.

"Car accident? What the fuck? When?" Jerry exclaimed loudly.

"I don't know, a few weeks ago. It's no big deal. I just broke my leg." Layne muttered.

"Dude it must have been bad if you broke your leg. Where's your car?" Jerry asked.

"Totaled." Layne replied quietly.

"Totaled? Fuck man that fuckin' sucks. How'd you fuckin' crash?" Jerry continued to prod.

"Fuckin' drunk driver hit me. Shit's already been settled, got my check, just gonna wait until my leg's healed before I get another car." Layne said quickly.

"Oh. So how you been?" Jerry asked softly.

"Good. You?" Layne frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Real good. Real good man." Jerry replied.

The ride was silent as they arrived at the bar.

"Need some help getting out man?" Jerry asked, turning the car off.

"Yeah, get my crutches." Layne replied.

Jerry got out, fetched Layne's crutches and handed them to Layne. Layne had already swung his body out of the car. He grabbed the crutches and hoisted himself up with them. Jerry shut his door and locked his car. Jerry walked at a slow pace as Layne hopped towards the bar.

"I'm sorry." Jerry mumbled.

Layne stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, looking at Jerry.

"I said I'm sorry man." Jerry said again, hands in his pockets, looking down.

"I was a fucking jerk. I shouldn't have fuckin' acted the way I acted. Like, I was going through shit and I should have fuckin' called out that day instead of going in and taking it out on everyone else. You know?" Jerry stared at the asphalt.

Layne was silent as he processed what Jerry was saying.

"So, we still bros?" Jerry asked, looking at Layne.

Layne stared at Jerry for a moment, blank expression on his face. That's all he needed, was an apology from Jerry. He smirked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Layne smiled.

Jerry smiled and shook Layne's hand. And with that, their fight was forgotten. They didn't like to dwell on things. Once it was in the past, it stayed in the past. They walked into the bar together. There wasn't many people there that night. It wasn't as loud as it usually got.

They sat at a table since Layne's leg was broken. They ordered a round of beers.

Layne smirked. He had to tell somebody.

"I'm married!" Layne exclaimed, holding his left hand up, showing Jerry his finger.

"Me too!" Jerry smirked, holding his left hand up.

They both laughed together. Their beers arrived. They sipped them as they talked.

"I can't believe we're married to people who were cheating on each other with us. What a crazy fucking story." Jerry smirked.

"I know, fuck. You know what, this is where I met Shannon at, right at that bar over there. He was sitting there and I squeezed in right beside him, it was fucking packed that night and we just started talking, and one thing led to another..." Layne smirked.

"I met Gena here too, at that bar too. I was just sitting there drinking and she sat beside me and I started talking to her, and one thing led to another for us too!" Jerry smirked.

"I'm so happy. Are you happy?" Layne asked.

"Yeah." Jerry gushed, sipping his beer.

The two got to talking. They got to talking about everything, what they had been doing, things that had changed since they last saw each other. Then they started talking about their significant others.

"Jerry when is Gena gonna lighten up and answer Shannon's phone calls? He keeps trying to call her but she doesn't answer his calls. He really wants to see his daughter. He cries over her you know. He really misses her." Layne replied.

Jerry sighed.

"I don't know Layne, Gena is a hard one to crack. The girl can hold a grudge. I know Shannon's been calling. I've tried to tell her to answer the phone but she just won't. She says shes still mad at Shannon for lying to her all those years. Nicole misses Shannon too. She's always asking Gena about him. It's heartbreaking man. I try to tell Gena to let Nicole see him, but Gena's being bitter."

Layne sighed.

"She needs to stop being bitter. Shannon's still paying the rent for that apartment that they shared. All of their things are still over there. Could you try to talk to her about that? They need to go over there and get all of their stuff out. I mean their both married to other people now, so why the fuck is Shannon still paying for this apartment. Will you talk to her about that?" Layne asked.

"Yeah man. Yeah. I'll see what I can do." Jerry replied.

The boys continued to chat and catch up, staying at the bar until around 2am. Jerry took Layne back home. Layne managed to get back in the house, and back into his night clothes and in the bed with sleeping Shannon without Shannon ever noticing he was gone.

* * *

The Next Day

Shannon was in the kitchen, fixing a late breakfast. He and Layne had woken up late and Layne had a craving for breakfast food. Layne smiled to himself as he sat on the couch, leg propped up, the tv muted as he listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the house. He could hear sizzling, utensils clinking, cabinets opening. He fucking loved it. Shannon was awesome.

"How much longer babe!?" Layne called from where he was sitting.

His stomach was growling. He wanted some eggs and bacon.

"Not too long. Just chill out!" He heard Shannon call from the kitchen.

Layne smiled, umuting the tv. A few minutes later, Shannon came in there with a lap try and Layne's food. Layne smirked and sat back as Shannon sat his meal in front of him. Layne wasted no time in beginning to eat, grabbing a peice of bacon and crunching on it.

"Thanks Shanny..." Layne called lovingly.

"Anything for you babe..." Shannon smirked as he walked back in the kitchen.

He emerged minutes later with his own plate, sitting beside Layne, his plate on the coffee table as he began to eat.

Layne looked at Shannon and sipped his juice.

"So Jerry texted me last night." Layne began.

"Really? What'd he say?" Shannon asked, mouth full of grits.

"He apologized about the fight. We pretty much made up. Thinking about having some kind of band thing soon. Try to work on new songs again. We'll have to use a different studio, we're kind of banned from the one we fought at..." Layne chuckled, spooning grits mixed with eggs into his mouth.

"That's cool." Shannon smiled.

"You haven't said anything about Blind Melon lately, what are you guys up to?" Layne asked idly, making conversation.

"Eh we're taking a break. Brad and Chris have this project they've been wanting to do, Rogers is playing in another band for a few months. We're just taking a break." Shannon shrugged.

"Oh." Layne replied.

The two finished eating and Shannon got the dirty dishes. Layne muted the tv again and listened to Shannon putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey babe!" Layne called, smirking.

"What?" He heard Shannon call.

"When this cast's off I'll be doing the cleaning after you cook!" Layne smiled.

"I know!" Shannon called back.

Layne smirked to himself and chuckled, umuting the tv and idly flipping through the channels. As he was sitting there, he jumped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Someone at the door?" Shannon called.

"Yeah, I'll get it babe!" Layne yelled, leaning over and grabbing his crutches.

"You sure?" He heard Shannon's voice.

"Yeah babe, I got it. Relax!" Layne smirked, lifting himself up.

He hopped over to the door and slowly opened it. Jerry was standing there, shades pulling his hair back resting on his head. He raised his brows at Layne.

"Jerry...hey." Layne smiled a little, brows furrowed.

"Hey man." Jerry smiled.

Suddenly Layne heard a familiar voice scream at him.

"Layne! You hurt! Oh no!"

Layne's eyes widened and he looked down to see a familiar looking brown haired cutie touching his cast. She looked up at him, lip trembling.

Layne gasped, looking at Jerry.

"Jerry, Gena let you bring her over here?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly...she doesn't know, she thinks we're going out for ice cream. Shannon's here right? Can we come in?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, yeah come in." Layne smiled, stepping to the side.

They walked in and Layne hopped back over to the couch, sitting down, Jerry sitting beside him. Nicole started kissing Layne's cast.

"I make it better Layne! You better?" She smiled brightly at Layne.

"Well, yeah, it's getting there honey." Layne chuckled.

Nicole climbed on the couch, standing up and touching and patting Layne's head as Layne and Jerry started talking. Nicole was amazed. Layne's blue hair was gone and he had a buzz cut hairdo. Layne didn't say nothing as she rubbed his hair and patted his head in amazement.

"Layne...who was it?" Shannon asked, walking into the living room.

He stopped short when he saw Jerry sitting there beside Layne and he saw his daughter standing on the couch, bopping Layne on the head.

Nicole looked over at Shannon, her hands resting on Layne's head. Everyone was looking at Shannon.

"Baby? Baby!" Shannon said excitedly, running towards his daughter.

At the same time, Nicole jumped down off of the couch, running towards Shannon. Shannon knelt down as they came up towards each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her little body, squeezing.

"Daddy!" She screamed as they embraced.

Shannon was so filled with joy that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Nicole I've missed you so much, oh my god I can't believe you're here...I love you so much, I think about you everyday!" Shannon exclaimed.

Nicole kissed Shannon's cheek. Shannon pulled away, looking at his daughter. He smiled, sniffling as the tears fell, running his hands down the sides of her face, resting his hands on her cheeks and looking at her.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked, smiling brightly at her.

She smiled and nodded. Shannon's heart filled with joy. He picked her up, holding her. He came to the couch and sat down on the other side of Layne, Nicole still in his embrace. Nicole nuzzled her face into Shannon's neck. Shannon kissed her temple and she giggled. She moved around on Shannon's lap, sitting across his legs and stretching out, looking up at her daddy.

"Daddy you have new hair." She smiled, reaching up.

"Yeah, I do, do you like it?" He smiled and giggled, leaning down so she could put her hands in it.

She ruffled his hair a bit and Shannon lifted back up, smiling at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved her so much.

"I like it. You're pretty daddy!" She smiled.

Shannon giggled, holding his daughter close to him.

"Jerry, did you bring her over here just so I could see her?" Shannon asked.

"Pretty much." Jerry smirked.

Layne felt teary eyed. He loved seeing Shannon so happy.

"What did Gena say about it?" Shannon asked, smile fading.

"Well, she doesn't know man. She's still kinda mad you know? I just can't take it no more you know, I mean I've tried to get her to come around but she's just, I don't know, being hardheaded. I figured I'd do something good for you two, you know?" Jerry blushed, twiddling his thumbs, looking down at his lap.

"Thanks Jerry, you're fucking awesome." Shannon smiled, looking down at his daughter.

By now, Nicole was standing between Shannon's legs and looking up at him. Shannon puckered his lips.

"Give daddy a kiss." Shannon smiled and sniffled.

Nicole giggled and kissed her father on his lips.

Jerry and Layne started conversing and Shannon talked with his daughter. It wasn't long before little Nicole started asking the tough questions.

"Daddy, Mommy and Jerry are married. I'm getting a new baby brother. Why don't you love mommy anymore?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It's a boy? Congratulations Jerry!" Layne gasped and smiled, looking at Jerry.

Jerry smiled and blushed.

They then got silent, waiting and watching for Shannon's answer.

"Well honey, mommy and daddy, you see, mommy and daddy still like each other but we don't love each other anymore..." Shannon hesitated and said.

Nicole looked up at Shannon, pouting.

"What? Why daddy?" She asked.

Shannon sighed.

"Sweetie...daddy loves Layne. Mommy loves Jerry. That's just the way it is now. Mommy and Daddy are still good friends." Shannon lied to the girl.

"If you and mommy friends, why don't you ever talk?" She asked.

Jerry raised a brow, so did Layne. Shannon pouted and sighed.

"Well honey, mommy's still kind of mad at daddy. Daddy really loves Layne and I didn't tell mommy about it. I kind of hurt mommy's feelings. You know what though, maybe if you talk to mommy for me, tell her that daddy's sorry, daddy still has a special place in his heart for her. Tell her to call daddy, then maybe she can stop being mad at me and we can see more of each other." Shannon smiled, his heart breaking at her questions.

"I tell mommy you still want to be her friend?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. Tell mommy that." Shannon sighed.

Jerry cleared his throat, shifting. Layne sniffled, wiping his eye.

Jerry and Layne sat around the living room talking and watching Shannon play with his daughter. They colored, they watched tv, they talked. Shannon took pictures of her on his phone and got Jerry to take pictures of he and Layne and her on his phone.

Their time together came to an end too soon. Gena started texting Jerry asking where he and Nicole were. Jerry had to go.

Nicole started crying when Jerry announced they had to go. She clung onto her daddy for dear life.

"Daddy I wanna stay with you. I wanna stay with you and Layne." She cried.

"I know honey, I know you do, and I want you to too. But you have to go home now. One day you'll be able to stay over, I promise." Shannon sighed.

"I love you daddy." Nicole sobbed.

"Baby, I love you too. I always think about you. I'm so sorry this happened. Just know that I love you very much." Shannon sniffled.

Nicole cried as Jerry took her from him. Shannon put his hand to his mouth, sniffling as he watched her.

"No Jerry! I want my daddy! Daddy!" Nicole screamed.

Shannon followed them out to the car. Layne had got up on his crutches, watching from the door as Shannon followed Jerry out to his car.

Shannon leaned in the car from the opposite side and held Nicole's hand as Jerry strapped her in her car seat. It seemed to keep her calm. She cried when Shannon let her hand go.

Shannon sighed, looking at Jerry. He hesitated and hugged him.

"Thanks so much for this Jerry, this was a nice thing to do. I really fucking miss her. I wish Gena would stop being this way..." Shannon said, lip trembling.

"I know man, I know. I'll keep trying to get her to come around. I'll keep doing this as long as I can. She's got to come around eventually man." Jerry assured him.

Shannon sniffled.

"Thanks."

Nicole cried as she watched Shannon from inside of the car.

"I'll see you later man." Jerry smiled as he walked over and got in his car.

Shannon could hear Jerry's phone ringing. Shannon looked at Nicole, waving at her.

Nicole waved at Shannon, crying. Shannon watched as the car drove away. Shannon's heart broke all over again. He walked back into the house, immediately wrapping his arms against Layne, Layne's crutches falling to the ground as Shannon held onto Layne tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ssssh it's okay babe...everything's gonna be alright. I promise." Layne whispered.

"I love you so much..." Shannon sniffled.

"I love you too..." Layne smiled, kissing Shannon's temple.

* * *

Later that night, Layne was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Shannon couldn't sleep. He cried silently, sniffling loudly as he stared at the pictures on his phone of his daughter.

He sent Gena a few text messages.

 

_Please talk to me Gena. I wanna see my daughter_

 

He didn't want to let her know that Jerry had already brought her over to him.

 

_I miss Nicole so much. I wanna see her. Please talk to me Gena. I'm so sorry for everything._

 

Shannon never received any texts back.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you exhausted from being so angry with me Gena? Why are you putting Nicole in between something that's going on between me and you? It's not fair Gena, it's not fair that you get to see her everyday and I hardly get to see her. It hurts so much..."

Layne had band practice later. For now, he was going to the grocery store with Shannon. He loved shopping with Shannon. The two men entered the store. Shannon was a knockout with his platinum blonde spiky hair and his tight black jeans and buttoned up black shirt, accented by his burgundy sunglasses. His earrings dangled as he grabbed a cart, looking down at it. Layne sighed and smiled as he admired his husband, holding onto his crutches.

Shannon looked over at Layne and smiled. Shannon was used to walking fast through the store, but he had to slow down so Layne could keep up. Layne hopped along as they started down the canned food aisle.

"What do you want for dinner this week?" Shannon sighed as they made their way down the aisle.

"MMM, I don't know...let's just walk around until we see something that catches our eye." Layne sighed.

Shannon rolled his eyes and smirked. They would think of something. It wasn't long before they had arrived, hadn't even had anything in their cart yet, that they turned the corner to the next aisle that they saw three familiar faces coming towards them.

Jerry, a very pregnant Gena, and Nicole were coming down the aisle. Shannon hadn't noticed them right away. Jerry and Layne noticed each other. Layne looked from Shannon to Gena. His heart rate picked up. They were getting closer and closer to each other.

Suddenly, Nicole noticed Shannon. She ripped her hand out of Jerry's and screamed, running towards Shannon.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

Shannon jerked his head up, brows furrowed when he saw Nicole running towards him.

"Nicole! Hey baby! Oh my god!" Shannon exclaimed, kneeling down and picking her up, laughing lightly to himself as he hugged her and kissed her temple.

Groceries were forgotten and his cart abandoned as he stood there holding his daughter, eyes closed, heart filling with warmth. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks. Layne stood there looking at Jerry. Jerry was looking at Layne. Gena was looking at Shannon, brows furrowed.

Jerry spoke up first as they all stood there in the middle of the aisle.

"Hey guys." Jerry smirked.

"Hey Jerry, Gena." Layne smiled warmly at Gena.

Gena smiled lightly, glancing at Layne but looked at Shannon. Shannon looked over at Gena.

Gena was beautiful. She was glowing. She was pregnant and her blonde hair framed her face in curls. She was wearing a dark blue dress that hugged her pregnant frame perfectly. Shannon smiled at Gena.

"Hey Gena. Long time no see."

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes and turning her head.

"Hi Shannon."

It was obvious by the look on her face that she wished they hadn't run into each other.

Shannon kissed Nicole's cheek. Nicole looked back at Gena.

"Mommy! Daddy's here! Look mommy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Gena forced a smile, looking back at Shannon and Nicole.

"I see honey." She said, lip quivering, looking away again.

"Uh, hey Layne, why don't we go check out the frozen food aisle man..." Jerry said awkwardly, raising his brows.

"Oh, uh, alright." Layne replied looking from Shannon to Gena.

Gena jerked her head back at Jerry, giving him a look of daggers. Jerry ignored her. This was a coincidence that they all ran into each other. Perhaps this could be a chance for Gena to finally face Shannon.

Layne hopped past them on his crutches.

"Hey Shannon, why doesn't Nicole come with us, so you two can talk..." Jerry suggested.

Shannon put Nicole down. Nicole whined, hugging Shannon's legs.

"Baby go with Jerry and Layne. I'll see you again in a minute. Mommy and Daddy need to talk for a few minutes." Shannon smiled down at her.

She pouted, backing away and rubbing her eye as she walked over beside Layne, grabbing the hem of his shirt since she couldn't hold his hand as they all started walking/hopping away, Jerry pushing he and Gena's cart.

Gena sighed, frowning.

"Of all the fucking days to be grocery shopping, I just had to choose today." She sighed.

"Gena..." Shannon began, walking up to her.

"Shannon, she's not living with you." Gena frowned, crossing her arms.

Shannon was tired of this. He was tired of Gena being bitter. Shannon wasn't bitter anymore.

"Gena I wish you'd stop being like this. I've been trying to call you, I've been texting you, why haven't you responded back to me? This isn't fair Gena. I'm Nicole's father. I have a right to see her. I wanna see her. Why can't we work something out?" Shannon asked sadly.

Gena sighed.

"Because I'm angry at you Shannon. I'm just so angry at you." Gena frowned.

"But why? Gena...I'm so sorry for everything. I can't help the way I feel. Gena I'm so in love with Layne, he makes me so happy. Look at you Gena, you're so beautiful. I heard you're having a boy. That's gotta be interesting huh? You look so happy. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I want you to be happy, don't you want me to be happy? You're breaking my heart not letting me see Nicole. I miss her." Shannon pleaded.

Gena looked at Shannon, pursing her lips, still frowning slightly.

"I am happy. I'm real happy with Jerry. He's so good to me." She replied, looking down.

"Aren't you exhausted from being so angry with me Gena? Why are you putting Nicole in between something that's going on between me and you? It's not fair Gena, it's not fair that you get to see her everyday and I hardly get to see her. It hurts so much..." Shannon's lip quivered.

He lifted his glasses slightly and sniffled, wiping his eye. Gena looked at Shannon, brows furrowed. She sighed.

"Gena why don't we get out of here...talk about this? Let's deal with this so we can get on with our lives." Shannon sighed.

Gena still stared at Shannon, biting her lip. Shannon looked at her with begging eyes.

"Fine. Fine. Ugh let me call Jerry and let him know where I am."

"Those two will be fine. They can watch Nicole while we talk. They have band practice later anyway." Shannon smiled a little.

Gena had a hint of a smile on her face as she grabbed her phone out of her purse, calling Jerry.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Gena asked as Shannon drove.

They were in his car.

"Going back to the old apartment. Gena we need to talk about what we're gonna do with our stuff. I'm still paying all the bills and its a waist of money you know? We need to deal with this." Shannon replied.

"Oh. Sorry..." Gena said quietly, rubbing her stomach.

The ride was fairly silent, Shannon tapping lightly on the steering wheel. Eventually he grabbed he and Layne's IPOD, driving and controlling it at the same time. Gena glanced over at him, both her hands on her stomach as Shannon did this. Shannon turned it to a familiar song and put the IPOD down, smiling.

Shannon's voice started filling the car. Gena couldn't help but smile a little. Shannon was smiling to. He looked over at her to see her smiling.

"You remember this?" He asked, looking back at the road.

"Yeah. It's about Nicole." She smiled, looking down.

"It's about you too though. I was real happy when you told me you know." Shannon smiled.

Gena smiled a little. They got silent and listened to the song.

 

Suddenly everything is fainting  
Falling from a broken ladder's rung  
There's a jolt exhilarating from the phone I'm holding  
I hear the words of what I'll become

How eager the hands that reach for love

'Cause now there's a new life to behold  
And its the biggest part of my life to unfold

'Cause now she's telling me she'll have my baby  
And a faithful father I am to be  
When I'm looking into the eyes of our own baby  
Will it bring new life into me?

Deep inside must defy arrangement  
I've been a stumblin' from the startin' blocks 'til now  
And I'll always try to justify the way I've been behaving  
Should I teach one not to know how?  
How to live in a world we live in now

 

By the time they got to the apartment, the song was over. Shannon stopped the car and turned it off. He got out of the car and then Gena. She held her back as she walked behind Shannon.

"Geez you haven't been over here in months have you?" He smiled softly as he began to unlock the door. "I come over here at least once a week to adjust the thermostat."

Shannon opened the door and walked in, Gena behind him. They stood there in the living room, looking around at their old life together. Everything was still in its place. Pictures, knick knacks, appliances.

Shannon felt Gena tap him on his shoulder. He looked over at her.

"Hmm?" He asked.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her belly pressing against his. She hugged him and started sobbing. Shannon was a bit taken aback as he hesitated, slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"You okay Gena?" He asked.

"Yes...it's just, I'm so sorry I've been acting like a bitch Shannon. I'm sorry. I was just so pissed with you for lying to me...I mean, I don't fucking know anymore...I don't wanna be mad at you anymore..." She cried.

"Then don't." Shannon smiled, rubbing her back.

Gena pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes and wrapping her arms around Shannon's neck.

"Shannon you always were the perfect father to Nicole...I'm so sorry for not letting you see her. Babe I'm sorry. You look so good with your new hair...so cute, you look so happy and free, like you're finally being yourself. You look so confident...you and Layne are so cute together..." Gena smiled.

Shannon raised his brows, his heart burst with warmth. He laughed lightly as he held onto her, blushing.

"Thanks Gena...your approval...that means alot to me. I'm sorry the way things came out when I told you the truth...I didn't mean it in a mean way. I fucking love you Gena, your my family. Your my baby mama. It may have been a thing, but like, you'll always be apart of me. We have Nicole together, you're like my best friend, I don't wanna lose you. I'd still like to hang out and shit. You've been such a big part of my life for years. I mean I got my life together because of you, I got off the drugs and stuff...who knows what a mess I would be if our paths never crossed, things happen for a reason babe. We happened for a reason, even if I was high and you had no idea I was a fag..." Shannon laughed lightly.

They sat down on the couch now, leaned back, sitting side by side, staring around at the apartment.

"Shannon I knew it that night. I knew you were fucking baked." Gena admitted.

Shannon lifted up, brows furrowed. "You did?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was in love with you. I fucking love Blind Melon. I fucking loved you. I managed to score tickets to the show, front fucking row. I had no idea you were gay. You were so hot back then, with your long brown hair and your strong body. Oh my god your voice made me wet my panties babe. No Rain was my fucking jam. I couldn't believe I had managed to get backstage and to fucking see you. You were putty in my hands. I wanted to fuck you so bad...and I did..." Gena admitted.

Shannon smirked, looking down.

"Jesus, my biggest fan rapes me and has my baby..." Shannon joked.

Gena playfully hit Shannon on the shoulder. "It wasn't rape, you were moaning, you busted a nut inside of me. I obviously had some kind of impact on you, you remembered me and you came to see me when I called you once I found out I was pregnant."

"Yeah. I guess. I just couldn't believe I was having a baby. I never thought I would have a child. My mom was so fucking happy. If I woulda told my mom I was gay, it woulda crushed her. She always wanted grandchildren." Shannon chuckled.

There was silence and Shannon spoke again.

"I really am glad that you're happy Gena. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I'm sorry the way things went down. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish this whole situation could have been handled without anyone getting hurt. I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday honestly." Shannon pouted.

"Shannon...it's okay. I forgive you. I'm glad you finally started living the way you want to live. I wouldn't want to keep bringing you down. I'm honestly glad you weren't fucking other women, that would have really hurt me and pissed me off. I like Layne, he's really nice and funny. He's perfect for you really..." Gena smiled. "We can still talk and text everyday. I'm just a phone call away, and our husbands are in the same band. I'm sure we'll still see each other alot."

"Isn't it weird though? We were both cheating on each other with best friends who had no idea that me and you were like, together. I actually met Jerry before, I don't know if you were with him then, you probably were." Shannon chuckled.

"I know right, and I've met Layne before as well, and you were most likely with him when i met him and I had no idea." Gena chuckled.

They laughed together, sitting there. Shannon grabbed her hand and held it.

"So what are we gonna do with all of this stuff?" He sighed.

"I'm not sure." Gena smiled.

"We'll figure something out." Shannon smiled, squeezing her hand.

* * *

Gena had stopped with the madness. She and Shannon were cool again. What had happened had happened, and they both had to be adults about this because they had a daughter. Both people had a great amount of love and respect for one another. They were best friends. From then on, things were different between them. They had a mutual love for one another.

They worked out the details of the apartment. Shannon took all of Nicole's furniture and belongings and kept them over at he and Layne's house. A room was made up for Nicole to live with Shannon.

Gena could see how much Shannon loved his daughter, how much Shannon needed her. She finally gave in and let Nicole live with him. Nicole would stay with her every other weekend. Shannon understood how girls got. He would enjoy his time with Nicole he had for now but if she needed to live with her mom when she got older and started going through girly things, he would understand. For now, Nicole was living with he and Layne.

Shannon and Gena split their family photos, the rest of their furniture and nick knacks were given away. Gena was standing right there once they had finally cleared out the apartment and Shannon had cancelled everything; the rent, the water bill, the phone bill, the lights, ect. It was sort of bittersweet as they stood there, looking at the empty apartment.

It was also emotional. This was the first place they had lived together, on their own. Gena could remember the first day they moved in. They had been living with Shannon's mother when she first gave birth to Nicole. Shannon's mother had always been a complete bitch to her and she was ecstatic with joy to learn that they were moving out of Mama Hoon's house.

And so when Shannon cut the lights off in the empty apartment for one last time, so ended a chapter in Shannon and Gena's life. A new one was beginning though. They were both still so close but they were leading new, separate, and interesting lives.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So guys, me and Gena wanted to ask you something." Jerry began. Layne furrowed his brows, smiling a bit. "What is it?" Shannon asked, wondering. "Well, we've been thinking about this for a while and we wanted to ask you...you know we all see each other almost nearly every other day..." Gena began.

_A year later_

5am. Their door was locked in case a curious little girl wanted to bust in. They were quiet for the most part. Shannon could feel the pleasure all over his body as he held his legs up, Layne between them, hands on either side of his body, fucking him in the bed they shared.

Shannon bit his lip, arching his back and opening his eyes, looking up at his husband, who's face was framed with golden curls. A long goatee hang from his chin, braided with beads on it as he moved back and forth on top of Shannon. Layne couldn't help but let out a moan as he hit a spot inside of Shannon that felt good.

He enjoyed this closeness between them. The feeling of Shannon's fiery skin against his own burned to his soul. His whole body was on fire when he and Shannon made love.

"You feel so good..." Layne heard Shannon whisper as their hot, sweaty bodies quietly moved against one another, Shannon's feet dangling slightly as Layne pounded into him.

The fan humming, the bed creaking, and their breaths which were melded together were the only sounds that could be heard. Layne leaned forward, pressing his lips to his husband's, his curls brushing against Shannon's forehead, sending shiver's down the man's spine.

"I'm real close, fuck so close..." Layne warned.

They always told each other when their love was about to explode.

"I love it when you fuck me..." Shannon whispered, sighing, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Layne moving in and out of his anus.

He truly loved this way of lovemaking. It made his toes curl. He could feel the pleasure radiating off of Layne. Layne started shaking, burying his face into Shannon's neck as he finished, Shannon still holding his legs up. Layne couldn't help but to nearly yelp as he released the contents of his love inside of Shannon. Shannon winced as it stung a bit, but it was in a good way. He smiled, sighing as Layne's thrusts slowed and Layne was just laying against him, having pulled out. Shannon let his legs drop. Layne kept his face buried in Shannon's neck, his hands moving up and down Shannon's body, up to Shannon's face, feeling his skin. Layne turned his head, pressing his lips to Shannon's sweaty neck, sucking the flesh.

"My turn baby, please...I need you..." Shannon sighed, shaking a bit as Layne sucked the skin on his neck.

Layne laughed lightly against Shannon, finally moving, still feeling the effects of the pleasure. As he moved down, Shannon slid up, legs spread, ready for his lover.

He smiled warmly at Layne as Layne looked up at him, running his hands through his curls, getting some of the sweaty matted ones out of his face. Their eyes burned into each other's before Layne opened his mouth, moving forward towards his husband's lap to please him, the way he deserved.

Shannon ran a hand through curls, his eyes falling closed and a deep moan escaping his lips as he felt a mouth wrap around him and begin to work him.

* * *

"Shannon! You got the gift right!" Layne yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes babe!" Shannon yelled

Nicole stood on a step stool, looking in the mirror as Layne pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail. He did and pulled the hair apart, tightening the hairband that held her hair in the pony tail. Layne ran his hands over her scalp and smiled, looking in the mirror.

"Pretty girl." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Layne!" She smiled, jumping down and running out into the living room.

Layne set to work, gelling his curls back, straightening and slicking his hair back. Meanwhile, Shannon was sitting in the living room, already ready, his blonde hair spiky, his burgundy shades on his face. He was wearing all black. Nicole was wearing a red party dress that Gena had picked out for her.

"Aw honey you look so cute. Are you ready to party?" Shannon smiled.

"Yes daddy! I want cake!" She smiled, jumping up and down and clapping.

She was excited. Today was her little brother's 1st birthday. Mommy and Jerry were throwing him a little party.

Layne finally emerged, wearing a silky paisley shirt and ripped jeans with cowboy boots. He still wore rings on every finger, his wedding ring sticking out from his other rings.

"Everybody ready?" Shannon smiled, standing up.

"Yes." Layne and Nicole said at the same time.

Shannon walked up to Layne, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You look really good hubby." He smiled.

Layne blushed, putting his shades on.

* * *

Shannon rang the doorbell as he, Layne and Nicole stood there. Nicole held a silver wrapped box and Layne held a circular shaped balloon that said "Happy first birthday!" on it.

They all smiled when Gena opened the door, smiling, looking around at everyone.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Mommy!!!!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Hey sweetie, oh what's that you have there?" Gena smiled, putting her hair behind her ears and leaning down.

"It's Harry's present!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon honey, let's go put it with his other gifts." Gena smiled.

Nicole ran in the house and Gena stepped out of the way so Layne and Shannon could come in. She closed the door behind them. Gena smiled and kissed Shannon's lips, then kissed Layne's lips.

"Hey boys, you two look really good. Geez Harry's just turning one, he can't even say a whole sentence yet." Gena blushed.

"It's his special day, we just wanted to look extra good!" Shannon smirked.

"Anyone else coming?" Layne asked.

They followed Gena through the house. "Well no. It's just gonna be us and you guys. Jerry's dad, sister and brother sent gifts through the mail. My mom's gonna stop by tomorrow. Honestly I prefer just us anyway." She smiled.

Layne held Shannon's hand as they were led into the den, where Jerry was sitting, holding his and Gena's son, Harry, in his arms. Jerry had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was sporting a short goatee. He was rocking his son in his arms, singing lightly to him.

The boy was asleep in his father's arms. Jerry looked up when his friends walked in. He smiled.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." He smiled, looking up at them.

Shannon and Layne leaned over Jerry, looking at the small, sleeping Cantrell.

He had a pacifier in his mouth and was wearing a shirt and a diaper. Layne squinted his eyes, pulling his shades off and reading Harry's shirt.

"BILF...baby I'd like to feed...where the hell did you get that shirt from? That's pretty cool.." Layne chuckled.

Shannon chuckled as well. Jerry smirked.

"My brother sent him some clothes. I have other ones if you guys wanna see, they say some funny shit on them!" Jerry said softly, rocking his son in his arms.

"I can't believe how much he looks like you Jer, look at that little nose...he's so cute..." Shannon cooed, wrapping his arm around Layne's waist.

"Thanks..." Jerry blushed.

Jerry's attitude had calmed way down after his son Harry was born. Jerry loved his son. It was the best feeling in the world, being a dad. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. When Harry looked into his eyes, it made everything better. Harry had brought Jerry closer to his family. His siblings couldn't believe Jerry had a kid. They didn't think Jerry would ever settle down, but here he was now, with Gena, holding Harry in his arms.

Nicole came running in the room, squeezing between Shannon and Layne's legs to look at her little brother.

"He sleep Jerry?" Nicole whispered, looking at Harry.

"Yeah baby girl, he's sleeping." Jerry smiled.

"He need to wake up, its his birthday and we're gonna have cake!" Nicole whispered.

All three men chuckled. Jerry leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek, Harry furrowing his brows and shifting in Jerry's arms a bit.

* * *

Later, Jerry and the guys were outside around the grill. Jerry was cooking burgers on the grill. They were drinking beers and conversing while the girls stayed in the house. Harry was still asleep.

Finally, once Harry woke up, Gena brought him outside, sitting on a blanket that she had put on the grass in the backyard. Nicole was blowing bubbles and Harry was amazed, sucking on his pacifier and walking, trying to catch the bubbles. He babbled away, spitting his pacifier out and giggling when he popped one with his hands, looking at his sissy.

"You guys, this is so fucking perfect." Jerry smiled as he flipped burgers, putting slices of cheese on them so the cheese could melt.

"I know right, we're like a big family." Shannon smiled looking over at Gena and the kids.

"You guys are my fucking family. I fucking love you guys. Shannon, you and Gena were the best fucking things to ever happen to me and Layne." Jerry smirked.

Layne held the plate out for the burgers, blushing. Shannon smiled, rubbing Layne's back.

"Aww that's so sweet Jerry. Thanks." Shannon smiled.

The plate was loaded with burgers and everything was ready. Plates were made and everyone was sitting around the picnic table. Gena cut a burger into small pieces and was feeding drooling Harry, multitasking between feeding him and eating her own food. Jerry and Layne, as usual, were scarfing down their food like it was their last meal, and Shannon and Nicole were eating slowly and quietly.

After they ate, Nicole screamed with excitement as the cake was brought out. That was her favorite part of birthday parties, eating the cake. She clapped her hands and screamed happy birthday with the adults as they sang it to Harry, who was too young to understand what was going on. He was in Jerry's lap, Jerry clapping the boy's hands together, sucking on his pacifier, looking around at everyone, a hint of a smirk on his face as everyone was singing to him.

His high chair was brought outside and he was placed in it, given a piece of cake for him to maul. It was only a matter of minute before the kid had cake all over his face and hands, smearing it around his high chair. All the adults took pictures of messy Harry on their cell phones.

Presents were opened. Harry was so young he didn't really need anything but clothes or books and that is what he got. Layne and Shannon had bought him a shitload of new clothes and books. Nicole had picked out a stuffed animal for him. She loved her little brother.

After everything and everyone was cleaned up and things put away, they were all back in the house, sitting around the living room. Nicole was hugged up with Gena and Layne was holding Harry, who was curiously tugging on Layne's shirt and necklace and pulling his chest hair.

"Ouch! Stop Harry please!" Layne chuckled when Harry would grab at his chest hair.

Shannon giggled, kissing Layne's cheek and holding Harry's little hand. Harry smiled at him.

Jerry suddenly cleared his throat. Shannon and Layne looked up. Jerry and Gena were sitting on the coffee table, right in front of them. Nicole was falling asleep on Gena. She held her daughter close to her.

"So guys, me and Gena wanted to ask you something." Jerry began.

Layne furrowed his brows, smiling a bit.

"What is it?" Shannon asked, wondering.

"Well, we've been thinking about this for a while and we wanted to ask you...you know we all see each other almost nearly every other day..." Gena began.

Jerry blushed and nodded.

"Yeah so, we were wondering...would you guys like to like, live with us? Like, we could all be one big happy family." Jerry replied.

There was silence as Shannon and Layne stared at Gena and Jerry. Gena and Jerry raised their brows.

"Um, I know what you're probably thinking, but I don't think it would be weird at all. We've got some ideas for a house, so we can like, get our privacy and shit, but still like, live together..." Gena smiled, face red.

Layne and Shannon looked at each other and then back at them.

"Yeah see, I was thinking of building a ranch, you know, like in a quiet town. I don't know where yet, the details need to be figured out. It could be a big ranch and we could have separate houses and shit on the land but we are all basically living together on this land like...yeah, do you get what I'm saying. I think it would be good for the kids and everyone. We love you guys, we just want everyone to be together you know? And it would be real convenient, we could watch the kids when you guys wanna be alone, and you could watch the kids when we wanna be alone. We can have horses and cows and shit...teach the kids about a little hard work...so their not spoiled." Jerry smiled.

He could see it in his head. He already had built his dad a ranch, he was willing to have another one built for all of them, if Layne and Shannon would comply.

Shannon raised a brow.

"And where would said ranch be?" He asked.

"I don't know, this is just an idea me and Gena had. Do you guys wanna live together or what? As I said, we would have separate houses and shit you know, no weirdness at all..." Jerry bit his lip.

Layne and Shannon looked at each other, smiling a little. They looked back at Jerry and Gena.

"Well, fuck yeah, we like this idea." Layne smiled.

Shannon took Layne's hand in his own and squeezed it.

"Yeah, let's do it. It'll be good for the kids to have a big, well rounded family." Shannon smiled.

"Shit...this is so great man. Don't know how long this is gonna take, probably a few years to get the ranch built, but fuck yeah, we'll work all the shit out and make this thing happen. This is just great guys. You're like my brothers man. I love you guys." Jerry smirked, holding his hand out.

It was slapped by Shannon and then Layne.

Layne held Harry's little hands in the air. Harry sucked on his pacifier and stared at Layne curiously.

"Yaaah Harry, Uncle Layne and Uncle Shannon are gonna be moving in!" Layne smiled.

Shannon smiled, looking at Gena. Gena blushed and smiled at him, holding onto Nicole tightly. It would be good for Nicole. She could still have both parents. It's all Shannon ever wanted for her was to feel loved completely.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, Shannon, Layne and Nicole going back home eventually.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

Between tours and records and Nicole's ballet recitals and extracurricular activities, their "dream ranch" had been built. It was build in about an hour away from Seattle. It had the whole 9 yards; cattle, sheep, horses. The children loved the animals.

Jerry hired people to keep up the farm but every now and then he and the adults and the kids would be out there working. The kids had their own little garden growing between their houses. Shannon and Layne felt that this was good for Nicole to be around this.

Change was good. Shannon sighed as he looked around at Jerry and Layne, helping the kids in their garden, planting seeds. Harry had on a cowboy hat too big for his little head. Nicole looked so cute in her cowgirl boots. Shannon thought back to how everything had changed for him. Sometimes in life you had to take a chance, no matter how scared you are. Sometimes that one chance could change your life for the better.

And Shannon's life had definitely changed for the better. He had a weird family dynamic, but he loved it. It was his and he loved it. The children were loved and everyone respected and loved each other.

"Daddy look a sprout!" Nicole exclaimed, pointing to a small green bud sticking out of the ground.

"That's so wonderful baby girl!" Shannon smiled.

Layne looked over at Shannon and puckered his lips at him, smirking. Shannon blushed and reached out, like he grabbed the kiss.

"How's the garden coming boys and Nicole!?" Gena yelled from across the yard.

She was coming out of she and Jerry's house, her blond hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing a floral sundress that was long, the skirt blowing in the wind. She was as pregnant as a house. She nearly waddled over to them. Jerry looked up and smirked at her.

"It's going good babe, their vegetables are starting to grow." Jerry smirked, looking at his wife.

"Yes mommy! Their growing!" Nicole said excitedly.

"That's so sweet..." Gena smiled, letting out a harsh breath.

"You okay?" Shannon asked Gena.

"Yeah, Layne, what kind of people do you have in your fucking family, this is the most awake baby I've ever carried. He hasn't stopped moving since his little legs and arms formed." Gena sighed.

"Junior's kicking? Let me feel!" Layne exclaimed, running over to Gena, putting his hands on her stomach.

"Junior..." Layne mumbled to himself, looking over at Shannon and smiling.

Shannon smiled back at Layne.

Layne had decided one day that he didn't want to leave this world without an offspring. He wanted to have a child. He and Shannon were thinking about going to an egg bank and maybe try to find a surrogate. Jerry had did alot of thinking. He didn't want them to do that, the kid growing up, confused as hell about the world, wondering why it didn't have a mother. What if it was a girl? A girl needed her mother. Jerry talked it over with Gena and Gena agreed to carry a baby for Layne.

It was a crazy idea, but they were no normal family. And so, the deed was done, the home fashioned free way, Layne doing what he had to do into a Styrofoam cup, quickly running to the bedroom, handing it to Jerry and Jerry using a turkey baster and doing what he had to do to get Layne's sperm inside of Gena.

This crazy home method just happened to work, on the 4th time, when the stars aligned.

When Layne found out that Gena was pregnant, he was ecstatic with joy. Months later it was found out that she would be having a boy. Layne wanted the boy to be named after him and he was gonna call him "Junior."

Layne would forever be grateful to Gena for doing this for him. He would be forever grateful to Jerry for allowing Gena to do this for him.

"Daddy look, a peanut." Harry replied, pulling his cowboy hat up.

Jerry smiled, taking the nut from the boy and looking at it.

"I'll be damned, their peanut plant actually grew..." Jerry smirked, handing it back to Harry.

Harry put the dirty peanut in his mouth, cracking the shell with his teeth.

The happy family stood around the children's garden, watching as Jerry, Harry, and Nicole started digging up peanuts.

Life was perfect. They had a new life coming, they had love and they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
